Northern Winds
by HuginnsMuse
Summary: The war with the north has reached a end, and finally Tortall can rebuild and mend it's wounds. That is until the Protector of the Small is called to serve her king once again, in a way and place she least expected.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As with most Fanfictions, I have no rights to any of the characters from Pierce's writings. Like most they are my written hero's and I hope to do my best to honor them as I see fit in the following work.

Also, do to odd formatting as Fanfiction translates my documents I will be breaking sections apart with lines instead of traditional paragraphs and spaces. Sorry, but I have to work with what it gives me.

* * *

><p>Keladry of Mindelan took one slow, deep breath as she looked down at her slippers. Things had changed so much since she'd last seen Corus; people had changed much since then as well. Roule and Buri had wed, along with Neal and Yuki, who even a child on the way. It was painful to think the past three years she was dead to them.<p>

The past three years she had missed out on so much that made her heart wrench to even think of what they went through. Letting her breath out, she finally willed herself to turn around and look up into the mirror before her. It was time to confront who she was, and what was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Prior<strong>

The war had almost come to a halt, an end at last to all the loss and bloodshed. Kel just kept telling herself that as she worked on helping her men rethatch a roof in New Hope. Even after killing the mage Blayce the waves and raids had continued. They were smaller and more manageable, but it was as if all that changed overnight. It had been three months since the last true attack, and now only small break off raiding bands dared get close, and none ever managed to get far into the archers range. To most, these warriors thatching a roof in light clothing -most without shirts- actually would seem a strange sight. But New Hope was blossoming into more of a village then a well guarded refugee camp. Graciously she took the water skein that was lying near the supplies, and wiped the sweat from her brow onto her sleeve as she looked over her men.

It was not that they had won the war only that tides had shifted. Her self proposed mission played the turning point for Scanra. She had thought it all a joke set in motion by Roule or Dom until she received the proclamation herself. A royal decree had halted the war. The northern people were outraged at their warlord after finding what he had done to their children, that his one and only son took the seat for himself by force. With his father and his horrid acts dead and done, he spoke of setting and restoring peace to the land. As well as repaying Tortall for its losses, something that even the king could not turn down. If all went well, the new warlord of Scandra would be visiting Corus with the intent on wedding King Johnathan's oldest daughter. Escorted by who else, the King's Own which included herself. Unlike some, she did not share such faith in the man.

"Oy, Kel!" a man yelled from the ground as she tossed the empty skein down to him. Catching it she saluted before heading back to her task. Perhaps she would get to visit home soon, perhaps this war was nearly over. The only thing she looked forward to now was the visit from Roule, Dom, and Neal in a couple weeks time. If only time could pass faster.

* * *

><p>Sitting down to dinner she nearly winced as her arms rested against the back of the chair.<p>

"Why me, why is it only I get sunburns while you all bath in the sun like cats!" She grumbled at the men at her table as they all snickered and passed her a bread basket.

"We were made to work in the sun. You were made to be a lady." Merric piped in as he slid into a chair.

"I can still beat you in a fight."  
>"This is why I jest and tease you!" He gasped before snatching a roll for himself. She just smirked and proceeded to listen to the camp's gossip as dinner passed. As the night passed many children bid her goodnight and elderly clasped her shoulder as they passed, these were her people, her odd mismatched family. Children she watched learn to walk, who's curiosity in weapons woke them to join in practice each morning, something she was all to proud of.<p>

Though, that was when things changed. She could feel it, the midwinter chill that seemed to creep into the mess hall and climb up her spine. The fire pit seemed to put out little heat as even Merric was looking about to see where the sudden draft had come from. The door opened as one of the guards popped his head in.

"Lady Kel, there are men here to see you." He called as she simply rose. "They left all weapons at the gate as a sign of good peace if that helps." He said gently. Looking to Merric he just sighed shoving the last bit of supper in his mouth before following.

"White banner?"  
>"They… they aren't from Scanra if that's what you mean." He said before slipping out.<p>

"Shall we?" Merric smiled as he followed her out and to the command building.

"Should tides change, you know the orders." She notified the guards before slipping around the corner.

* * *

><p>The men outside were nothing like she expected. Huge figures that made her old knight master, Roule, look normal. They towered over most of the men around her; even she barely reached their chests. They were clad in thick leather, chain and plate. Huge fur cloaks and jackets were strapped to the packs of war steeds that seemed as large and nasty as Peachblossom, though the spiked armor made them far more intimidating. Taking a deep breath she strode toward them head held high as a few took in deep breaths as if they had seen a ghost. After a moment it was one who strode forward and offered a hand. She went to take it before he passed her hand to grab her forearm. Doing the same out of instinct she was ready to side step whatever the free hand may bring forward. He just smiled and offered her a firm shake before releasing.<p>

In the firelight she could make out thick golden hair that fell down his back in a wave, his beard was braided and held bits of colored stones or golden beads. He finally opened his mouth to speak; it was thick and choppy but comfortable as if he hid nothing behind his words.

"You are protector of small?" His voice boomed and echoed through the area as he followed it with a smile.

"I am lady Keladry of Mindelan, knight of…" she began before the men chuckled.

"We know then." He cut her off before nodding almost sagely. "We like to hear that we are not the only people with strong women!"

"Can I ask.." She tried to start again.

"Why? Keladry of Mindelan, our wise man had a vision of you. Come, we must talk." He motioned toward the house. Nodding they entered followed closely by the guards and knights of Tortall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Where are you from?" She finally managed to get a word in without being cut off. Three of the giants looked to each other before one with graying hair looked toward the map posted on the wall. He touched the camp, then traveled east, through Galla, then Sarain, then further along the mountain pass known as Chitral's pass and into the unchartered lands known as the Roof of the World before passing even further north.

"Gaul." He spoke proudly.

"How…" Merric started as he eyed the map. "We've never…"

"A vision, one you must trust or all is lost. Our people, we do not take profits and warnings lightly. It is the first in a long time."  
>"I don't exactly know who you are, or if and how I am to trust you." Kel finally spoke up as he nodded.<p>

"I, I am Westly our king's advisor. I know you don't trust but hear us. The profit gave us this." He handed her a rolled up bit of parchment. As she untied the binds then opened the scroll one could see her knuckles turn ghostly white and her hands lower slightly as if ready to drop the painting. The style was much like what one would see in stained glass, detailed but choppy at the same time. It was nearly a replica of Keladry, down to Peachblossom behind her, Jump at her feet, and tiny birds perched along the saddle.

"He said you will know truth for gryphon's had awarded you such a gift. That you are blessed by them."  
>"I wouldn't say…" She muttered as even Merric went a little pale at the painting.<p>

"He showed me, I am a shaman of our people, I could show you." Another man spoke, his words were quiet and choppy, but you could feel the power behind them.

"Could you not explain?"  
>"No, a shaman's words carry power. If he speaks, it will come to pass!" Westly spoke up quickly as she just nodded. Taking the gryphon feather headband from her drawer she handed it to Merric just incase. While she was not protected from anyone with the gift, perhaps in such close range it would allow only truth to be spoken. The man stepped forward and pressed his thumb to her temple, ring finger to another as that icy chill rushed down her spine again, raising goose bumps along the way. In seconds it felt like her world was on fire and was ripped from her body to stand among ruins. He stood next to her and motioned toward a city on fire. Kel's heart pitched, racing first at the site and sank realizing it was Corus. Grabbing at the wall she took a deep breath before spinning around to face him. Behind him one could see mounted knights all bearing the Scanra banner as a man walked between them a child in his arms as guards pulled a woman behind him. The princess Lianne.<p>

'The warlord's son.' A voice whispered as the world pitched and spun again, this time it unfolded as if one were flying, leagues passing in seconds before she stood on another castle's walls watching as two armies advanced from distant passes, the smoke from the fires they left the only tell tail signs in the twisting mountains. Before her lay the ocean, dotted with enemy ships. These men Kel did not recognize nor could she turn or move as they spoke.

"All is lost." A younger voice spoke. "The tunnels…"  
>"Bombed." The words of the elder were heavy, such regret, such pain. As it spoke Kel realized she was seeing the world from that man's views. The prophet's vision was hers. All the raw emotion, pain, and thoughts nearly collided with her at once.<p>

"They…" The younger moved right up to the side of him, and Kel could finally see his profile; strong, handsome, but twisted by what was happening.

"All." The heavy words struck an all too familiar cord after the fall of Haven and she knew what it meant. Innocence, elderly, women, children had been lost in the attempts to escape. It made her blood boil and stomach turn before once again she was ripped from the vision. Looking up she saw the shaman on his knee's sweating as he stared into her own hazel brown eyes.

"Our people will not submit." He spoke clearly and boldly. "If the warlord get's what he wants, Tortall will be a pawn, Tortall will kill us all then itself." He whispered taking her hands as Kel just shook, her mind still trying to process everything. "If this happens, all is truly lost."

"What, what do I do?"  
>"You are key, Protector of the Small." Feeling the stares and knowing the look on their faces as she looked to each warrior they had come with. The fear of what would come if things were to fail. Rising she took a slow deep breath before nodding.<p>

"When do we leave?" 

* * *

><p>"You are out of your mind!" Dom roared as Kel worked on packing her gear. "What if it's a lie?"<br>"It's not. Remember the feathers. Dom everything they said and showed me is true and will pass, if I can fix it…" she sighed folding her lucky cats in shirts, then slid them into saddlebags.

"Stop trying to fix and save everything damn it!" He roared this time, his fist coming down hard on the side table.

"Dom…" Kel sighed turning to look at him.

"If Roule was here you would listen! You're so worried about everyone else you never worry about yourself! Don't you think we do!"

"Dom.." She mouthed trying to grasp words to instill confidence, but he just passed like some caged cat. "It's my job."  
>"Fine!" He said coldly before striding out of the small house and slamming the door in his wake.<p>

* * *

><p>Dinner was quiet, few dared to approach the table where the huge Northerners and Kel sat. She couldn't blame them, but already felt alone among them. They spoke in their native tongue as she just listened. It was harsh and cold, despite the laughter that often followed. Slowly, one woman rose and wished them luck. Keladry just nodded as the men rose.<p>

"We will wait outside." He nodded and led them out.

"We will be waiting for you Lady."

"Waiting?" She questioned as the others finally wandered toward her table, Merric with them.

"For your return. This is our home, you helped to make it. We will wait here for you less only the king himself tries to kick us out." She grinned and embraced her in a tight hug. Kel couldn't help but smile at these people, all whom she would gladly call family.

"Then this will be my first stop when I get back!" She just laughed as Merric just hugged her tight.  
>"Sergeant Dom?" Kel finally asked as the woman chewed her lip.<p>

"Lady he and…" Another elbowed her as she shot her a look to kill. "Was not feeling well." All Kel could do was nod and headed outside. 

* * *

><p>Tossing Peachblossom's reins over his neck she took one finally look before swinging up into the saddle and nudging him into a walk. The other horses formed around her almost protectively as they started toward the gate. Reaching it most men saluted as a giggle caused Kel to look up. Dom stood there in another woman's arms making her giggle. He gave Kel a half hearted salute as she looked to her and laughed before pressing up against him. It was Westly's hand on Kel's shoulder that made her jump.<p>

"While handsome and strong, a fox is no partner or comparison to a wolf Keladry of Mindelan!" He announced so a few guards snickered and Dom looked down at them once again. Kel just shook her head as the lead horses picked up the pace and they rushed out into the night. 

* * *

><p>Writers Note: Ok, so most people are probally wondering WTH. To be honest, this entire story came to me while out riding on summer vacation. There is nothing like taking your own Peachblossom (not his real name but I swear Pierce was channeling him when she wrote of Peach) into the mountains up in NH to clear your head. Go summer vacation!<p>

ANYHOW, back on topic. Pierce is always expanding her lands with every book, but never really talks about whats north east of Tortall and the kingdom's they had visited, all we know is lots of mountains.

I figured it was perfect grounds for expanding the world, letting many other things come into play BUT also letting everything she has written about Tortall, its people, and lore stay in play.

I will stick to lore and what was previously written, however as with any fanfictions that may create new characters, writing about the people, the lifestyle, and what would be found in the actual roof of the world is something I came up with during vacation and spend time tweaking. I hope you enjoy and can respect that bit of creativity.

Please do let me know what you think; I love feedback both good and negative. I cant learn and fix what's wrong if I don't know it!

Thank you, Huginn's Muse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to:**

**~Dark Rose of Heaven**. Though she's probally never read this she writes amazing fanfictions for the protector that I adore and it brightens my day to even see New chapter or new story. Read and love her!

**~Deets!** Sorry no spoilers. I will only say that where the story takes us and how it shapes will effect how and what the outcomes are.

**~Magna,** I love the myths of the north. The Gauls, Goths, Celts, Vikings... to me while they have knights Tortall is very roman with its temples, districts and what not. The imagry I get from this is "The Gauls in Rome"

**~Sirladysami** -Thanks! I just got a Beta who I love! So the previous chapters have been fixed and from now on will be nice and tidy.

~And of course, my beta. Words alone can't express how greatfull I am that you took my work and help whip it and me into shape. You are truely a lifesaver! 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"YOU WHAT!" Neal roared through the camp as he slammed the door to the command building. He stood there on the brink of pure rage as his chest heaved and hands clenched tight enough that one knew crimson crescents were blossoming. Cleon, Raoul, George, Buri and Alanna all sat gawking at Merric and Dom as they spilled the story of what had driven Keladry into the mountains nearly a week ago.

"She saw it with the feathers and all. They left the next night, what was I to do?" Dom yelled back. He stood now, pacing in front of the door like a cat ready to either swipe at whoever came close, or run out the door under his cousin's crazed gaze. His hands formed tight fists, stretching out again and again to keep the others from seeing his quaking.

"We know nothing of Gaul; those barbarians are so closed off in those mountains…" Cleon snarled before rising. "But if we leave now…"

"No, the pass is lucky to be open for what, two months of a year. We will never make it in time, they barely will." Alanna growled as she looked at the maps and charts on the desk.

"That's where?" Raoul started to question as she nodded.

"The jewel, yes, those mountains were the ones to border Gaul. I still can't believe you just let her go Dom, Merric!"

"You know Kel, but I saw and felt it to. I hate to say, but something's not right, if she can..." Merric said gently before taking a deep breath. "She's never done anything she's not believed in. She is always right despite everything!" He spoke boldly, though all knew the truth behind his proclamation.

"And what was I to do, stop her? I'm sure as hell not her superior or lover, at least Merric could have stood up to that!" Dom snapped now as eyes fell back to Merric.

"No, no. Not like that, she's a fellow knight and friend; that's all!" He spoke quickly, his words forming nearly into one as Alanna tried not to smirk under the situation.

"Damn it Dom, you are blind!" Cleon snarled tossing his hands up as he leaned back.

"What the hell does that mean Cleon? Had you married her instead maybe we..."

"Don't you dare bring that into this, that was years ago!" Cleon snarled as he leaned forward ready to lunge at the pacing Dom.

"The girl loved you; all you needed to do was ask lad. Women warriors are... complicated when it comes to affection." George grinned as Dom stopped to slide into a chair, head in his hands.

"Then she is never coming back." He groaned as his fingers ran through and clenched his own hair.

"Why… what did you do?" Neal snarled.

"I... I didn't say goodbye."

"And? There is always an and." Raoul pushed.

"Damn it, last she saw me I was on the wall with Nicolette."

This time Neal flew at him, only to be stopped by the Lioness and Raoul's hands around his limbs.

"Guess the only thing we can do is wait and of course, scry…" Alanna sighed as she held fast to the squirming Neal. 

* * *

><p>The days had passed slowly for Keladry as they wound their way north to the border before heading east toward the mountains. The fact that only the shaman who called himself Erikk, and Westly, the commander of the squad, seemed to speak common was all the more disheartening.<p>

They had ridden hard the first few days, working Peachblossom till the normally aggressive and high strung horse barely had the energy to snap at the other's war steeds. It was when night fell that she joined them by the fire; listening, and watching as they cooked what they caught along the way. The men never seemed discouraged as they rested. Laughing, joking, wrestling matches, and even games of cards or stones that she didn't understand just yet. It was the sixth night when Westly finally sat beside her and offered her a plate.

"Eat." He said in common before she took it. As she nibbled a bit of rabbit, he spoke something almost foreign to her before nodding and pointing again.

"Kanin, rabbit. Rabbit, Kanin." He let his hand fall as Kel swallowed and repeated him. After a few attempts to form the proper sounds she finally had it as he smiled and moved to the rest of her plate. By the end of supper she knew everything they had eaten as well as the men's names. Most sat around her now, eager to teach her in their own way.

"Westly, Vaktare von Gaul." She smiled as the man sat up to his full height. He was by far the broadest of all the men in their group, though not the tallest. With his milk white skin peppered with scars both old a new, to his wheat blond hair that fell behind him like a lions mane, he was truly fearsome when he towered over you. The man had been nothing but kind to her, and oddly enough, she did not fear him. His eyes, though blue as the sky, were much like Sir Myles. Calculated, but protective, the same gaze a man might give a pupil, child, or even kin.

She pulled her gaze from him to Erikk. He was near opposite of Westly. Tall and lean, the man reminded her of Numair only clad in heavy furs and with brands around his temples and peeking out from his sleeves to spread over his hands. His eyes were such a faded shade of blue at first she thought he was blind. His eyes were only offset with thin set lips and ghostly complexion. Of all the men he frightened her though she could not understand why. He often smiled and tried to teach her, as if sensing she was uneasy around him.

Kelland was what Westly had called the joker. His hair was a strawberry color with bright green eyes that danced when he talked. He often didn't go two sentences before causing another to burst into laughter or fall into it himself. Though he stood nearly two heads taller than her, he didn't seem to notice as he rambled on in their tongue before bursting into song during their travels.

Haden and Ian were twins. Mirror images in snow white hair that fell to their waists in a single tight braid. They both had pale, jade green eyes and a hint of a tan to their skin. They spoke little and seemed to work with each other as if by thought and thought alone. Though they did not smile, they often nodded toward her in some sign of respect.

Lastly was Rian, the tallest of them with his peppered hair and fading blue eyes. The man was still quick enough to be a dangerous opponent, but of all, was the most fatherly. Breaking up squabbles or letting out sighs of disappointment whenever the others would bicker.

His son, Xavian, was handsome with ash blond hair, strong jaw line and beard. He kept his wavy hair shoulder length to frame hazel eyes, which Kel often found lingering on her. Rian often caught it as well and moved beside her, shooting a warning glance at his son.

When she had finally reached full circle, the men started to produce various weapons or items and began to name them. And so started the first of her training; learning the tongue of Gaul.

* * *

><p>The next morning the twins woke her before the others, forcing an axe in her hands. She didn't understand their words as they prodded her till she rose and wandered toward the clearing. Understanding finally that they meant training, she nodded as they continued her language lessons with the names of blows and body parts. She was soaked in her own sweat by the time they returned to camp and the smell of breakfast.<p>

"Are there women knights or soldiers in your land?" She finally asked in their tongue two weeks into their travels. Westly let out a whoop as Kelland through his arm around her shoulders.

"Little wolf speaks!" He announced before laughing as his companions joined in the small victory.

"Little, still learning." She managed to say before throwing up her Yamani mask to keep from blushing.

"You hide." Erikk spoke before switching to common after a swig from his tankard. "Do not fear our people and emotions. Without them they may swear the dark lady has stolen them from you in the night. They are a powerful thing among our people." Westly just nodded before handing her a plate of supper, which strangly was fish. Had they already passed the river, or with any luck their was lake nearby for bathing. The mear thought caused her to smile brightly as she turned to Erikk ready to question the location.

"Haden and Ian." He nodded toward the twins. They didn't look up and just ate in silence. Settling down next to her, he started speaking in his tongue, stopping to translate whenever she cocked her head slightly.

"We have no such thing as Knights like in your land, Little Wolf." He stopped to sip again before looking around the circle. "But in our lands, women raise weapons plenty. It is a joke that our men are born with axe and mug in hand."

"While women shield and sword!" Rian piped in before raising his tankard in salute. "You should see Westly's woman!" Even Westly laughed at such a comment.

"Aye lass, she did not fight on me being the king's Vaktare," it was Erikk who leaned over and whispered the word Champion in her ear as her eyes widened a bit. "But she fought me for the position!"

"And nearly won too!" Kelland piped in before winking at Westly's glare.

"She is rather nasty with a mace. You will see, you will train under her!" Westly finished as Kel couldn't help but shake her head at the imagery of the woman like the lioness, only the size of the men she traveled with. She tried to imagine the giant covered in chain, plate, and furs with the mace resting across her shoulders like it was no more than a fan the court ladies carried. Finally, grinning at her own imagery, she turned to face him.

"Married?"

"No, no, four little ones though. You'll meet them! But there was no need for people telling us we have the gods' approval to love and bear children. No need for your priests and titles. They say that Gaul is even too cold for the gods, Little Wolf." He saluted her once more before taking a long swig of his drink. She perked a brow and made note to question Erikk and Rian about the gods later, when the time was right. 

* * *

><p>The days and nights passed in similar nature. Learning the axe with the twins before breakfast, then riding hard by day, and finally resting to learn by the fire each night.<p>

She missed times like this with the Own, back before she earned her shield and had been put in charge of Haven then New Hope. Even daring to think of it brought up a home sickness that ate at her very core. Thoughts about how the children were doing, if they were still practicing staves in the morning, thoughts of Tobe and prayers that he had not run after her. Of Dom and if he even dared to think of her and regret that night, or if he drowned his sorrows in bed with another woman. What would her parents think, or her friends, or even her king? She had abandoned her post to march North East with what the court would call barbarians; to learn from them and pray that she could prevent what was coming. By the time night had come, they were deep in a heavy fog that was not just her thoughts, and she seemed to be the only one nervous about setting camp.

"If the fog is still here in the morning, will we ride?" She shivered slightly as a harsh wind seemed to bite through her leathers and heavy cloak. Rian had been unsaddling his beast next to her when Kelland slipped out of the air, his mount following behind him like a lost pup.

"Fog? No Little Wolf, this is not fog. This is the clouds." He grinned before disappearing again. It was the very thought that brought about sleep faster, praying that perhaps this was all just a dream.

That morning, practice did not stir her, but the smell of bacon and a type of bread being baked did. Slipping out from her bedroll she nearly felt her jaw drop at the view around them. The mountains seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see, banking and dipping into flat valleys as a river twisted around one mountain and through a valley not far from them. She could see the buildings around the river bed and up the mountain side. Looking back to the mountains, she could already see the snow had fallen in some places, the stark white breaking up the thick emerald green of the dark forest. She had never seen something so awe inspiring, it was truly the roof of the world and it seemed barely touched by mankind.

"Gates pass." Westly pointed to the small city she had been looking at. "We will reach it by afternoon with any luck…and finally a real bed!"

"And of course real women!" Kelland let out a content sigh before Kel looked to him. He quickly sat up and bowed toward her. "Not that you are not, Little Wolf, but we are all guards and hand chosen by the King and High Shaman himself. It would be rude and dishonorable to think of you in the same…" he started Kel couldn't help but start to grin, hoping to finally return the blush he always tried to coax out of her. Although she would never dare say such back home, here it felt natural, as if this type of joking made her one of the men she traveled with.

"…manner in which you'd like to swerve the wenches who seem content on screaming out your name?" Kel spoke quickly fearing any hesitation would leave her stumbling over her words. It was one of the twins who snickered first as Kelland stood there, mounted with his jaw open a bit. "Kelland, close your mouth else you'll catch flies, and I doubt your ladies will like that very much." He did so and grinned now.

"'Seems you may fit in with the women here just fine!" Haden finally declared as he mounted up.

"Come on men, eat and mount up. We ride hard and in three days' time we'll be serving our wenches and a full tankard!" The cheers roared up as men started to rush around. 

* * *

><p>King Jonathan looked over the letter in his hands from Raoul, though they had only just stopped shaking. He had read it over nearly three times and still it made little sense to him. Of all the green knights, Keladry had seemed to be the last on the list to pull something like this. To just disappear into strange lands with men who swore she was part of some prophecy. Had she traveled with Alanna in her youth, perhaps, but on her own? Never. Sighing he placed the letter down and rubbed at his temples. His tea had gone cold and he only knew of two people to talk to that seemed to know her better and maybe could provide some insite. Wyldon and Numair. <p>

* * *

><p>Finally passing through the city named Gates Pass, Keladry recognized where it had gotten its name. It seemed the only possible pass through the mountains less one was on foot, and even then it had its dangers.<p>

At the very end of the city were two huge, imposing figures carved into the stone mountainside. She couldn't help but look up at them in awe, calculating they must be at least three hundred yards tall, if not more! The figure on the left was a man, his legs spread in a stance as he leaned unto a huge curved head axe. His hands resting over its butt as he looked down upon the road. He wore a helm that had a point in its very center and two huge curving horns that dipped down around his face. One couldn't see much of the man behind such a helm but for the eyes that stared down at those who dared to pass.

To the right was a woman who seemed his opposite. Her gown flowed as if it had been true virgin linens that had been turned to stone. She held the shield close over her heart, and a type of pole arm to her side, angled just so she could drop her hand and point it toward an enemy with little effort. Her face was not masked, and held innocence and a hint of a smile as she looked down on them, but something about it was guarded, as if protecting a dangerous secret. The men on the barracks walls raised their weapons and saluted as they road past. Kel just smiled despite the stiffness in her back and legs from riding, already she was missing the soft bed she had found the night before.

"They say our lands were founded by them." Rian piped up, slipping up beside Kel. His own mare was eyeing Peachblossom, waiting to either lash out or slide away from the gelding's teeth.

"Who are they?"

"Adelia, and her Vaktare." He smiled before letting his mare side step away from the cranky gelding. "They say the man was once a brave soldier, leading people of the rebellion from the west. It was in the dark of these mountains he found a helm crafted by the goddess of Chaos. She had left it behind when the gods and immortals walked this world. She left it to call to a champion of her own, her war bringer."

"When he placed it upon his head, nothing could remove it. She controlled his body, and slowly took his soul with each one his axe claimed. She stopped at nothing to try and tear the world apart. The man traveled with ravens, and they say they feasted on the souls and flesh of what he left in his wake. But it was Adelia who was his savior. She belonged to a small village that had a temple where they raised battle maidens-Women sworn to the goddess, and to protect her daughters and innocence. When her tribe was slaughtered and the girls who survived bound to be slaves, he ripped through the bandits camp, killing everything in his wake."

"But it was one girl with eyes that held the moon and stars that caused him to falter. He spared the innocent that day. His humanity won its first battle with the goddess as he set them free, unable to bring his axe down upon her flesh despite his goddess screaming in his head. So he ran, but she followed. She saw what no other person did when they looked onto him. As she followed, she was guarded by wolves, and they hunted for her, warmed her when the snows fell, and protected her from anything that dared to threaten her as she tracked the man." He looked up as most of the men were listening carefully, ready to jump in should he get it wrong. Smiling he looked back to Kel. "And she followed him into the very sacred springs that our capital was built around. There she saw his struggle, his fight with the great helm. He had tried everything to be rid of it, his own neck and fingers bloody as he thrashed about in the pools. He fought off the goddess's hold only to have her sink her poisonous nails deeper into his mind. It is said that Adelia stood before the pools and disrobed. She approached him skyclad." He paused at the look of confusion on her face. "Nude, proving her innocence and trust by offering her flesh unarmed. He didn't dare touch her, this perfect image of strength, power, and innocence. But she touched him, her hands found the helm, and lifted it with ease. They say it was the purity, innocence, faith, and love that shattered the hold the goddess had on the helm and man." He finished before Kelland cleared his throat as Kel swiveled in her saddle to look back and toward the gates her eyes going over both figures slowly.

"He took her in those springs. She gave him everything and he took it, consummating what they were, and so becoming the first rulers of Gaul. They say that night he planted the first of a long line of strong kings and queens. They rebuilt this land strong, and made sure no one could ever destroy it again. It's why few ever leave, and each pass in protected by their image."

"Our women are just as strong and respected as our men. Yes." Rian smiled as she turned back to stare up at him her face still in awe. Maybe this was the right path after all. 

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone, I'm hoping to make the chapters a bit more lengthy as time goes on so this length will normal. I do hope you enjoyed it and I would like your honest opinion.<p>

The myth was spawned from the painting of 'The Death Dealer' by Frank Frazetta with my own ideas that ran with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Firstly, I would like to thank everyone who left reviews! I know not everyone reviews and actually doing so means so much to me! For those who don't review but still put me as a author, or even story watch, thank you so much as well! You all have no idea how happy it makes me to write something others enjoy! As always, much thanks to Dares, my Beta. You've no idea how much of a lifesaver you are, I swear you have the patience of a saint! **

**~As for the mythology, Pierce brought such amazing renditions of Greek mythology in her past works that I loved. I intend on bringing in some other more northern maybe touch on middle eastern down the line. We shall see! **

**~Will it be as Long as Fallen? Who knows, I love that story and I look up to her writing and style. But I can state that this will NOT be a short bit of work. I am hoping for weekly (Or bi weekly depending on my muse) Updates. And intend to finish it! **

**~And yes much to my stupidity, Anonymous reviews are now accepted. I didn't realize I had them off! **

**~And now for chapter four! Remember your voice counts and can help mold what may come of our characters. I love others input and ideas to help form the muscle and flesh of a story around it's base skeleton. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

* * *

><p>Numair paced the room as Alanna stared in disbelief; her jaw had gone slack from what Numair had spoken just moments ago.<p>

"You…can't find her?" Each word was sharp and to a point. The rage noticeable despite the leash she tried to have on her temper with the man.

"No, I was tracking them till they entered the pass. I cannot get pass it. It is as if the moment I reach the pass, a wall is blocking me." He snapped as Diane patted the chair trying to get the man to calm down

"Stop pacing, you're making kitten nervous." She frowned as he sighed and slid into the seat. Daine took to rubbing at his temples.

"So now what?"

"Aside from sending someone there, nothing. They protected her though, even their formation around her. I doubt they wish her any harm, for they had far too many opportunities.

"Doubt…" Alanna muttered.

* * *

><p>The next two days passed in a whirlwind for Kel. Each meal was held by a celebrating village that acted as if she was one of them. Men and women tested skills against each other, flirted danced. and sung. And each village sat about her, teaching her more of their language, history and the world around them. Often times the elder women clad in leathers in furs but still bearing arms would present her with some type of token. In the mornings before practicing with her axe she continued to work with her glaive, and women of the village joined her, but only bore pole arms much like the figure had carried. She had never seen so many women bearing arms or beating men in a test of skills, it just felt so natural. These women were just like her; strong, protective, and fiercely loyal. It was when they reached a certain village Erikk motioned toward the wall.<p>

"They wish to meet you Keladry, they wish to know why their mantle has called upon the Protector of the Small rather than their own maidens." He motioned toward the two women posted by the gate.

Turning Peachblossom toward the opening, she tried to still her nerves. The women watched her with curious interest as she passed, careful to stay away from Peachblossom's teeth and hooves as the beast held its ears flat, knowing without having to see that the whites of his eyes were showing. It was then that one woman stepped forward, her hair white with age and wrinkles pushed at the corners of her eyes and lips, though it did not seem to slow her.

"So you are the Protector from the west. It is an honor to meet the maiden the prophet sought out." Her words were crisp and dry as she looked Kel over. Suddenly before her and the other women at arms, Kel felt incredibly small. Slipping from the saddle, she approached and offered an arm to the woman. "And I see the King's guards taught you well already." She grinned before grasping Kels arm in a firm shake. "Come, let us speak of your lands for a change. The men can camp outside the gates." Kel followed the woman, only daring to look back once and see that they had already started to set camp.

The woman wandered through the hall of the barracks before stopping in what seemed an office. Kel froze as a huge dog in the shadows raised its head, the growling loudly before seeing its mistress relaxed.

"This is similar to the goddess's temple where I am from. No male may enter it."

"Correct, we train many Shield Maidens here in this sacred village, mostly common born women that seek the shield and calling before they find their place in the world." She nodded before sitting down. Motioning toward a rather large leather chair, Kel slipped into it and relaxed as she looked back to the dog. The beast nudged a pup from its side as the little beast gave a playful yelp and growl before the litter bounded towards her, clearly intent on greeting and seeing if the newcomer wished to play. "It is good they like you, so tell me of your lands and the women there."

"Most think I dishonor my family. Women are not meant to be fighters, only bear children and run households." Kel tried not to smile as she spoke, her hands running over each of the puppies.

"That is interesting; I heard your lands were progressive

"Becoming. Long ago there were women knights, but for some reason they stopped. Years ago the King's champion disguised herself as a man to learn and train. She revealed herself and caused a whirlwind at court. They made it legal then, and I was the first in ten years since the law passed to dare try."

"So you are truly a rarity." The elder woman spoke, the hint of a smile at the corner of her lips.

"There are others who want to, but it is very costly, and cannot be done without support and patronage." Kel frowned at the thought. "There are the goddess's warriors, any many join them but they never have the freedom what your maidens do."

"Most forget that the goddess also loves and bore children when they bind women to her. We do not." The woman's face broke down a bit as the bitch put her head on her lap. "So why do they call you the Protector?" Kel blushed a bit at this.

"I am just. I do not see what separates nobles and commoners, children or adults, even animals. I believe they should all be equally protected. I cannot stand to see injustice or harm come to any of them."

"So you take it as your mantle to protect those who cannot protect or speak for themselves."

"Yes." The woman looked her over for a moment before rising.

"Then perhaps they were right about you. Perhaps it is new blood our lands need to shake the fear of leaving our mountains. So I wish to give you a gift, Keladry of Mindelan, Protector of the Small." She smiled as she walked toward the girl before the wiggling mass of pup's massed around her feet. Kel looked panic stricken as the woman towered over her before leaning in and taking a hand. Only her Yamani mask kept a grip before the woman broke into a smile.

* * *

><p>Erikk sat mounted and holding Peachblossom's reins as they awaited Kel that morning. The men were anxious to finish their journey, with barely a two hour ride down and around the mountain to the capital. When Kel finally made her way out of the gates it was Westly who sat straight up in the saddle looking at the bundle in her arms.<p>

"What in the gods…" He started before Erikk offered her the reins and held his arms out for the bundle.

"It is a rare honor, Keladry, to be given such a gift from the high mother." He looked to Kel's smile as the bundle squirmed. A tiny nose and still floppy eared pup peaked out of the wrapping. Most of the men smiled then as she slipped into the saddle and took the bundle again, offering it a bit of meat.

"Shall we? I don't think she'll eat or nap for long before wanting to run about." Kel grinned as Westly nodded and let out a sharp whistle. Kel didn't look back to the village as they rode, but she couldn't help but smile as she rode and the pup napped in her lap.

* * *

><p>The city that lay before them when they rounded the mountain and started their decent was so similar to Corus she couldn't help but shake her head in hopes it was a mere huge walls kept the outer city from the inner districts, fields separated the way from the city to the castle, but it was the castle itself that was awe inspiring. It appeared as if the mountain itself had formed the castle from its craggy face. Towers picked along the cliffs edge as the main bulk of it protruded out.<p>

"Beautiful isn't it?" Ian finally spoke before they all kicked their horses into a canter and rushed towards the walls.

It was as they passed the first gate into Catheia, that activity picked up. The moment they entered, a pieball pony flew straight at Westly, and a silver bundle flung itself from saddle to his arms with a squeal.

"Leah!" He laughed, tossing her in the air before sitting her before him. Her hair was a few shades lighter than his, but her dancing blue eyes were his. From her size Kel took her to be around eight, especially with the fact that her breaches were now too short for her, a clear sign that she had entered the 'growing like a weed' phase of life.

"Whatcha bring me Papa?" She laughed as he mussed her hair.

"You'll see, and why are you not in class lassy?" He started to lecture as she grinned.

"Cause I whopped Lyle's ass, so momma said I can see you in!"

"Did he at least put up a good fight!" Haden managed while he laughed.

"Ya, but momma thinks he likes me so lets me win!" She nodded as Haden just rolled his eyes.

"Figures your son would go after my baby girl!" Westly called out as Rian nodded to Kel.

"Welcome to city life."

* * *

><p>The only thing she noticed as a difference between both capitals was that this city lacked a temple district. Only two long halls lingered where one would have been, and beyond that lay the castle. It had no dainty spires or awe inspiring beauty, but it held a different type of beauty; practical and perfect in Kel's opinion. The moment they entered the gates men called out and women leapt training fences rushing the horses with smiles and even some with tears. They nearly tackling men out of the saddle, some pulling them down onto the ground where they sat on them and leaned in for a kiss. Kel felt a blush creeping up her neck as she watched this before slipping from the saddle. Left standing, she tried not to look at the couples and focused on the squirming pup in her arms. It was a group of people that approached and cleared their throats that got the men's attention.<p>

The man in the center screamed deadly, down to his simple tunic. He must have stood at least six and a half feet tall, broad shoulders that tapered down into a barrel of a chest and small waist. He wore nothing to separate him from the others, but like her own King he wore a unseen crown. Chin held high, with calculating sharp green eyes. Dark rust colored hair and neat trimmed beard framed his angled face as he just looked Kel over slowly. She bowed her head as the woman to his left chuckled.

"No need for formalities Keladry of Mindelan, you are equal here." She smiled as Kel rose to meet her gaze when she slipped into sight. She wore a simple dress, though a sword was belted at her side, her long blonde hair braided back and out of harm's way. Though she wore a pleasant smile, she seemed just as dangerous as the man to her side. From the very way she walked, her posture, and stance it was a dead giveaway that this was the queen of Gaul. To her far right a younger man stood and Kel could barely keep herself from staring. Like his mother, he had blond hair falling to his shoulders, as well as a neatly trimmed beard that framed his all too perfect bone structure and nose. Ice blue eyes stared into her own before he stepped forward and offered a hand. Kel grasped it like the men taught her and shook. He didn't hold back his strength as if testing Kel, before smiling as he saw her arms bulge to keep her hand steady.

"A true honor, Lady Protector." He bowed his head before stepping back as his father smiled. "And I see the Sisters already gifted you with the highest honor. I will be sure to see to it that you have items in your quarters for the pup." He flashed a smile as Kel forced herself to look now to the king.

"I am Balthasar, this is my wife Aubyre." He smiled finally as Kel opened her mouth and he held up his hand.

"No formalities unless there are outsiders, and you are anything but that to us. This is my son Byron, my daughters are out riding but you will meet them soon enough." He smiled as he looked her over before nodding to his son.

"Come, you must be tired, I will show you around." Byron smiled offering an arm as Kel leaned into Peachblossom.

"I must tend to my mount first, he's rather…" She started as a woman walked up. She was dressed like most, but had an odd mark around one of her eyes. As she neared, Kel noticed it was knot-work, a brand like some military men she knew had. Unlike the basic brands Kel had seen in the past this one was delicate, the knot work itself thin and feminine, swirling as it came to the form of a horse over her left eye.

"Our horse mistress, your mount will be well tended." The king spoke as Peachblossom's ears flattened then perked and she giggled and offered the beast a hand. Kel watched slightly amazed as he nuzzled it.

"He's a smart boy, says the Other made him so. He'll be fine, I promise." She whispered as Kel handed over the reins. Other, Kel pondered, What other? Less she was gifted with horse magic. Taking a deep breath to settle her thoughts Kel grabbed her packs as Westly grabbed the other and followed after her, and the three royals.

* * *

><p>As handsome as Byron was, Kel could do nothing but feel comfortable around him. He was much like Roald was when she was a page. Offering a pleasant smile as he talked, noticing her eyes falling on bits of art and explaining them. Though the further they ventured into the mountain's stronghold, the more confusing the paths became. He explained it as a way to trick an enemy, by leading them in circles that looked alike, and true to his word paintings and sculptures were repeated every few halls with only slight variances.<p>

"The one drawback is the lack of windows." She mumbled as they reached a long stretch of hall that was guarded by a maiden and her guard. Two huge wolfhounds lay at their feet.

"Come winter you will not be saying that." He laughed before nodding to the guards. "Those closest to the royal family live in this hall. Your quarters will be here as well." Westly explained in common as Kel's jaw fell.

"But..."

"You are a guest of the royal house. It would be rude otherwise." He just grinned, knowing that he had her pinned with those few words. Sighing with defeat, she followed after the men. Byron continued to ramble about the history of the castle and mountain and the new expansions before stopping at a large wooden door. The figurehead of a wolf was mounted as a knocker along with a nameplate over it reading 'Mindelan'.

"That was fast. How did you..."

"Raven, your lands send word by carrier pigeon, even hawk. Well, pigeons here freeze, and hawks or eagles are hard kept through winter months." He offered that smile that would have made most women's knees melt before swinging the door open.

The first room was a sitting area. Overstuffed chairs and lounges lay about the room and over a plush emerald carpet. Pillows were scattered here and there, and panels of silks or velvet lined the walls. While the halls were rough plain stone with a painting here or there, the rooms were anything but. Moving slowly she wandered about, spotting bits of art here or there, decorative weapons hung on the walls.

The next room was the sleeping quarters and it was every bit as elaborate. From the bed, she swore could fit at least four of these huge northern men, to the armors. Her packs lay gently beside one of the dark wooden chests while the pup instantly darted for a metal bowl in the corner.

Westly and the prince leaned against the door frame as she wandered around, letting her finger tips brush the smooth wood, stone, velvet, silk, and furs. She knew she was shaking, this was far to elaborate, even the King of Tortall didn't have such luxury. Opening the final door she just stared for a moment. A private bathhouse. The tub literally carved into the stone as a privy sat behind another door. Closing it she turned to glare at the men.

"Before you protest, you must know we are a rich land. While we do not have your university's and mage schools we have hard working men, women, and nobles. Furs, war steeds, gems, ore. These are our lifeblood and sustain us quite well." The prince spoke up proudly. "We have spent our years hiding in our mountains and building our forces and lands. Generations of peace, aside from raiders, have left us stronger than people think." His sly grin let her in on their little secret.

"Because no one suspects the dumb barbarians of the north..." She muttered.

"Exactly, Little Wolf." Westly grinned, moving into the room. "We may be barbarians but we know of comfort when it comes to our own homes. Now, you should dress and join us for supper. You'll want to rest before training starts."

"Training?" She perked a brow at that.

"Oh yes, you start in the morning. Mother and Westly here are overseeing it." Byron didn't laugh but one could see his eyes dance as Kel looked up.

"Goddess help me."

* * *

><p>King Jonathan paced his office as he waited for the last few he had summoned to arrive. Already his wife sat beside his empty chair. She was on edge herself for not knowing what exactly was going on.<p>

Alanna, George, Numair, Diane, Dom, Neal, Wyldon, Roale, Buri, and Roald all sat around the room.

The moment the door opened and Gary walked in the King stopped his pacing.

"My lord." He nodded as Jonathan just returned the nod, waiting for him to sit down.

"For those who don't know but have heard rumors because of palace gossip, it is true. Keladry of Mindelan was escorted north by a group of barbarians claiming themselves to be from Gaul." Wyldon blanched at this as he looked over the group. "We need to discuss possible outcomes."

"Outcomes... you mean like not go after her!" Neal nearly jumped up before being lanced by Alanna's glare.

"I will not start another war sending knights and other men on a wild goose chase Queenscove, while I wish there was another way I cannot risk the whole of the kingdom"

"What if we volunteer?"

"No, winters coming and it's too dangerous. The ambassador of the warlord will arrive at any time and we cannot give him any reason of doubt in this treaty." Gary spoke up now.

"So we leave her to die, or worse!" Dom spoke up.

"He's right, Jon, if it were Alanna of anyone of us you'd send a squad after them."

"Because she is my champion and you the leader of the Own, damn it Raoul don't make this harder then it is." Jonathan snapped as he took his seat, running fingers through his hair.

"My lord, you forget Keladry is a hero of the people, not just the nobles. While the nobles rule the lands we do so from the back of the commoners who adore her. From her tales in the north to protecting a seamstress from a nobles wraith the people know and love her. You risk the peoples love doing nothing." Wyldon spoke up. Neal's jaw nearly dropped at that fact alone.

"And what would you have me do?"

"That is not my choice. But she is the first true Lady Knight. No offense Alanna but the goddess's hand was upon you and guiding you. Keladry did this without gods' graces, without the gift. Since she's been knighted and the people have heard of her and seen her joust we've had what, a double in women to the riders? How many girls have joined ranks as pages and are sending in their papers ever year?"

"She is a true knight and doing nothing..." The king got up and started to pace.

"The nobles will brand her for abandoning her post if they find out. Her parents are our best ambassadors Jon, if they are mourning for their daughter and a King that does nothing, how do you think negotiations will go?" The queen spoke gently as she laid a hand on her husbands arm.

"There is one way..." Diane spoke up.

"You know magic won't work, we've tried..." Alanna started before Diane shrugged.

"Maybe not your magic, but they wouldn't think anything of a sparrow or owl in the dense woods." She smiled as Kitten looked up to chirp at her. "I'm sure, if we can get an escort to the closest town, I can go in. See if she's okay, even bring news. Not to mention it would not take as long, a full ride then the way a bird flies, I'm sure it would work." Numair gripped her hand as she looked up to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Kel has always treated the People with such respect. She treats them no differently than she does any human and for this I respect her. I want to help the best I can. Do you authorize this?" She looked to the king as he sighed now.

"As of this moment. What Kel is doing is kept quiet, do not speak a word. If the nobles start demanding her stripped of titles as a deserter, then she is following her parents footsteps as ambassadors to learn more of our northern brethren. I expect you back by midwinter." He glared at Diane would just nodded. "Who is accompanying you?"

"Alanna, Raoul, Dom, and Neal." The king nodded as she spoke. "And we leave in the morning."

"So mote it be." Alanna rose as the others muttered the phrase.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Again, I can not thank you all for the story/auther watches reviews or even visits! And as usual I'll ask you please to review, it helps me see where I may be straying from a Pierce characters true nature or if you as the reader would like to see something happen in particular! **

**~Yes I'm real, and I've a ocd for finishing things I love (this being one of them) I will give away that I've every chapter summarized right down to the last, but leave room should some review or idea inspire me I can add it, so I promise when I say regular updates and completion I mean it! **

**~Chapter four brought a personally touching review from Ashley. Though its anonymous I can't help but thank you so much for it. Reason I'm saying that is I understand completely. I'll admit to being a bit older then the normal crowed here (Same age as you actually!) But I proudly display my books. These characters were my Hero's and Roll Models growing up and I'll be damned if I ever forget that. To this day I still give the girls of my family (Niece, or cousin) a set of the Lioness and Protector series on their tenth birthday. As Pierce fan's its our duty to spread the joy her books gave to us AND teach the future generation (Cause lets admit some of them REALLY need it) Morals, Honor, and that they can do anything if they set their mind to it regardless of being a dainty girl or not! **

**~And now enough of my ramble enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Kel could barely catch her breath as she raced through the halls after Baltasar's youngest daughter. The girl had more energy than the growing pup under Keladry's care, and it clearly showed. Nearly every morning started in the same fashion; she would find herself stirred by the chambermaids as they came in to stoke the fire, gather her dirty clothing, put out food and water for the wolf pup, then slip out the door. Even though they never entered the bedroom, just the fact that they entered her quarters was enough to stir her out of habit. Not even two days after arriving Baltasar's youngest daughter began showing up as bright and chipper as ever. With her faint freckles and devious green eyes, she would watch Kel practice her glaive before playing a game of 'tag'. Little did Kel know that the girl was training them her in her own way.

Racing around the castle had built up muscle Kel had rarely used, each passing day let her run further and a bit faster, allowing her to put more effort into burst of speed now and then. The pup, dubbed Onna, was growing by leaps and bounds too, reaching nearly forty pounds and was all paws. Her once nearly all black fur finally lightening, she was quite a sight. Now she was a blur as she raced before Kel, then back to make sure she kept up, then back towards Isabella.

"Isabella!" Kel laughed as she rounded the main hall to see numerous men wandering in and out of the huge open gates. The cold wind whipped at her cheeks as she slowed her pace. She had been here barely two months, and the days had changed rather quickly, the leaves had started to turn, and winters chill had set in. This didn't hinder training or any other activity of the people here; it was as if they were born with ice in their veins. Shivering, she wandered toward the door and stared wide-eyed at what she found.

The entire world had changed overnight. A blanket of snow lay across the grounds, roofs, tree limbs. Children and dogs were already out wrestling and playing in the new white world as if it had never happened before. Taking a step forward, Onna bounded towards her and sat down, yapping and talking in her own way. For each step Kel took, the pup took a step back and sat back down continuing her yapping conversation.

What month was it even? Late September, maybe early October… her thoughts quickly left her as a ball of snow collided with the side of her face. Onna leapt up, playfully yapping before doing that cute puppy bow toward her, ready to continue the chase or start playing. Kel looked toward the stables where Isabella stood grinning, another snow ball in hand and ready.

"Early winter?" Kel called out. Isabella just laughed before throwing the second one, this one cleared Kel's head as Onna raced after it before rushing the girl.

"No, on time!" She laughed again before grabbing for another pile of snow. Kel grinned from ear to ear and dove to her right, hand grabbing and throwing the fistful of snow as quick as she could.

* * *

><p>Sitting patiently over dinner, Kel couldn't help but keep looking up at the King. His eyes were transfixed over a missive that had arrived late that afternoon. He had not lifted a single morsel of food to his lips, or even looked to his tankard yet.<p>

"My lord?" Westly cleared his throat as he leaned in toward his friend. The king let out an audible sigh as he leaned forward, taking his tankard in hand.

"We need two deployments. One for the shore, the other west." He finally spoke up before taking a sip. A few people let out a great full sigh as they began eating. Lowering the tankard he spoke quietly, so as only those at his exact table could hear.

"Raiders hit two outposts in the west, Stonehand and Wintersbane, taking what livestock, materials, and people they could. Without supplies and rebuilding they will be lucky to last another raid, never mind the winter." He paused again to slip a bit of chicken into his mouth. After a few moments he washed it down before looking to his son. "But I'm willing to bet that the cowardly bastards are held up somewhere in the mountains, quarries, or even caves. I want them flushed out and dealt with." Byron leaned forward now, talking over his mother as she listened between them.

"If we travel the main road together and split, troops can move west and cutters north. It will make traveling far faster. Troop's will reach the west faster to rebuild and protect. While cutters make their way North, then back South and to the fiefs." He spoke up as his mother smiled.

"That's a lad, the merchants arrived far too early, they know it's going to be a rough winter. With the stores full from harvest we need to filter the extra out before it spoils." Aubyre spoke up as she picked at her own steak.

"So Westly will lead the First and Third. I want Second to cut up north." Byron started to eat and talk which let Kel relaxed even if only a little bit.

"Why not Third. Second is far too large and would be more use West." The middle child, of the royal couple, Tyra, spoke up.

"Exactly why we want them North. They will move faster and at a steady pace. In a few days time we can send transports after them. The Third are quick and can travel faster with the First division. By the time transports reach the north it will be perfect timing to reroute the supplies to our lords in Bane and Hand." The king spoke quickly as the girl looked confused then her mouth formed a small O and she nodded in understanding. He just simply looked to Westly who grinned.

"You ride tomorrow. Be ready."

"Me, I was just starting to get bored of being your armored statue." He grinned as the King laughed and supper continued.

* * *

><p>"Remind me ya need another mount when the fair comes around!" Westly laughed as he looked over to Kel and Peachblossom.<p>

"Peach is just fine, thank you." She retorted as Peach lifted his head proudly and puffed up as if to prove his mistress's point. Onna just looked up at them and cocked her head to the side confused.

"Fine yes, but he's starting to get tired on long heavy rides. He's aging, lass, and grows weary." Erikk piped up as he slipped beside them, packed and ready to go.

That much was at least true, Peachblossom had been in her care since her first week at the palace. He must have been four or five when she received him and that put him at fourteen or so now, a good age to retire and relax Kel thought to herself. Sighing she swung up and into the saddle, Peach turning his head to look her over as if reading her mind.

"Your still a grand warhorse, don't let them tell you any different." She quipped as he turned back to look at the goofy pup. Onna cocked her head to the side, tongue lolling out before letting out a whimper.

"Stay with Isabella." Kel said as the pup made a rather pathetic whine.

"Your companion comes with us, time to get her first taste of battle."

"She's barely…"

"What? Five months or so. She needs to learn how to work with you now. The maidens bring their pups everywhere regardless of age." Byron grinned before looking up. "It's time she learns." It was the echo of a horn in the distance that made Onna jump and Peach stand at attention. Kel could hear the hoof falls on the compact snow as they approached, and again the horn went off, this time the sound of howls echoed it as Onna tilted her head back and eagerly tried to join in.

"See, she was created for this Kel." The prince whispered after leaning over to get close enough to her ear.

What she saw next nearly took her breath away. Two banner carriers rode in front holding up silver banners; on the field itself were a crossed sword and pole arm over a shield, the shield itself was decorated with a raven and wolf. Shield Maidens. Kel had only seen a couple of them practice before, but now it was as if they were unearthly.

Each rode upon a proud war steed that would put Lord Wyldon's to shame. The beasts wore heavy leathers and furs around them as they tossed their heads at the sudden slowing of pace. A pack horse followed each maiden, as well as a guard to their right. She could see the shield and pole arm strapped to each pack before settling upon their armor. The helms were crafted to both deflect a blow as well as strike fear into their enemies. Styled to look like a snarling wolf's head, it covered the full face and head. A gorget of heavy molded leather covered their necks and over the chest and shoulders.

From here she could see the hint of a molded breastplate peaking out from their surcoats. The surcoat itself was of heavy leather speckled with tiny scale mail that fell to the ankles and was split for riding. Under that she could see a simple shift dress with a full skirt and winter pantaloons. Boots had guards around the calves and were meant for quick movement and riding. Nothing heavy like the grieves she used to wear. Some wore pauldrons, often molded and scratched to look like fur and an extension of the helm. The men beside them wore simple dark armor with fur cloaks and huge broad swords or axes.

These were the shield maidens and their Vaktares. Fluid and deadly on the killing field, the perfect balance of feminine grace and masculine aggression. In her opinion, these were true warrior women, flowing like water when they took up arms, but deadlier then most men. Kel couldn't help but envy them, knowing all to well that under the armor they could pass perfectly as any courtier and still tromp her on the practice fields. Kel barely realized one woman had stopped before her and Byron while she was lost in her own thoughts.

Nodding, the woman took her helm off to reveal snow white hair speckled with grey. It was pulled up and into a type of bun to keep out of her face. Her hazel eyes danced as well as the laugh lines at her mouth and eyes.

"Westly still a pain in the ass as ever?" She spoke to Kel as she just opened then closed her mouth and nodded. "See what you did Westly, telling her tales and stories, now she's to scared to even talk to me!" Kel tried not to laugh at the woman's teasing before she got a bit more serious. "So, you're to ride with us. Westly wants you trained in our ways, Lady Knight." Kel nodded once more before following the woman's gaze to her pup now.

"He calls you Little Wolf." She spoke quietly as Kel finally managed the courage to reply.

"I don't get it…"

"You will in time. Come, you ride with us, talk with us, dine with us. We'll train you and loosen that tongue and mask of yours this expedition. You'll need it in this damned city." She laughed before turning her mount about. The man behind her was just grinning like a fox before bowing his head to her. Kel nudged Peachblossom after the woman before the loud, audible sigh of Kelland could be heard over the entire grounds.

"Alas, another beauty lost to the maidens. I swear at this rate I'll never find myself a wife and have wee ones." Kel just blushed trying to hide her face in the fur of her robe as she followed the woman. Though, some part of being desired lit a small ember deep inside her. Perhaps Dom wasn't the only one, and maybe she could fine someone to treat her equally here and not as the Lady Knight or Protector.

* * *

><p>It was early the next morning when someone shook Kel awake. Instantly she grabbed for her weaponry and armor before the woman shook her head.<p>

"We train." Was all she said, leaving a rather confused Kel laying in her bedroll. The sun had not even risen yet and the sky was only just now starting to lighten, the first few stars fading to the coming dawn. Outside her tent women were already rushing around, some in just their heavy furs and gowns, others already starting to get armored up.

In truth it was the smell of breakfast that drew her to the main tent. Inside a woman worked over a large pot, stirring now and then before stopping to pour some of the mix to others. Kel approached hesitantly as the woman smiled up at her. She was hardly different than any other woman here, but seemed a bit more welcoming.

"You will need your strength, Little Wolf." She chuckled, forcing a bowl into Kel's hands. Seconds later a large chunk of a type of crumbling bread was balanced in the other and a slab of meat on that.

Venturing toward the only few chairs and small tables she sat down and looked at the creation. It was a type of heavy thick cut oat and pearled barley. Mixing it slightly with her spoon revealed dried berries and nuts. Taking a small bite she nearly melted into the spoon at the taste. It was rich and earthy, with hints of honey and cinnamon. Not hesitating she tried the bread next; it was rather simple in comparison and rather heavy.

"Corn bread." Another woman spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"It's corn bread, you looked confused." She laughed inching closer before offering a hand. "Deia."

"Kel." She shook the woman's hand in typical fashion before returning to her dish, hesitating a bit at the meat.

"Either elk or goat, they make sure we always have enough protein to keep us running." Again Kel looked at the woman like she had six heads. "Sorry, my mother was a cook for the armies. But protein, it's well, meat and things like it; beans, nuts, fish. There is something about it that gives our body's more energy than say bread or cheese. Using heavy grains; like the oats and corn, makes them last even longer." She nodded sagely before using the bread to soak up the last bits of her porridge before standing. "Best hurry, we have practice." Kel nodded once and proceeded to eat as fast as she could. She knew what Wyldon was like when she was late, never mind these women.

As she reached the small clearing she couldn't help but look at each one of them. The elders formed a circle, resting on their shields as they egged, cheered, or corrected the youth. Deia was in the center now with another girl standing back to back. Four other women circled them before lunging. Kel watched amazed as they fought so smoothly that even the Yamani's would envy their form for the size and bulk of their armor. In the end the four were defeated while Deia, her ally having turned on her, would have been as well.

"Use your shield as a weapon Deia, you hesitate to do so." Kel recognized the woman as the head of the Third, Rianna. Slipping up next to the woman she kept her mask up and waited. "Now, protector you must show us what you know. Take Deia's practice sword and shield." She whistled as the elders parted and let Kel slide into the center. Taking a deep breath she looked at the four women who circled her.

"Go."

The moment the word echoed the clearing, the first of the blows came. The first opening was clear, the girl moved her shield when she thrust forward, parrying the blow she brought her shield in then sword up. The blow would have plunged through ribs before the girl bowed out. Spinning, she barely raised her shield in time to block another blow, and took a swipe at one girl's legs. She felt the practice steel slap her as the girl skittered out. The third was just as easy; she put too much force into her shield and was easily disarmed. However that move left her open as the fourth girl had her blade to her neck. Holding her hands up, she slipped back.

"Very good. Again."

That was how it started. Each morning before all the stars disappeared in the early light Kel rose to train with the maidens. Breakfast was filling and burned off by the time they had finished practicing. By mid morning they were armored and saddled up, continuing their trek west. She had missed these routines, these habits she had forgotten since her days as a page and squire. Laughing to herself at the mere thought, she wondered if even Wyldon's training held a candle to these aggressive women. Though, at least here she never would have had the title of Probationer.

* * *

><p>By the time they had reached Stonefist Kel felt an overwhelming surge of joy, for they finally met up with the First. Not realizing how much she missed Westly and the others, she egged Peachblossom into a trot up to his tent. Dismounting, a man pushed the tent flap aside and smiled up at her, Erikk.<p>

"I was wondering when you'd show up, come in." He motioned as she followed and was embraced in half hugs as the men and Rianna were positioned around a table with maps. As they talked she got a full survey of the damage. They had slaughtered the livestock they could not take with them, burning whatever crops or supplies they could not carry. While the main storage buildings were saved, they held no food. They had lost over sixteen men and had countless injured. Along with the missing livestock and mounts were women and children.

"Slaves." Westly sighed as he looked up at Kel. He knew all too well how the very thought made her blood boil. "We will get them back Kel, they can't have gone far. They don't know these mountains well enough, especially with the storm." She nodded in agreement as Haden looked her over for a moment.

"For a protector you have a thirst for blood." His comment made her jaw drop as Westly looked up and glared at her.

"I do not. I just do not tolerate slavery; the mere thought is just…" She began to ramble.

"Calm down, I was only teasing at you. We all hate the thought and wish death upon those who practice the trade." He managed as his hand fell on her shoulder giving it a comfortable squeeze. "You must calm yourself and think clearly here, a single raised voice or wrong move can spell death. Now come, let's meet the lord."

For a barbaric people they had spent far too many hours over reports and discussions with the nobles. She could barely keep her eyes open as they neared the close. Stifling a yawn, Erikk offered her a water skein.

The one advantage to all these meetings was she was able to learn more about the lands. While most of the fiefs were still in a futile age, some were advanced in certain fields. All fiefs were ruled as if they had their own king. The lands were surely big enough to have counted as small kingdoms. These lords that ruled the lands all served in a council to the high king. While each land had its own laws and regulations, they did have to abide by the high kings law and judgment. Stonefist, though it was Wintersbane's neighbor, was its near opposite. Wintersbane's people were craftsman by trade, specializing in metals and gems from deep within the mountains. Its people were smaller, more lean and tall then tall and broad, and most had dark hair and green eyes. Stonefist was a land of armor and weapon smiths, its people could use the weapon and armor they could make though were not meant for hit and run raiders. While Wintersbane was attacked by pure brute force, Stonefist should have been able to defend itself.

"How did this happen?" Kel muttered as she leaned toward Erikk to return the skein. In the stronghold of Stonefist there were perhaps two hundred soldiers, and thousands more if you counted all its small villages and outposts. Though it meant the men and women had to leave their mines and anvils.

"Magics." Erikk frowned as he pointed his chicken leg at her. "Most of the people here are blind or even fear it."

"Why though, I thought your shamans…" kel started as she reached for her own fork.

"Are what? I can count the number of us on both hands. While we are growing it is slow, and the people still fear magic. It is a fear of something they do not understand."

"But why is magic so rare?" She had been dying to ask that question for weeks now, and hopefully finally she would get her answers.

"Lack of the gods grace I suppose."

"Why though?"

"Keladry, we are a land founded by Chaos's chosen and a battle maiden sworn to the goddess. She cast aside her vows and chastity to the Chosen, of all people. Your golden Mithros and Goddess dare not rally the cold north where their sister blessed the very land."

"So it's a god's vendetta that your people suffer or are not gifted. It seems rather foolish to me." She snorted.

"The gods, in all their power are fickle beings Keladry. It is only our belief, but that's exactly what it is, a belief."

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Want to see something in this story? Perhaps you've a favorite myth you think could work, or a character you want brought into the light. Maybe even an idea or critizism? Please leave a review, it helps me know people are reading (Be it short or long!) and I value Honest opinions!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! And to over 1000 hits. That means alot to me as well! As usual a huge thank you to my Beta who I swear must head desk at times with my spelling and grammar issues! **

**So please enjoy, and again, review. It helps!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

* * *

><p>It took weeks to flush out the Scanran raiders from the mountains, caves, and mines. Each time the maidens rode into battle, Kel joined them. Her body ached to the bone from the cold and the constant training and work, but it felt so good to be sore again; to have something to work for.<p>

As days passed Erikk created wards and protection stones to bury and place around the warehouses and walls of Stonefist to protect its people and newly arriving resources. It was Byron who had to negotiate troops from Stonefist to aid in protecting Wintersbane, and Wintersbane in supplying Stonefist with amulets, runes and wards every few weeks.

By the time Kel got her first few days of rest, she sung at the prospect of a real bath; the kind with soap, salts, hair oils, and scrubbing every inch of the mud and cold off and out of her body. But, as things usually go, the moment she was dried off and cuddled around a book, Erikk had sent someone to get her and of course Byron came tromping into her room without knocking.

"Kel, suit up. We need to ride out." He declared boldly as he pulled a set of clean clothes for her from the closet. She didn't move, being rather nude under the thick blankets and furs, she had no intention of showing such to the prince. "Come on we need to find what's spooking the stock."

"Spooking?"

"Rogue wolf, probably sick, or another group of bandits moving in. Westly wants it dealt with before damage is done and Erikk says something's off in the forest." He stared at her for a moment before a man cleared his throat in the doorway.

"My lord, I think she wishes you to leave in order to change." The masculine voice purred as Byron looked toward the shadowed figure.

"Oh, right. Sorry Kel." He bowed quickly and shuffled out the door closing it behind him. Kel was left wondering what spooked the prince that bad, and who the man was before reality sunk in and she rushed to armor up.

* * *

><p>Kel looked down at Onna and the other hounds as they followed the trail into the thick forest.<p>

"Wolves never venture this close to a village." Haden said gently, even he was on guard as he scanned the tree line, and even the branches.  
>"Haden's a bit scared of the wolves, Kel. Stories you see, spooked him when he was young." Ian grinned at his brother as Haden shot him a look that should have pierced his very soul.<p>

"Really?"

"Aye about wolves that walk as men, they feast on the innocent and can not control their very beast." He teased as Haden just sat up rather ridgedly.

"Enough lads, it's probably just ill." Erikk's growl was enough to get Ian to stop teasing his brother and return to his normal stone face. Kel had only ever seen a normal dog ill once, never mind a wolf, and even then the outcome was grim as her brother was forced to put it out of its

misery.

Even Peach was on edge as he picked his way through the woods and snow, as if testing each step he took. Swearing she saw movement, she raised her bow and spun to the left. Peach stopped as Onna was transfixed on the underbrush. Maybe it wasn't movement? Maybe it was just one of the scent hounds, she kept telling herself. When Onna didn't move Kel looked to the forest once more.

"What is it girl?" She whispered before Peachblossom's ears suddenly pricked up. The beast started to shift and prance in place like a young stud half his years, catching the attention of the others. Huntsmen called out as bows and crossbows were raised, spears pulled from packs. It was then that a single brown shaggy wolf slipped from the brush, staring them down. No hound, wolf, or dog dared rush it.

"This close it's definitely ill." Erikk managed as Kel could feel the sudden pressure of his magic's swelling. It felt odd, like the pressure one felt with old wounds from a coming storm. Peachblossom seemed to not care as he tossed his head up and strode forward, showing off as he did.

"Rein in Kel." Westly snapped as she tried to do as he asked, but Peach ignored her. "Keladry rein _in_!" He bellowed now and, much to her protesting, the beast of a horse refused. It took another second for everything to click in her mind.

"Drop your weapons!" She yelled slipping from the saddle as she rushed the wolf. She could hear the protests in the background.

"Madness the beast…"

"Trust me and drop them!" She snapped before dropping to her knees before the wolf as it just stared at her. "Daine?" She whispered. The wolf just let out a yip and licked her face before proceeding to look her over. Once that was through, Kel turned to look over the men and maidens as they just stared at her. "Let's head back, and then I will explain."

She declared before going back to Peach and mounting up. Daine bounded forward in wolf form, sniffed Onna over before the two turned tail and started back toward the fief.

"You, have a lot of explaining to do." Westly laughed as they road after the two wolves, he always did find humor in the strangest occasions.

* * *

><p>By the time dinner was laid out and underway, Kel joined the men followed by Daine, wearing clothing far too big for her form.<p>

"May I introduce Daine, a wild mage."

"Wild? Or Wolf Walker?" Erikk quipped.

"She is one with animals, so to speak." Kel smiled as the maidens' dogs massed around Daine, exchanging sniffs, yips and even a few grumbles as the pups tried to rush to the front of the pile.

"Odd to see a Wolf Walker, we thought they all died out generations ago." He managed in Common as Daine let a sigh of relief pass her lips.

"Thank the gods you speak Common. But no, my Pa is one so to speak." With that Westly smiled and started to relax, her pride and stubbornly raised chin when she spoke of her Pa seemed to calm his nerves. "You see, our King worries for Keladry. Since magic cannot pass your gates, he sent me."

"Ah, he wishes to see if she came willingly, or as a captive, as well as what we are doing with her. He sounds like a wise and very admirable man. However consider yourself lucky the king was not on this venture, he would not take kindly to spy from the west passing our gates." Westly spoke up as he pushed a bowl of stew toward Daine. "Eat." He motioned as she just stared at him. When she hesitated he dipped a large spoon in it before taking a bite himself. "Eat; we will leave you two alone so you can talk without our influence. If you are to report we want it to be truly her words to the King, because this will be the last contact he has before the time comes." He stood at that as Daine bowed her head respectably. The men started to leave the room as Kelland snuck up between them and threw an arm around Kel, giving her a hug.

"Glad to see she didn't eat you." He said in Common before laughing and starting out the door. Rolling her eyes she took a seat as Daine started to nibble on the soup and bread.

"You seem at peace here despite everything." She spoke suddenly, spooking Kel out of her daydream.

"It's like home, back with the Own I mean. Only, they are all Raoul's size, even the women!" Daine laughed at this as she shook her head.

"And you're… safe with them?"  
>"Very. They have an order similar to the goddess's, only more along the lines of a Knight if that's fathomable. They are training me." Daine perked a brow as she looked to the playful pup that nipped her hand.<p>

"And their High Mother blessed you." She turned to look at Kel before laughing. "Onna as you call her. She's a very smart and good choice of a companion for you. I swear the animals here are all touched."

"The shamans. They are rooted to the earth and its creatures. Some have an affinity for certain animals, like the horses or hounds."

"Shamans? Like from the south?"

"Sort of, I mean add them with a bit of mage, yourself, and the elements."

"Ah, well that could explain it and the strong guards against magic for this land."

"They are very protective, for reasons I don't even fully understand yet." Kel spoke as Daine just nodded. It took her several minutes of silence before she finally spoke up again.

"And the men, what of ill…" She started but stopped as Kel burst into laughter.

"A few have tried, but the ritual has set them in their place."

"Ritual?" Daine just perked a eyebrow at that. Kel just cleared her throat as if she was repeating something word for word.

"Any man who wishes to court a woman must first best her brothers, father, and then herself in a show of combat. Be it combat of arms or wits. At any time and to anyone, the woman may choose to accept the challenge or deny it." She smiled at Daine as she looked her over.

"I've never seen you so, emotional." She said quickly before Kel started to put her mask back up. "No, no its good, but your brothers…"

"The maidens have a saying when they take their vows, 'Through the goddess we can discover our strength, enlighten our minds, own our bodies, and celebrate our emotions.' The Yamani became my people when I was there so I adapted the stone mask, but here it's so different. Emotions make you strong here; they keep reminding me that the goddess is more than a woman in a gown guiding her daughters." She ran her fingers nervously through her growing hair. "It feels good to feel like a woman and a knight at the same time. Tortall the balance was… I wasn't balanced. And even the Yamani teach the need for balance."

"These barbarians seem to be nothing of the sort. Perhaps we have always underestimated the north." Daine frowned at this before taking a bit more soup. "The king is not going to like this at all."

"As for brothers, Haden and Ian have taken it upon themselves to be my brothers at arms with Westly my father. The king approved of them doing so and anyone that's stupid enough to challenge the King's champion and some of the two best fighters in the land well…" She giggled as Daine just leaned into her. "You can meet them all, and see them practice tomorrow morning." Daine nodded before stifling a yawn.

"Sounds wonderful, but Kel are you sure about all this?"

"This?"

"This here, these people and what you're doing. Everyone is worried about you; the King is scared they will mark you as a deserter. He's scared they will use you as a pawn against Tortall. What if they are only gaining your trust to learn and invaid?" Kel just looked to Daine and nodded. "That's why I'm here, to find out whats going on, your safety is first in my opinion, but we need to weight the balance of the entire kingdom."

"How are they?"

"Furious, outraged, angry and worried. I came with Alanna, Raoul, Neal and Dom." She could see Kel stiffen at the mention of Dom."You know they are dear friends and love you." She smiled a bit. "They all stood up for you, even Wyldon." Kel looked positively shocked at that.

"Really?"

"Yes really." She paused to look over Kel's expression. "You know the king's men aren't allowed to wed. It's often hard of them to express attachment or emotion once they've come to the conclusion they can't have that."

Kel opened her mouth to respond before Daine just held up her hand. "When men rarely get to see a woman more then twice a year it's hard to think of anything besides a tumble in the hay."

"But... I'm not a tumble woman."

"I know, most of us are not. We are emotionally bound as well as our honor. It's hard for some men to see that because we, you especially, hide it all behind a strong mask. You miss home don't you?"

"Oh gods Daine so much…" She took a deep breath as her emotions tried to come crashing down in one swift moment. "As much as I miss home, being here feels right. I know I am to be a part of what's coming and I need to prepare here."

"What's coming Kel? You need to tell me."

"A war, Scanra has always been at war with Gaul. It's resources and lands a perfect gateway, never mind stronghold, to the south east. If the warlord's son were to wed and bind himself to Tortall it means he's got links to Carthak. He'd wedge them into war against the east and work his way there. I know he's already in contact with the Carthaki's for their aid. Many dislike the emperor and wish to see a true man back on their throne."

"So the peaceful warlord's son…"

"Is like his father. The man spent what, ten years or more uniting the tribes to try and take Tortall. He had all this time teaching his son, and he's learned very well. He's smart and tricky. And now with the Yamani alliance…"

"Things are falling perfectly into place for him. It's as if he couldn't have even planned it better."

"Exactly, he's carrying his father's greatest plan!" Kel let out a strangled cry as Daine just nodded, her hands on the heads of wolves seeking some comfort from the news.

"So we tell our King."

"And the war in the north starts again. No, Baltasar is right, we need to out trick the warlord at his own game. If we can do that…"

Daine just shook her head as a frown pulled at the corner of her lips. "And here I thought the war was over…"

"Maybe if done right, and my being here, we can save countless lives."

"So how do we keep Scanra from ripping itself apart if we do succeed?"

"When you get to Corus, seek Miles of Olau out. Tell only him what I told you, and tell only him this. We must send messages to his spies, seeds of a council ruled nation must be planted. Where each tribe leader has a seat on a high council and an opinion; where the council rules the land together, as a true nation."

"So the seeds are ready when the time comes."

"Aye, Gaul does not want war Daine, they want to avoid it as they have for centuries. But they will fight if it means keeping their lands." Kel sighed as Daine just returned to her soup.

"I will do my best to make sure such happens then Kel, I feel fate has it's hand on you."

* * *

><p>The next morning Daine followed through with her promise and joined for morning training. While she sat on a fallen log with a pile of dogs around her feet, the maidens and men started to stretch.<p>

"She wants to see a feat of strength from us?" Haden muttered as Kel looked over at Daine, her self-proclaimed mother. Haden said nothing as he watched Daine from a distance. "I understand the reasoning, but a duel will do little to prove such."

"No bars held then." Ian turned to face the group as Rianna just nodded. "She's a Wolf

Walker; we should respect that and honor her wishes. If the gods sent such here to verify the safety of Keladry in our care then we must do so to the best of our ability."

"Wise words Ian; you are growing in leaps and bounds these past few months." Erikk spoke as he nodded lightly toward Ian. "I would say your sword sister is having a good effect on you."

"We are learning off each other. Is that not the point of her presence?" Haden interrupted before turning on his heel. "Let's get going then!"

While Kel joined for the first part of morning drills and sparing, she was dismissed shortly after. Most of the remaining troops wandered toward the edge of the clearing while Westly, Haden, and Ian were left dead center.

"Westly is the King's own champion. The champion is never appointed but must fight for the position here. He can be challenged at any time and should he be defeated he will give up the position to the victor." Kel explained as Rianna joined them on the log. Her wolf hound strayed from Daine's side to nuzzle its massive head under its mistress's hand.

"And the younger men?"

"Haden and Ian are twins, they are part of the guard and I've never seen anyone but Westly bring them down. As a team, even he struggles." Rianna's head turned at the sound of the boys names.

"She's asking about Haden and Ian?" She asked in Gallic, only to get a nod from Kel.

"Haden and Ian show such great promise they are being personally groomed by Westly." She spoke and paused to let Kel translate. "Haden is a master with his axe, and Westly sees him as the next champion to the future king. Ian is nearly as deadly, but he has the elements on his side. Erikk trains him in such arts. It is the hope of the men that the twins will take up the mantle of champion and high shaman to stand beside Prince Byron when the time comes." As Kel translated Daine narrowed her eyes at the men. A group of guards entered the field first, varied weapons.

The minute they attacked everything happened quickly. The attack didn't last but a few minutes as the men were slammed into the snow and not getting up, clearly content with declaring their loss. When the last fell the twins turned on Westly. Kel had seen them in the practice field, but this was very different. They didn't hold back with there swings as they worked against Westly, tiring the old man out.

It was when the maidens joined the fight that it got interesting. After nearly ten minutes, the last maiden standing managed the perfect blow against Ian, pulling his axe from his hands. However her victory was short lived when Haden defeated her as he and Westly saluted each other, then turned to salute Daine.

"They will do." Again Kel translated and left Rianna nearly crying from laughter as she put an arm around Daine and both women fell into a fit of giggles.

* * *

><p>Supper that night was somewhat depressing. Daine had announced she'd be leaving with the dawn, so no expense was spared to have a huge fire and celebration.<p>

While Daine didn't eat the venison, she was all too happy for the fruits, nuts, and stews that were served up. You could see her eyes widen as they even produced puddings and cakes at the end. By the time the fire died down, so too did the dancing as most couples and people sat around the fire now

"Wolf Walker." Ian greeted Daine as she and Kel entered the circle to find a seat. Daine seemed surprised by his choppy common but bowed her head as murmurs started to dance around the fire.

"Why do they call me Wolf Walker?" She asked finally. It was Westly however that moved to sit next to her.

"You came to us as a wolf. There are tales among our people of such, Lycanthropes, Skin Walkers, Wolf walkers." He nodded as Erikk started a tale in his native tongue. While people quieted Westly dropped his voice to translate.

"Long ago, after the land embraced the Maiden and Horned one, creatures of power began to rise. Some threatening our people, other swearing allegiance. The first to visit the first son of Gaul was a Raven, he perched upon the boy's cradle and looked down over him. When he looked to the parents he bowed his head in respect to the man he had followed through battlefields so many years ago. 'I wish to aid you Horned one. I see much and wish to bring you word and wisdom.' The Raven spoke gently so as not to stir the child.

"While the man looked the bird over, he was wary. 'You are a bringer of war, you feast from the dead, why should we trust you?' he spoke swiftly as the bird just ruffled its feathers. 'From death, comes life. It is part of the great circle and we all must play our part.'

It was then the maiden smiled and offered a hand to the Raven. He moved to settle in it and looked up as she soothed his feathers. 'You shall be our eyes, to fly over our realm and tell us what you see. You will be the symbol of our greatest warriors, protectors. Though they bring death, they do so to protect life.' When she spoke the Raven bowed its head with great honor and left the keep. They have been such ever since." He paused now to take a drink as Kel and Daine just leaned in. Daine seemed transfixed on Erikk as he spoke, his hands motioning to the sky, forest, and snow as he spoke.

"Next came the Great Bear. It approached the prince and bowed its head, leaving one of its great claws at the foot of his cradle. 'Horned god of men,' she spoke with strength and conviction as she looked into the eyes of the greatly feared man. 'The war has claimed the lives of my people. Mortal men slay us in our dens for our hides. They destroy the power and balance the Great Mother found with men when the world was born. The men slayed my mate and cub.' she wailed. The maiden began to cry as the man bowed his head. 'I am sorry for your loss great one, but I swear that the people will no longer hunt you. Your mate and cub will be remembered by the gods and their loss will not be in vain.' With that, the bear presented the King with the pelt of her mate. True to his word, never again was a bear killed in Gaul less it entered a village and claimed blood. The stars even honored the Great Mother's loss and placed them among the stars to watch over the people of the north, guiding them with there patience, power, and wisdom.

"When a Fox came to pay its dues the queen turned the beast away. Though the Fox pleaded she was curt with him. 'The Raven told me you pledged loyalty to the men who seek to kill us all. You are cunning and cleaver, but in our lands we wish for trust, honor and loyalty.' The Fox was taken aback by the queen's quick words for he never met one who dared oppose him. And so he departed from their presence.

"The Horse came next, its head high as it looked to the man it carried into battle some years back. 'I have rode with you, I have rejoiced with you. I shared meals, and spilt blood. I wish to ground you to the earth you now claim and carry you through this world.' he declared as the king smiled and nodded. 'I would have it no other way friend. Is it true that the great warriors are reborn as a horse's spirit?' he asked but the stallion never answered."

Westly looked over to the girls who were leaning so far forward to watch they looked ready to topple over, leaning out he couldn't help but tweak Kel's nose. "You're just like my girls when they learned this tale." He whispered before looking at Erikk. The shaman had twisted and played with the fire, the images of each animal formed in the flames and parted as another came to view.

"Lastly, the Wolf approached the prince but did not bow its head. This enraged the king as the beast just locked eyes with the maiden. 'My pack took you in, fought to keep you safe for the gods plan. But we know your lands will force our own packs to move. Many will die as your world grows. I ask to call in my life dept to protect my people.' The rage the king felt was replaced with familiarity of the war they just fought. The beast was wise and honest, its loyalty only matched by the horse. 'We can protect your people, if you protect us in exchange. Life for life, Brother Wolf.' the queen spoke now as she slid to meet the beast eye to eye. 'Then so be it.' The wolf agreed. But he knew it meant casting his pack and feral nature aside. He did not hesitate and stood beside the queen for the rest of his years.

"As time passed the shamans began to gather, some becoming so in-tune with the world they could shift into the bonded animals of Gaul. The brave were marked by the Bear, the clever the Raven, the noble the Horse, and the loyal the Wolf.

"It was as the maidens took guards, the Skin Walkers came. Wolves who could take human form and protect their charges. Over time though, the Wolf's true always won. The feral nature claiming their soul as they would leave the maiden and a unborn child for the call of a pack." Daine frowned as he finished before sitting back.

"So that is why they fear me, because I took the shape of a wolf? They are scared I'll bring out others..."

"And kill yes, the Skin Walkers were said to turn on people when their natures conflicted."

"Interesting..." Was all she managed to say.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kel joined for training as usual before Daine joined them. She wore very loose clothing today as she gave Kel a tight hug.<p>

"I've faith in you Keladry." She whispered as she pulled back. "Any special messages?"

"Just that I am safe, well, and I'll return home soon. Please, just tell the king to have faith and trust no one." She smiled as Westly put a arm across Kel's shoulders. Daine just smiled at the man.

"You will know when we are coming." Erikk nodded to the woman. "Avoid the villages, the word of an ill wolf spread and they may be on the look out."

"I've no intention of traveling by land." Daine had a rather devious grin. "I'll look for your omen." She said as her body started to twist and contort. Within a few beats of ones heart a pile of rather lumpy clothing lay in the field. Many stared as it started to move, the shirt being tossed aside to expose Daine in the form of a raven. It let out a single 'caw' before taking to the sky. Circling for a moment, she tipped her wings before catching a current and flying west.

"She's a master of forms?" Erikk spoke over the silence the awe clear in his voice.

"She's a wild mage." Kel just responded.

That night around the fire, instead of tales of Gaul, the men pressed for stories of her homeland. She told them of the Lioness, of the great Immortal War, the gryphons she had helped, and Daine's dragon companion. It felt good to talk about home, it was as if just talking about them brought up the fact that she was doing this to protect them and for that she couldn't help but feel a swell of pride.

* * *

><p>So again, I will ask you the reader for your opinions and ideas. A few have expressed not seeing day to day life in Gaul, or it's people. Not being able to see everything Kel is facing there. Should I start filling with more of that? Or keep it streamlined and to the point? Honest opinions please, I would like to know how my readers would like to see this story filled out! Thank you, Huginn!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Firstly as usual a huge thanks' to my Beta, who I swear is going to find me**

**IRL and throw a dictionary and an idiots guide to grammar at me one day...** _((haha. Hardly! Unless it was a dictionary pillow…I wonder if they make those. That would be fun.) )_

**And to you the readers! Again, please review, it gives me an insight on what you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters, outcomes, likes, dislikes... so on and so forth.**

**My apologies about my brief absence, my motherboard exploded (not really but close enough) and I had to wait for the new computer. And needless to say its summer and my attentions were focused on enjoying the beautiful weather.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

* * *

><p>Daine said little as she met up with her escort, insisting on speaking to Numair before falling into a well needed and deep sleep. It wasn't until the following evening that Raoul and Alanna sat around table in the local tavern in attempts to hold onto what little patience they had left with a certain sleeping wild mage. Neal and Dom were at the bar, clearly bored out of their minds as they exchanged small talk with tavern owner's son. When Daine finally came downstairs the boys shot from their chairs, bull-rushing the poor woman. Pursing her lips to contain her laugher, she wiggled her way through to Alanna and Raoul, the boys quick to follow after.<p>

"We should leave tomorrow, we've only a few weeks left before Midwinter and I feel the king would be rather upset with us for being late." Alanna nearly jumped at Daine's voice and Raoul spun around. You could see the worry in his eyes as she held up her hands to calm them. "I'll explain it all to Myles and him alone. But, I can tell you this Raoul, you would be very proud of her."

He seemed to relax a bit at the thought as Alanna just nodded. For once in her life she had a better handle on her temper than Raoul gave her credit for, even Neal seemed in shock as his jaw nearly touched the ground. He had been hoping is knight mistress's temper had found out the answers to questions he dearly wished to ask.

"We will leave tomorrow then." She turned to the boys who, from the looks of it, were about ready to burst. "No questions till we meet with council. I trust Daine's judgment. If Kel is safe, then so be it."

* * *

><p>The gentle sound of bits of gold and silver in Kel's pouch soothed her nerves a bit. Midwinter was barely a week away and already the capitol was preparing. Lines of tapestry's, linens, and winter garb all hung out in the winter sun to air and rid themselves from the musky smell of storage. Since they returned from Stonefist, Kel had been taking whatever small jobs she could get her hands on; from watching a few of the nobles' children, to aiding in a local smith shop and fletchers.<p>

She already had plans with her coin for her extended family, after all they deserved it. A bottle of Westly's favorite spirits and a hand written note to watch his children so he and his wife could have a night off. For Erikk she had purchased some of his favorite smoking herbs while she was carving him a wooden pip with his totem animal.

She wasn't much with a knife but Kelland had been a great help showing her a thing or two and even volunteered to help her iron out some of the details, despite his ladies' man nature he was kind hearted. Kel loved the fact that he made her feel like such a beautiful woman, without ever overstepping her boundary's. As for him, Kelland got a bit of bruise balm, along with a little note saying it was for his ego. It was a playful dig but that was the relationship they shared, harmless flirting that made her feel more of a woman then the pet names Cleon once exchanged with her.

Haden and Ian were a bit harder, and she settled on giving them each a set of cleaning and sharpening stones and supplies, practical as they were but well suited for practical men.

Rian and his son were even more difficult, but eventually she settled on sweets for the family to share. All she had to do today was pick up her gifts and wrap them to present tomorrow. Oddly enough, it was going to be a good midwinter.

* * *

><p>Kel stirred the next morning to a yapping Onna. As she rolled over in bed she saw the wolf bouncing about, sneaking in to nip at a wrapped box before darting away from the bright paper and ribbon. The servants had already placed gifts by the hearth and taken her own away. Trying not to smile, she slipped out of bed and jumped at how cold the stone floor was. Quickly darting to the rug she grabbed the fireplace nozzle and twisted, letting more air in, and in turn letting the fire grow.<p>

The first gift she opened was what Onna had been going after. Inside was a rather meaty smoked bone that quickly got handed off to the pup, who carried it proudly to the corner she had claimed as her own. Plopping down on a large pillow she immediately got to work as Kel pulled out the remaining gift. It was a leather harness for Onna, the straps adjustable for her size as she grew. The note at the bottom was written in elegant script "It's time your she-wolf train to match her mistress. Strength and Honor, Kaetlynn."

Pausing, she looked at the name before looking to the wax seal. The shield maiden's symbol, this had come from the shield mother herself. Taking a deep breath she looked back to the playful pup. She had proven her strength and shown why wolves were so feared when they hunted bandits last month, perhaps she was right it would be like wasting her talents.

The next gift was from Erikk, and was a beautiful painting on scrolled canvas. The image was the four patron animals of Gaul around a portrait of the Maiden and Horned Man. She instantly went and hung it on the wall beside where she had her incense and lucky cats. While they may not have been her gods or even founders she had respect for them.

Westly's gift was a simple note and voucher, reading over it she blanched slightly. A full set of war and leisure tack, along with a request to accompany them to the horse faire and pick out a mount. If it was anyone but Westly she'd be at his door arguing this, but Westly would say to decide it in a duel and she knew damn well who would win.

Haden and Ian had purchased her a short sword from the weapon smiths in Stonefist, while Kelland's gift was scented oils and lotions for treating aches or pains. Rian's gift was slightly different. A strong metal bracelet that she could pinch to expand and slip over her hand before it tightened again, on the tiny pendant were seven crossed swords. She found a bit of parchment on the bottom and looked it over. The symbol was the seven virtues of the first Shield Maidens of Gaul. It made her smile at how it was feminine and simple, completely perfect for her.

The last gift was from the queen, a beautiful traditional dress for tonight's festivities. She decided not to look at it and think about the fact she'd have to wear a dress just yet. Taking a deep breath she moved to take her glaive and started toward the practice yards. Onna, bone in her mouth, followed.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing still training?" Isabella gasped as she slipped past the empty room and had spotted Kel and back peddled to scold her. Grinning Kel looked up at the girl while her clothes hung to her form from perspiration. A man behind the young princess looked her over slowly before looking to the wolf pup.<p>

"It only takes me a few minutes to get dressed." Kel shrugged as Isabella nearly dropped her bundle in shock.

"No, you need to bathe and apply face paint! Just because we can kick a man's ass does not mean we should smell or look like them!" Her bold statement made Kel's eyes nearly pop out of her head as the man snorted.

"Don't tell me you disagree, Xamos, or so help me I'll be sure to tell the maidens you're looking to settle down!" The man rolled his eyes as he went back to looking at Kel. He wasn't bad looking, she decided then. Ice blue eyes like the prince's that pierced you, lightly tanned skin and earthy brown hair. He was tall, at least a head or more above Kel and rather lean. The sword on his back was simple, but even from here she could see the wear in its grip.

"Xamos." He introduced himself.

"Oh, silly me. Xamos this is Keladry the," She had started to say before he cut her off bowing quickly.

"The Protector. I do excuse my earlier manners when we met in the past." He spoke quickly as Kel's mind raced to remember when they even may have met.

"Anyhow, Xamos here is a cousin." Isabella smiled brightly. "He's teaching me to use the sword."

"Not cousins Isabella, the prince's guard." He corrected as she just rolled her eyes. Kel blanched a bit remember where she had seen him, that night Byron burst into her room while she wore nothing besides furs by the fire.

"Close enough. Besides, I don't care what the council says, you're a cousin. Come on we have to get dressed and you," Isabella pointed at Kel, "have to get ready!" She smiled then stormed off. Kel just shook her head as she left, these people still shocked her with how brash and bold they were, that combined with wearing their emotions on their sleeves and treating everyone as equals had left her to wonder if she'd ever get over them. Or how to even bring such people to Tortall!

* * *

><p>Kel stared at her reflection for a while. The gown was a far cry from the ones the women of Tortall wore. A simple yet low cut deep brown shift dress that traveled to her wrists. The overdress was just as simple in an emerald color, but had golden embroidery along its seams. While it did not have sleeves it was just as low cut, and split at her hips into four sections, the golden embroidery growing more detailed as it went down. In one hand she held the rich dark gold corset, still unsure of how to put it on herself. It was a knock on her door that made her jump.<p>

They did not wait for a reply as the door pushed open to expose Xamos leaning against the frame. He was dressed in a rich green tunic and black breeches. Nothing over the top, save a bit of fancy stitching at the cuffs and collar. He pulled off making something so simple look stunning as his hair had been pulled back and tied, though the soft leather over the knee boots only pulled is outfit together.. He looked to the corset then shook his head before approaching.

"Turn around." He spoke rather gruffly as he took it from her.

"I am fine without it." Kel protested as he snatched it from her hands. Grabbing her shoulders he spun her back around and slipped it around her waist.

"You have not seen the queen at holidays. If she knew you thought yourself as simple as to not need this..." He started as it hit Kel. It would be insulting the queen not to wear her gift, as well as the fact that she was not embracing the strength of being a woman in these lands. He didn't hesitate as he started to lace the back, pulling tight now and then. "It's her favorite holiday, aside from Samhain, and we were lucky enough to be on duty during such."

"Why's that?"

"You'll find out next year that much I am certain of." He chuckled as he yanked tight enough to cause Kel to grab onto the chair. Granted it wasn't as tight and binding as the corsets the courtiers from home wore that flattened and pillowed their chests, it was still enough to leave her a bit breathless. He finished with a small tug before letting her stand up. Her fingers traced the sudden curve of her body as if she couldn't believe it. It was when he put his arms over her head she froze. A single teardrop emerald on a knotted gold chain now rested at the hollow of her throat.

"From Byron. He wishes it known of his friendship."

"This is more than a gift of friendship." her words were dry as she spoke. The prince was handsome but he was a friend, someone she spared and learned to joke with not... Xamos laughed at her panic as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I will warn you the prince is planning some type of announcement tonight in your honor. I came to give you forewarning about it. He is a gentle man, but a man of privilege none the less."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She whirled to glare up at him. "He's your cousin is he not, and here you are speaking ill..."

"It is because he is my cousin I say this. He is a good man you are right in that aspect but, I will be blunt and not tell you of how many countless maidens have been broken upon his spear." He dropped his voice at the last bit. Kel barely caught herself before a blush leapt to her face.

"I would never... he's just a friend, Xamos." She choked out as he nodded.

"You are a strong woman Keladry, the Shield Mother has such plans for you and the High Shaman speaks of the winds shifting all due to your presence. If your pure soul can help to save our lands, then I would swear to you the oath I swore to Byron." He laid his hand across his chest, fist over his heart in a type of salute. Kel didn't dare speak or look him in the eye as he took her hand and lead her toward the door. "We must leave else we will be late." He managed to say while opening the door.

"Happy Yule, Keladry!" Westly's wife laughed as she was closing the door across the hall to her own rooms. The kids were already down the hall and rushing around the corner. The woman couldn't help but shoot her a devious grin before her eyes flitted up. "Mistletoe." Was all she said before starting down the hall. Kel looked up a bit confused before Xamos caught her eye.

"It is said Mistletoe is the only thing in this world that can kill a god. That no shield, be it physical, mental, or magical can protect someone from its effect." He didn't smile as he spoke, but there was something there at that spooked Kel. His eyes were almost like Joren's, so full of anger and madness. But for that moment there was a hint of clarity in them.

"And what are its effects?" She managed to say without faltering.

"It is said because mistletoe grows upon another tree it has no roots of its own. It can prosper near anywhere. They say that the goddess of love once had a son that was killed by mortals, poisoned by the red berries. She tried everything in the world to bring him back." As he spoke Kel could feel the brush of knuckles across her neck. "But everything seemed to hold roots in the mortal world. It was her tears while holding the sprig of mistletoe that had killed him that brought him back from the dead. The purity of her love and tears turned the berries white. It is tradition to honor the goddess with what she represents." He purred as Kel felt her heart flip when his fingers continued up across her cheek before moving to cradle the back of her head. She felt like a deer caught in an archer's path, as she looked up at him. "Each kiss brings hope and good luck." She didn't back away as he closed the distance and kissed her. It was only a matter of seconds before he melted through her frozen form and her hands found their way to rest on his hips. When he finally pulled away his hand moved from the back of her head to pluck the berry's off the branch and popped them into his mouth. He didn't smile, or say anything else, but his eyes focused on her trying to see into her as she looked away trying to hide the blush that raced up her neck and cheeks. Without another word he took her arm and escorted her to the Yule Feast.

* * *

><p>"Kel, you are like the first blossom after a winter's snow! Come sit!" Kelland called out the moment Xamos brought her to the head table and bowed. She was too nervous there in her dress and under the eye of everyone else to move. Was she still flushed? Could they tell what had occurred?<p>

When Xamos slipped away from her side, she moved to sit next to Kelland. He didn't hesitate to pour her a drink that looked almost like thin honey before putting his arm around her.

"Mead. It's honey liquor." Westly smiled as he raised his glass in a salute. "So did you enjoy your Yule gifts?" His smile was sly almost daring her to challenge it.

"I did, they were most generous, and I can't thank you enough!" The politically polite response ruffled his feathers a bit before the big man burst into laughter. Dinner passed with small talk of gifts and plans to celebrate in private after. After the plates were cleared Byron stood, raising his tankard as the room quieted.

"Merry Yule!" he called out and a few people followed in chorus. "As many of you know, things in Gaul are changing. I would personally like to think so for the better! Our people have been looked down upon for years as barbarians, fools, tribesmen of the north. It is time to change that! Something is coming, and I for one cannot wait to see it!"

A chorus of warriors' bellows, whoops, and howls echoed throughout the room. Kel felt the very sound and spirit of it sink into her bones like a cold chill. The room started to go quiet as Byron turned to face Kel, the panic starting to rise again on her face. Kelland just gave her a squeeze hoping to calm her nerves.

"Keladry of Mindelan came here on a shaman's vision." He began as the room silenced. "She is a knight of Tortall; the first true knight in centuries, in my opinion. An outcast and yet hero in her people's eyes, they once dubbed her as the Protector for her deeds, but do not give her the respect that should be awarded with such a title!" A few whispers danced around the room. "And so she came to us, a stranger, and to some, a threat." He scanned the room. "I've heard the whispers and gossip. But tell me you would not call her brave with what she is doing to protect her very people. To give up your life, love, family and even risk the hangman's noose for treason as a deserter, doing all this to protect our people. It is to her whom even the likes of princes should bow."

He held a hand out as Kelland nudged her. Her hand shook as she took it and was pulled to her feet. One could hear the panicked whispers from men and women about the room. "It is because of her unconditional love and respect that I wish to announce her as a Sword Sister to the court." The whispers turned to cheers from those she had met, and fevered conversations from those she had not. Kel's heart started to settle and the ringing in her ears too began to fade.

"You look ready to faint." He whispered to her as she jst looked up at him. He couldn't help but laugh. "So will you be my Sword Sister."

"What's...?" She managed as Kelland laughed leaning forward in his chair so he could talk in a more hushed voice, allowing only Kel and those close to hear.

"It will grant you the right of nobility in Gaul, along with the protection that comes with it. Should your king mark you as a deserter and demand your life, it would mean you can claim citizenship and act as our ambassador of sorts. It would allow you to speak on Gaul's behalf and have power behind it." Byron nodded at Kelland's explanation as she raised her chin proudly.

"I would be honored." She spoke loud enough that it carried across the room as a few men and women loudly protested. Byron turned to glare at them.

"Jessica of Tears Peak, do you have a problem with this!"

"What you speak is noble enough but there are men and women of your own people who have done much and deserve such titles and privileges!" She nearly yelled. "But instead you offer it to this... this..." She tried to fathom the word before blurting out. "Whore." Westly nearly rose out of his seat by this point.

"You insult an honored guest Jessica." The king called out.

"Forgive me for stating my opinion, but I know I am not alone. She trained with men, then rode with an entire squad of men and men only. I doubt..."

"Enough." A growling voice echoed the room as Xamos moved to stand beside Byron, his hands resting on the pommel of his sword. The woman went quiet as he looked at her. "You insult the virtue of our guest, of the prince and blood heir's sword sister. You spit evil and hushed words every time your mouth opens. You do so again I will not hesitate to take you to the practice fields, or worse. Remove it." When she finally sat down he slipped back as Byron nodded to the man.

"If anyone here questions her virtue it will be put to the test. With such honor, if Keladry wishes it, she will begin training as a Shield Maiden if she is true." The Shield mother spoke now as a few of those who spoke against Keladry nodded in approval. Kel just nodded as well. "Then it is settled."

The rest of the night passed with dancing and laughter, though Kel didn't leave her seat. Jessica had proceeded to glare at her every time she passed the table and was swept up in another man's arms. Haden had tried to get her to dance but she easily dodged it when his mother came up with a young maiden to introduce to him. Kelland had tried and she politely denied him a few times.

"You owe me a dance." Byron made her jump and she spun around to face him.

"I'm no good, surely the other ladies..."

"Keladry, sword sister, you owe me a dance." He insisted as she threw up her mask and he led her to the dance floor. It was a simple styled waltz and all she had to do was follow him. "You need to pick an escort to show you the pool if you wish to join the order." He finally spoke up. "It's tradition; if you want I can pick a guard." She just nodded.

"Why is Xamos so protective of you?" She finally asked as the prince sighed. "Your sister called him 'cousin'."

"Technically he is, but it's complicated." He managed before looking down to see her stern face. He knew all too well she'd not give up. "Xamos is my uncle's bastard son."

"I thought here you do not need to legally wed..."

"You don't, but it does not give you the legal right to have a child not from your wife or lover." A mistress, Kel's mind raced at the thought. "His mother passed when he was still young. So of course my uncle brought him to the palace. But he is no better than a commoner here despite his training."

"Then why do they back down from him."

"You remember the tales of the Horned one and Maiden. Well, the helm is still in our possession should we march to war again. But only one of noble blood can wear it." It took a few minutes for it to click in Kel's mind.

"That's..."

"When my uncle passed on, the role would have to gone to me. My father refused and declared Xamos to be the bearer." He seemed upset as he spoke, while Kel was purely disgusted. The king had sacrificed his own nephew to the torment of the cursed armor. No wonder Xamos's eyes reflected a hint of madness; he knew his fate better than anyone.

"Why would he do that to his own nephew, his own blood?" She nearly yelled.

"It was him or me, Kel. Xamos was little when he took it; he loved the stories. We never expected to even think of war as we are now..." Kel took a deep breath before looking up at him rather boldly.

"Then I want him to show me the lake."

"As you wish." He stopped and looked up at the mistletoe before leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Happy Yule Keladry." When he started to slip away she looked up at the white berries.

"Byron, why do some men eat the berries?" He paused to look her over. Kel looked to him and saw the rage building in his gaze.

"Did anyone..." He started before she nearly choked and shook her head.

"No, no, I saw some...well..." She started to blush a bit as he laughed, the tension falling off of his body, much to Kel's thanks.

"A man will eat the berries from the branch he kisses under to prove his intention is pure. If it is the berries will not make him ill, if he's not..." He laughed before wandering away.

* * *

><p>By the time Kel made it back to her room she swore she was going to fall asleep from sheer exhaustion. After Kelland caught her dancing with Byron he pressed his luck, and then Westly followed by a gaggle of children that wanted to hear stories of the Immortals. She had barely reached her bedroom door before a man cleared his throat from the hall before her. Xamos stood watching Kel as she turned around and paled a bit.<p>

"I am told I am your escort to the lake. Grab your weapon of choice and a cloak." She groaned as he perked a brow. "Come, I've a present for you as well after the lake." The corner of his lip turned up as if he would smile, but it never happened. Grumbling the entire time, she did as she was told and plodded after him half asleep.

The huge cave they entered had taken a sheer labyrinth, three guard outposts, and a huge stone door to reach. Kel had started to wonder if they were ever going to find their way out before the hall widened into the mouth of the cave. The place itself was amazing, the huge pool of water seemed to glow, reflecting off spires of stone that went from floor to ceiling or were trying to reach their way. Xamos ran his fingers over the stone as he walked about it.

"This is the very spring that the maiden found the Horned one at." He began, as if reciting a book. "This is the water in which our land was born from."

"Why does it glow?" She nearly whispered as he shrugged.

"The stones, there's flakes of metal in it that just do. They have only been found here though." He dipped his hand into the water before bringing it to his lips. Kel took a step closer watching him now, he seemed relaxed here. When she reached for the water he jumped to grab her hand.

"Not till you take the rites, this is a sacred space. Women are brought here to understand fully what they train for." She nodded as she looked around the room before she heard the sound of steel being drawn. Spinning to face Xamos, she looked to the naked sword in his hand.

"Come, we practice. Guard." And she did just that.

It felt as if they had been drilling for hours, and she never once could last longer than a minute against the man, the longer they continued the shorter the matches got. He moved like a snake but had strength that she had never seen before. He did not go easy on her, or tell what she needed to fix gently. Instead he barked and snapped orders that would bring a tear to Wyldon's eye. She doubted even Haden would have held a candle to this man. When they left he led her by a different way to the stables. Peach seemed happy to greet her as she grabbed for a bridal.

"No saddle, it will take too long, hurry!" Xamos snapped, and all she could do to keep from smacking him was slip the headgear on Peach.

They moved quickly, slipping out of the stables and through the quiet city. No one was up at this hour, and Kel doubted they would be until many hours after dawn if they celebrated anything like the nobles had. Once outside the city he nudged his mount into a trot and up the trail that circled up into the mountain that supported the castle.

As they rode, the houses they passed seemed to grow fewer in number before it was just a thin trail through the thick woods. An hour in the saddle they finally came upon the crest. Kel froze in the saddle as Peachblossom followed the other horse to bring her in full view. Surrounded by stars with mountains peeking all around her, she was transfixed on the sky. Blue and green swirls danced around, flickering as if they had a life of their own. Occasionally the tips would take a red hue before disappearing.

It reminded her of the thin veils and skirts some dancers wore, other than that she had no words for the beauty she had found in the least likely of places. She couldn't help but look to Xamos in wonder. He just sat, a smile on his face for the first time since she'd met him. She couldn't help but look back to the sky as he moved so that he was right beside her. She wanted to ask him so many questions; how often did this happen, what was this, why was it happening? But she couldn't find the words as her eyes were mesmerized on the endless sky and the swirling colors. He just leaned back and watched as well until he, in a very hushed tone, answered what she was unable to say.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Please, leave a honest review! They help me to see what you like, didn't like, and even what you would like to see happen!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**As usual a huge thanks to my readers. Not many review but I keep getting more and more story alerts or favorites with each chapter. I can't tell you how much that, and reviews mean to me! I'm glad you are enjoying something I'm having a blast writing. **

**As usual, any ideas or things that should come up or be mentioned or ANYTHING at all please leave in a review be it signed or anonymous. As always, Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

* * *

><p>Neal couldn't sleep. Midwinter festivities had died down as lovers returned to their chambers to celebrate in private. Yuki was already asleep after being an emotional wreck during the holiday. It may have been the fact that he told her briefly of Kel's dangerous venture, despite the King's order of silence about the matter, her being pregnant, or being away from her own family.<p>

Either way he finally managed to lull her into a gentle sleep after her tears dried, before venturing out to the main rooms. He couldn't help but look towards the table which was laden with crystals and maps for scrying. Despite Numair's failure to be able to find Kel, he Neal himself refused to stop trying. He was no mage by far, for his gifts lay in healing, but he had enough strength to try. Perhaps tonight the gods would give him luck.

His fingers brushed the map, dancing up the mountain range to where the pass into the land they called Gaul lay. Letting out a heavy sigh he placed channeling crystals around the location before closing his eyes to focus.

He had barely taken his second breath when he felt the pull and was thrown into the main hall of what he could only assume was their castle. Kel looked as if she were about to pass out as the man at her side escorted her to a set of rooms.

"Do you know what time I leave tomorrow?" She tried not to yawn, though it did not work very well. Neal couldn't help but smirk, his Kel was safe, or rather better then safe. She looked at ease even in a dress, wherever she was. It was the man before her that bristled Neal's feathers, his form looming over her.

"With the Maidens, they normally leave after lunch hour." She frowned before stopping in front of the door.

"So how long will I be gone? I don't..." He put a finger to her lips as she froze. Neal could feel his blood boil at the man's audacity; how dare he touch Kel like that. No one was allowed to touch Kel. He had been outraged when he found out Cleon had tried to court her, and then at Dom's fruitless and harmful flirting, so how dare this man even try.

"Till the Shield Mother decides you are ready and you take your vows. You must learn everything you can from her," he paused before brushing her hair aside. Kel sighed before looking up to him. "I know of Westly's gift to you. I'll try to make sure to be at the faire." He leaned in and she pulled away shaking her head.

"I can't do this." She breathed as Neal puffed up, proud of is friend for putting off the man's advances.

"I heard of your fox." the man snarled taking a step so she was pressed up against the door their bodies almost touching. He could see the man flexing his hands to control his rage.

"The man was a fool, you've a fire in you like no other woman I've met, Keladry, it is the quiet ember that can bring an entire city to the ground, or warm a house on a cold winter's night. I will do as you wish, however." He took her hand as he stepped back, bowing to kiss it. After that he reached up and plucked the last of the white berries from some brush. He popped them into his mouth before walking away, leaving Kel breathless and shaking.

Minutes passed before the door across the hall opened and a woman as tall as Raoul leaned against its frame. She wore a robe wrapped around her form, the sash loosely tied so one could tell she wore nothing under it. All she did for a moment was smile at Kel. The robe was a thin silk much like the ones he'd seen Carthak's wear over their clothing to keep from dirtying it while lounging. It left little to his imagination of the woman.

"He is a good man Keladry, a true loyal warrior." Kel blushed in a way Neal had never seen when this woman spoke. Where was her mask, her self-control? "He knows the pain you felt over your fox, but you need a man to walk with you, not to view you as one of the men. You deserve better."

"Brynha, even if I wanted to, when I leave here it wouldn't end well. I can't ask that of anyone." Kel sighed and started to turn enter her rooms. It was the woman who forced something into her hands.

"Burn it, if it burns well then so will the fire between you. Do not fight the Fates Keladry, and do not think you deserve any less, you need to learn to do things for yourself sometime." She said nothing more before slipping back into her room and leaving a baffled Keladry in her wake. Neal wished he could comfort his friend, help her. He watched her enter her bedchambers and look to the fire before tossing the branch in it.

"I will never ask something of someone if I could not do it myself." She managed. Neal saw the branch spark and pop before the heat felt as if it were overwhelming him, burning him as well. He could hear himself scream, though it was drowned out by the crack of flames. As the seconds passed he felt cool hands on him, calling to him. The last pop of the fire ripped him free of the spell as he lay on the floor looking up at Numair, Alanna, his father, and a crying Yuki.

"Neal, what were you doing! You scared me!" She screamed at him before brushing his hair from his face. He could feel the magic racing through his body still as Alanna let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, you tell us. Yuki's scream woke me up and I brought Numair and Alanna when I couldn't break your spell." His father snapped as he started to examine Neal, healing small burns along his hands.

"I saw her, Kel. I was scrying and..."

"You were scrying and got locked into your vision." Numair grumbled looking the young man over. "When did the vision start to hurt, or change?"

"Kel burned something, a twig of sorts." He panted as his father's cold fingers brushed across his forehead to ease the pain.

"What did it look like?" Alanna pried. Neal tried to sit up, Yukie and his father helping him to a chair.

"It had leaves that were dark green, almost the shape of a tear drop. It had..."

"White berries?" Numair finished with a groan. "It's called Mistletoe; a sprig of it can act like a gryphon's feather. If it was around her, it brought down the magic guarding Gaul. Some cultures hang it for Midwinter." He explained to a rather confused group.

"So that's why you could reach Kel, and when she burned it the power left and the magic encircled her again." Alanna finished explaining before looking to Yuki. "You two should get back to bed, nothing can be done now." With that the men rose as Alanna squeezed his shoulder before starting toward the door. Neal yawned and let Yuki help him to bed, they would figure out more tomorrow and what 'faire' he was talking about.

* * *

><p>The following afternoon Kel was at nerve's end as she checked over Peach's gear for the third time. The women who were leaving home to train as Maidens had all gathered about the courtyard, though few spoke to each other.<p>

Kel knew instantly which of the girls were common born, the pony's or horses they held were issued by the order or crown, nothing fancy but enough to start learning on. Kel had lucked out when she found Peach all those years ago, she could only pray he'd make it to retire in the lush thick green pastures of Tortall, and accept his successor of course.

It felt like a lifetime before the King and the Maidens strolled out of the castle. Westly was behind him, beaming as he broke formation to go to Kel. His hand's twisted about themselves as he neared her before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Remember what we taught you about combat, Little Wolf. The Maidens will test and try to break you!" He started to lecture as she could help bursting into laughter. Slipping away her hands found his shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

"Why Westly, are you getting emotional over my leaving for training! I'll see you come spring remember!" She teased him as he let out a huff and pulled her into yet another bear hug.  
>"Shut your trap lass. You're like one of my own girls, even Bryn was bawling her eyes out at you leaving us. But it's for the best, I have to remember that." He pushed her away to look her over one last time. "You'll do well."<p>

"Of course I will, I had a great teacher along the way." She laughed elbowing him as she saw the King and Prince wandering around to greet the new trainees. "Westly?" She hesitated on a lingering question as his eyes searched her face. "What are the lights?"

"Lights?"

"Lights, in the sky up on the mountain?" Her question caused him to stare at her for a moment, somewhat blank faced.

"You… you saw the lights?" He questioned her slowly, as if leery of her reaction. Her mind raced to find a cover up, something to keep him from questioning who or why she was up on the mountain side.

"I couldn't sleep after I saw the pools, so I came out to groom Peach and saw them." She covered as the man looked up at the sky quickly then back to her. One could see the worry lift from his face, his brow unknitting itself.

"They say it's the gods actually visiting us, or the spirits of fallen warriors riding across the sky. You are very blessed to have seen it. Few do." He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. Laughing she looked toward where the King and Byron were standing a few feet away.

"Westly taught you well, I can only imagine what the maidens will teach you." Baltasar laughed as he clasped his son on the shoulder. "He chose well to name you sword sister Keladry, having a woman of your prowess with us is a true honor, both to our lands and to our family." The king was nearly knocked over as the rest of the squad that lead Keladry to Gaul came to see her depart.

"My snowflower, how will I survive the winter without the warmth of your smile…" Kelland took her hand and held it to his heart as he spoke, which only resulted in getting clocked upside the head by Haden.

"I'm sure you'll find another snowflower, Kelland, I've faith in that much." Kel laughed now as she pulled her hand away. Scanning the crowd she saw the faces of Erikk, Ian, Rian, but Xamos was missing. The horns blared as families said their final goodbyes and helped their daughters, nieces, or friends to mount up. Kel took the reins and slipped up and into the saddle with ease. It was Erikk who closed the distance and patted her knee.

"Who were you looking for Little Wolf?" He dropped his voice to barely a whisper as he pretended to double check the straps to her saddlebags. Kel said nothing as she saw him slip a parcel in one.

"Xamos…"

"He won't come, he never has. Though a good lad, you should not fret over him. He does his duty." His words were hollow as he spoke, no hint of emotion even lingered in his eyes.

"Well, if you see him can you thank him for showing me the pools. I never really thanked him for the honor." The tall man looked up to her before nodding once.

"As you wish it, Little Wolf." He let go of her pack as she moved Peach to follow after the others, keeping a good bit of distance so he didn't lash out at them. "See you in the spring!" He called out after her. Turning in her saddle she smiled and saluted the men as she passed through the gates.

* * *

><p>The ride to the village the Shield Maidens called home was a short and quiet one. Those who still had not taken their vows rode together, the women boasting about their prowess with a blade, axe, spear, or sword.<p>

They were rather chatty, and for once Kel was all too happy to join in. They didn't talk of men, marriage, dresses or face paint. But of weapons, armor, fighting styles, and horses. A few girls came with dogs, some were nobles, as seen by the tack and mounts they rode and the breed of dog that followed behind them.

It was one young, shy girl that caught Kel's interest. She was common born and wore little in the way of coverings. Her hair looked to be light brown in color, but her eyes were haunting. Unlike the light blue and green eyed beauties of the area, this girl had dark blue, almost stormy, eyes. She was breathtaking, or would be in years to come and the mud cleaned from her face. Though she didn't speak much, Kel had managed to get her name early on: Ashely.

When they reached the village, the Maidens and their champions went off to do as they wished while the new girls and women were ushered into a building that looked like several stables put together. When the huge doors swung open, Kel's eyes popped. It was an indoor training area, for combat on foot as well as mounted.

"This will be your home from now on. Wherever you came from, fief, keep, or castle, no longer matters. Here we are all equal, be it duchess or farmer's daughter. Some of you can fight; others have never lifted a blade. I will pair you off in teams. It will be your task to teach your teammate." The woman that had brought them here spoke quickly as she spun her mount around.

"We are a sign of hope for our people, the first on the battlefield and scene. To protect our people we often have to train them to protect themselves. Those who are using the village's ponies, you will be expected to treat them as equals. You will receive a stipend from appointed tasks of the Crown in which to outfit yourself with a proper war steed before you take your final vows. Now, mount up and let's begin!"

Kel could have hugged the training master when she was paired with Ashely. It was going to be a hard first few weeks, but it would be well worth it in the long run, at least that's what she kept telling herself.

* * *

><p>"Like this." Kel instructed Ashely to grip her sword differently. Unlike the other girls who were already working on attacks, Kel circled Ashely, correcting her footing or grip along the way. Instead of giving her a metal practice blade,she held one made of a light wood. Small bags fashioned into circles were upon the girl's wrist, just above her elbow, and then weights on a harness near her chest.<p>

She didn't question or argue with Kel's methods, but followed. They had spent hours of drills practicing blocks. While Ashely seemed to ignore the other girls' sneers as the days went on, Kel did not. Even their teachers mocked Kel, though they did not dare do so to her face.

If it was one thing Kel hated, it was bullies. Though these people never sunk to the level of Joren and his cronies, they still verbally berated Ashely when Kel was not around to defend her pupil. She worried about the girl when she was at her own training lessons in the afternoon. What was she doing? How was she doing?

"Lady Keladry." Ashely finally spoke up during drills after nearly two weeks of training. "Why do we still do this while the others are already dueling?" Kel looked to the other girls before pointing to one.

"Do you see what's wrong with them as they fight?" The two blondes moved quickly, exchanging blow for blow as the metal rang out. Ashely watched them before shifting a bit.

"Well?"

"Her footing, it's not secure, even a nudge could probably trip her up." She spoke very quietly, the hesitation clear as day. Looking to the girl she noticed how she tensed up as if ready for a blow, Kel could only nod yes.

"Very good, learning quickly lets you learn, but not properly. Fighting is a dangerous dance. If you don't work everything at once, a single move can leave you for the worms."

When the girl didn't ask any more questions Keladry didn't press the matter. In time she would open up, but for now Kel had no desire to push her away.

* * *

><p>She had been teaching Ashely for nearly one full month and had just begun to show the girl some aggressive moves before the training master gathered them to the center.<p>

"Now, I've heard some rather unsettling reports from the elders. They fear you are not training each other properly. Most of you do not realize in training your partner, you yourself are learning to be humble. It is a double edged sword, and for that reason it is why we embrace such. Now I want to see what progress you have made, so shall we? New girls line up for pairings. The winner and her teacher shall be granted two weeks leave to visit their families." With that Ashely blanched before looking to Kel.

"We only just started learning attacks." She whispered as Kel placed her hands upon the girl's shoulders.

"Let them attack, you block and protect yourself. They will grow tired, and then you can bring them down. A wise warrior thinks before rushing into battle." Kel smiled as the girl's eyes flashed; again she saw the hint of the storm brewing behind them and smiled as the girl left moved toward the center ring.

"A gold that the outsider's girl doesn't even make it past the first round!" A couple of the elders laughed and started to make bets. As they did, Kel's temper began to flair. By the end of the betting it was up to nearly fifty gold pieces. She couldn't help but give in to both her temper, and the pool.

"All or nothing, I'm in. However, she will last till the final round." Kel pushed as a couple of women scoffed but nodded at such a bet. Smiling, Kel dropped three gold pieces into the pouch that now rested on a chair. If Ashely did make it, that money would be enough to outfit her with a decent mount and tack.

The first round passed rather quickly, the girls sizing each other up before one was brave enough to attack. When Ashely was up, Kel watched her like a hawk. The woman who lunged moved quick and threw her weight into her sword. The laughter of the other women seemed to drown out as Kel's focus was on Ashely's hands and legs. Each blow was blocked flawlessly as she let the bigger girl's attacks and rapid movements start to tear her down. Ashely saw her slowing and snaked her sword around the woman's, ripping it free before biting up under her nose. The training master nodded in approval before calling the next round.

Each round Ashely grew more confident, finding her opponent's weaknesses faster and making quick work out of each girl. Kel couldn't help the smug look on her face as she looked to the last who had made it to finals. Kel knew she was nobility, and trained. Hopefully Ashely had enough smarts to find this girl's weakness before her own was rooted out.

The duel started and instantly Ashely was forced back, the girl's blade moving as quick as a snake. Seconds turned into minutes as no girl had a clear advantage. The next move Kel saw before it happened. The girl dipped low, letting her sword rip into the practice sands and flick it up into Ashely's face. Outraged, she moved to rush forward before holding her ground. Ashely was scrubbing at her face, squinting to rid herself of the sand as she tried to look for the next blow. She barely dodged it before bringing her own pommel up as hard as she could into the biceps of her opponent. The girl yelped, nearly dropping her blade as Ashely switched to using the blade as a one hander and punching as hard as she could into the other arm. This time the girl dropped her sword as Ashely stood, sword in one hand as she glared at the girl.

"Very good Ashely, I am impressed!" the training master laughed, clapping the girl on the back before raising her chin. "Best see the healers to make sure all the sand is out of your eyes." The girl nodded, saluted the training master. Grinning from ear to ear Kel collected her winnings before going toward where her pupil was standing and speaking to the training master in very hushed tones.

"Keladry, you produced a very good fighter so far. I cannot wait to see what you will do with her in the weeks to come." The training master saluted her before Kel paused.

"Actually, is there a chance of having something built to train with?"

"What is it?" The woman's brow perked at the suggestion as it was matched only by Kel's smile that went from ear to ear.

"It's called a quintain."

* * *

><p><strong>So after spending six hours in a chair getting a new tattoo I got a lot of time to think about what I want to happen in the future of this story. I now have some great filler ideas after bouncing them off my artist. I know weird but he made for a great sound board. AND I'm going to need some names for both male and female characters. If you have a idea or suggestion please sign it in your review and keep an eye out in future chapters for it! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late chapter. Works overloaded with college kids and I've spent most of my nights dealing with them. However finally got a few chapters sent to my Beta so expect regular updates for the next few weeks. **

**Not to mention Beats Antique new album came out AND going to their show Saturday, sure to inspire some more chapters! Give them a listen!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I hope the following chapters clear up some confusion and unveil a few things. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

* * *

><p>The village of Southfall was a tiny place tucked into the mountain range to the east. The forests along the way steadily grew more dense and dark as they rode. There was something nearly unsettling and eerie about the lands there, like the forests were ment to hide some deep dark secret from the world.<p>

Winter had been hard for Kel, despite the Maidens stating it was a light one. She had never seen so much snow at one time. During one training session in a valley they were thrown into soft fresh snow up to their shoulders. The maidens had claimed trudging through it would help their stamina. So all week they did that, and now the mere thought of it made Kel's joint's ache. But Southfall was different. The snows seemed barely a foot or two at places, perhaps it was the dense forest around them that kept it from getting so.

"You do not seem excited to go visit your home." Kel spoke as they drew near enough to see the thin lines of smoke from the village.

"My family and I do not see eye to eye." Ashely let out a heavy sigh as she looked toward the smoke. "If it were not for my grandfather I would have passed the privilege to another."

"Miss him?"

"Very much so." She looked down at her mount. "I feel like I abandoned him…" She muttered as the village came into view. A wooden guard wall standing about twenty feet or so surrounded the village. The gate was slowly being pulled open as Kel shifted in her seat. There was no reason to fear these people with the three maidens and guards at her back, but if anyone dared ruin it for Ashely, she feared her temper may lash out. Lately she had been letting it have the better of her, and she didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that she had gradually laid down her Yamani mask, she may have to change that soon.

The inside of the village however was rather unimpressive. Basic wooden homes and store fronts lined the main entry way. Many people watched from the doorways as they road in; Peachblossom's head held high as Onna just looked the people over.

"Greetings Maidens, to what do we owe such an honor?" A man spoke as he rushed out of a house. He was dressed rather lavishly and appeared to be the village's chief, though the house itself should have been a telltale sign though the lush velvets, furs, and gold signet necklace the man wore sealed his image. The building was twice the size of the others with heavy clay plastered against the wooden planks to keep the chill out.

"Greetings Alexander Darkstorm!" One of the maidens called out as she reined her mount in. "We've come to escort your niece, Ashely, to visit her kin." At her name the man's expression turned sour.

"I take it she has failed the first test then." He looked to Ashely and Kel saw the anger flash across his face. Kel moved to position herself between the two as Onna let out a very low snarl.

"Quite the opposite, she won the first challenge and was granted two weeks leave to visit her family as a prize." The woman continued as her eye surveyed the situation. Her body was ready to spring into action despite the pleasantries in her voice.

"Well then, she knows where to settle in. Come, you must be famished and tired after your travels." The maidens dismounted and followed after him as a couple stable hands took the horses and wandered off. Kel looked to Ashely who was visibly shaking.

"Come, let's get these boys settled and visit your grandfather." Kel said gently before following the stable hands. The girl just nodded, some of the tension in her body slipping away as they walked away from the main house.

* * *

><p>"Ashely! My little snow flower!" An elderly man crooked from bed the moment Ashely closed the door behind them. Onna didn't waste a second as she bound up the stairs to the man who laid in a bed covered with heavy furs. Ashely quickly followed after and joined Onna on the bed to hug her grandfather. The wolf nuzzling into the man's hands for comfort, Kel perked a brow, having never seen the wolf act in such a manner.<p>

"I take it you are her guardian." The man sat up a bit as he looked Kel over and smiled before patting the bed. "Come sit, I want to thank you for training my flower, she is very special."

Sitting down, Kel smiled as she scratched Onna's belly.

"I'm not special, Grandpapa, you're only saying that because you don't like the others." She giggled as the man snorted.

"And with good reason!" He retorted before looking to Kel. "My daughter rushed off and married some pretty boy from the south. Twit of a man, thinking women are better suited for the house then the shield. Our family has always given our strongest daughter to the order." He smiled looking to Ashely. "But this one.. .she's special."

He laughed as Ashely made a face. "Get me some tea dear, my throat." He barely finished talking before she leapt off the bed. The man nodded as Onna raced after her. When the door closed the man sighed and sunk back into the bed.

"You know more then you let on, Darkstorm." Kel's tone was low but the weight of her words lingered in the air long after.

"Aye, I do not lie when I say Ashely is different. Special. If no one alters her path she will be a great warrior, and do great things for the land." He managed before taking Kel's hand. "You two were meant to cross paths. You must keep her pure of mind, if she has doubt…" He let out a heavy sigh as Kel gave his hand a squeeze.

"I will keep her safe, and train her as I was trained." He just smiled up at her as Ashely rushed back in with a bucket of water. Minutes later she came up the stairs with three cups of tea and puffed pastry filled with a type of minced meat. The man ate before yawning.

"Mind your idiot of a father dear, I should nap." With that he rolled over and snuggled into his pillow. The girl just leaned over to kiss his forehead before starting toward the door. She looked back once before joining the village.

* * *

><p>The village wasn't much. From what Kel gathered, they were mostly carpenters and lumber men. The beautiful pieces she saw laying in shops were shipped to more wealthy towns and cities . A few women came out to exchange greetings, hugging or kissing Ashely's forehead. Kel noticed most of them were older; none of the people around her age or a handful of years above her so much as even looked in her direction.<p>

"My father, when mother passed…." She began before shaking her head. "His new wife gave him the son he wanted and I was forgotten about so it's fine." She tried to smile but Kel saw through the mask and draped an arm across the girl's shoulders.

"Soon we'll leave here. Perhaps the king could even bring your grandfather someplace warmer and watch over him."

"Really!" The girl gasped as Kel nodded.

"I'll ask. I promise." With that the two ventured to her home for supper.

* * *

><p>"You'll wake early enough to make breakfast for the house tomorrow." The father spoke over dinner. Ashely didn't dare look at him, focusing on her bread instead<p>

"I've training at dawn."

"No you do not; you are in my house and therefore my rules. You will…"

"Jessica is a far better cook, she can…" she started before the man raised a hand and leaned over. Onna was up in a second, hackles raised as Kel glared at the man. He paused and slipped back into his seat.

"Ashely is a daughter of the Shield Maidens, remember that Darkstorm. To touch her is to face me in the arena." Kel spoke quietly, her rage and anger had turned to a silent storm; cold, deadly and looming. "Her visit does not grant her leniency from her normal training. However I am sure even a man like you knows how to boil an egg!"

"You dare…while in my household!" He started to turn a brilliant shade of reddish purple as he glared at Kel.

"In fact, I do. Do you care to do something about it?" Kel was nearly taken about by her own reaction to the man. Doing her best to keep her mask she clenched her fists, hoping the pain of her nails digging into her palm were enough to distract her as she stared the man down.

"I fear you've over extended my hospitality." He suddenly declared. Kel wasted no time as she rose from her chair. Ashely followed suit, her silverware clinking against the plates as she tossed them down in disgust. The man lunged out grabbing at the girl as she managed to side step and slip out of reach, his hands only able to clamp onto fabric as the rip of it echoed the room. Fed up with his antics Kel grabbed his wrist and twisted, the bones creaking in protest. The man snarled and lashed out with his free hand. Kel didn't bother to block the blow, twisting her head so it grazed her cheek.

"Challenge accepted. I will see you in an hour's time." She snapped and shoved the man back into his seat. She didn't wait to see his reaction but escorted Ashely out of the household and toward her grandfather's.

* * *

><p>After having walked around the village twice over Ashely coaxed Kel into her grandfathers home, hoping the man would settle the young woman's temper and man rolled over to see them enter and smiled.<p>

"Flower, what brings you here at this..." He started to say before seeing the girl quake in the fire's light. Sitting up he moved to get out of bed before she rushed up the stairs and into his arms for a hug. Kel could hear the girl weeping despite her efforts to stifle her sobs.

"... and, and, and now she has to fight him in the ring. Papa, she's not even a full maiden yet. What if… what if..." Kel sat beside the two before prying Ashley's face away to look up at her.

"I'm a knight, it's my job to protect and defend people, Ashely. If I did not then I would be forsaking my own vows." She purred as the girl regained some composure but looked a bit confused. "You see, where I am from we have Knights. They are warriors trained for years, but must uphold the law and protect the people of the land. I am the first true female knight in over a hundred years Ashely, and my job right now is to protect you and the injustice being done to the people here."

Darkstorm said little as he held and comforted the crying girl, her sobs and tears having been reduced to mere gasps for air now. When she sat up and away from him Kel took her hands in her own and gave a squeeze.

"One day all I ask is that you do the same. Protect those weaker and in need of help, regardless who they are or come from. Can you do that for me Ashely?" Kel's question lingered for a moment when Ashely finally nodded yes and her grandfather piped in.

"So mote it be."

* * *

><p><strong>I know a short chapter, I'm sorry and hopefully will make it up in the following chapters. Please review! Let me know your not mad at me .<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

Where to start? Thanks everyone for the reviews and I agree that last chapter was a bit choppy, perhaps because of the length and I did not get it to flow correctly. Hopefully this makes up for such AND answers a few questions.

As for regular updates, I apologies for such. My lovely hard drive decided it wanted to fry and deleted all my advanced chapters (All 22 of them .) So I'm in the process of trying to catch back up and at least be a few chapters ahead of what's posted.

Again, PLEASE leave true feedback, it lets me know your still reading and what you would love to see fleshed out or come to be.

That being said I wish you all had a great Halloween and enjoy Chapter 10!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p>Ashely just curled up beside her grandfather and napped while Kel readied herself. She was happy the girl did such, rather than fret over the upcoming challenge. Stretching out was easier without worry and stress, as well as making it far easier to clear her mind and prepare herself.<p>

The man did not look seem to give off the air of warrior, in fact Kel had noticed not a single callus on his hands, which meant he had never worked a day in his life with a weapon, or anything for that matter. Where was the money for his lavish home coming from if he never worked? Even the lords of fiefs Kel knew put in a hand when the harvest was coming in or if there was a storm.

Taking a moment she worked on flexing out her hands, working every drop of ice and stiffness from them. This was for Ashely's good; if he was her demon perhaps beating him would give her the strength and faith that her grandfather said she needed. And if she lost? Her mind blanked as that question surfaced. Shaking her head, she forced it back to the depths it came from before turning to face the grandfather. He sat there, with those midnight blue eyes working their way into her own.

"You know what will come of this should you win, Keladry?" He spoke gently, barely above a whisper but somehow his words drowned out the crackling fire at her back.

"Ashely will gain the strength and faith in the maidens you had hoped for?" He nodded at her answer before continuing.

"And much more. You are still new to Gaul, but have adapted so well. I fear they never told you all of our traditions." He patted the bed as Kel wandered to his side, biting her lips in attempt to control the slowly rising fear. After a moment's silence he took it as invitation to continue.

"When you are issued a challenge, should you win you can strip him of everything, if you so choose. It's how many nobles rise to power. We like to be ruled by the wise and strong, those who can and should be in power are because they can hold such a role. This man is neither wise nor strong, only cunning."

He ran his fingers through Ashely's hair. "He saw her potential and the blessing she received upon birth and cast her out. The man is not from Gaul, he loathes us and would love to see us fall. He's stolen from our people, turned his children and those of the village to hate the people. Should you win, you can restore balance to the village if you so take it." That single line carried the weight and realization of her burden. Should she win, the village would be hers; she would be the new chief. But should she lose, he could ask for her life in exchange. Taking a deep breath she nodded.

"The Maidens are not allowed to keep land."

"No, they are not allowed to belong to a fief, as in stay and rule such." He corrected the tiny hint of a smile danced across his lips. "One can leave someone, or even a council, to rule in their wake." Kel tried not to laugh at the man as she nodded. He was a wise gentleman, but then again that may have been a understatement for the man. Nodding once he moved to stir Ashely. "Go on, we will meet you in the field shortly."

* * *

><p>Kel looked around at the villagers who came to circle around the field. The group of women and men who greeted Ashely hung together, whispering amongst themselves as those that supported her father were scattered, glaring at her. Minutes passed in silence as Kel paced the thin snows like some caged beast.<p>

"Calm your mind." A familiar voice called out. Turning she couldn't help but smile as Ashley and her grandfather had walked into the clearing. Several men broke from the group to support him as Ashely ran to her teacher's side. She pretended to check the armor as she kept her voice low.

"He's never handled a blade, only whip. But he's smart, if he can outwit you he will, and it will not be pleasant. He has a gift for getting into one's mind." She hissed before pulling the strap tight on her breastplate. Kel just nodded as she saw the man approaching and skittered away.

"Are you sure you wish to do this, little girl? It seems a waste of time in my opinion." He shrugged when he came to a halt ten feet away.

"If I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it." She retorted as a maiden wandered toward them.

"Till you claim a killing blow, or draw three blood." She declared as both Kel and the man nodded. Turning she walked far enough away to give them free reign before raising a hand. Seconds passed before she dropped it.

The moment she did the man's hand flicked as his whip cracked out, aiming for Kel's feet. Bouncing back and out of reach, Kel looked him over. He was as fast as a damned snake with that, and all he would need to do is encircle her hand to disarm her. Her feet were another issue should he wrap those.

He advanced again, cracking the leather in a playful manner. He snaked it out to nearly touch her before it flew back toward its handler. Kel could tell by the grin on his face he expected to win with ease. Calming her mind she went to the place she often did before having to fight. It was serene, a calming place the Yamani once taught her to create. The moment she entered it, all tension left her body.

He perked a brow at the change and lunged again for her feet. This time she let it wrap around her ankle, moving her free foot down on the leather, pushing all her weight onto it. The man couldn't pull the whip back as she started to advance up the leather. Each step placed like a dancer, and keeping him from having the weight and strength to pull the whip back. The moment she was close again she lashed out with the pommel of her sword, cracking him hard in the chest. The action was enough to cause him to stumble back, releasing the whip. The man just stared at her, the anger crossing his face as Kel raised her sword.

"Yield and I won't embarrass you," she snarled. He let out a roar and lunged. Kel sidestepped him as he rushed her and brought her blade back down across the back of his legs, letting the flat of her sword hit hard enough to sting. He tried to take a step and fell. She was on him in a moment, sword point to his neck.

"Killing blow." Was all a Maiden called out. Kel just nodded and turned to walk toward a beaming Ashely.

"You lost, stand down!" The maiden's voice in the background was lost to Kel as she rolled her neck, trying to relax and calm her nerves as she started to make her way toward Ashely's and her grandfathers standing place. "Kel, behind you!" Ashely called out not a moment too soon as Kel spun in time to bring her sword up and block the dagger in the man's hands.

"Filthy whores, all of you, locked away in that village with your guards. The king eating out of your hand, tell me what did you do for him that his queen cannot!" This time the rage in Kel snapped, her expression going Yamani blank as she shoved the man away. He stumbled as she lashed out, her blade digging deeply enough into his chest that crimson immediately stained the white snows. She gave him no leeway as she brought her blade around, this time dragging down his lower arm, pushing deeper at the muscle that controlled the hand that held the dagger. With a scream his hand seized the dagger slipping into the snow as he fell back, grabbing at his arm. This time Kel stood over him, moving her blade she ran it slowly across his cheek, making sure the cut would scar.

"Your words alone are enough for treason!" Kel snapped as the man stared up at her, not with fear, but as if she was some sick animal.

"Seeing as Keladry here is the only one with authority over such matters, it is for her to decide his fate." A maiden spoke up as she nodded to Kel. "Lady Keladry, go clean yourself and meet in the town center. You may choose his punishment there." Kel nodded as the Maiden's guards picked them man up to carry him away. Ashely and her grandfather's calm hands dragged Kel from the bloody snow and toward their home.

* * *

><p>The hot water was enough to wake Kel from her daze as she worked on scrubbing her skin dry. Ashely and her grandfather didn't say anything as she bathed, or when she rose from the tub behind the curtain. Taking a deep breath Kel looked at her reflection. She had never really seen herself nude in years. Her hair was now down past her collarbones, which were well defined.<p>

Once she had seen her form as masculine, but that was near a year ago. She once questioned why Dom had never shown interest, or why he flaunted women before her as it became apparent that she was more male then female then. Now however a woman stared back at her. What once was described as a dreamer's hazel eyes seemed sharp, the greens popping against her lightened hair. The light brown danced with natural reds strands.

Her body had shed the extra bulk that she had acquired during training as a Knight. The Maidens had been training her as a woman who fights, not a woman who wishes to be a man. Her arms were leaner, but every inch as muscular. Her bust ample enough that one wouldn't need a corset to draw attention to it. Now though, she could see her hips and curves along the flat plans of her stomach. Was this what they meant? To reshape her body? Shaking her head she grabbed the simple, earth brown gown and pulled it over her head. When she slipped out of the room the grandfather sat there, dressed to leave again in his thick and heavy furs.

"Silver for your thoughts?" He questioned as Kel opened her mouth, then closed it again. "Don't be shy lass, I raised three daughters and now a granddaughter with no mother."

"I feel like I'm losing me, like… I'm turning…" Her hand made a quick sweep of her body before the man chuckled.

"Your people trained you the way they trained a man did they not?"

"Aye."

"Well see, men fight with their strength and rage. It is what makes a man a man, that pure primal instinct." He paused to tap his head with a finger. "It is why we are so weak compared to women, we can only harness rage and anger and keep it as such. A woman, well a woman has great strength from her core, she is swift and sharp. She can think clearly in times of battle, and shecan harness love. It is the strongest of all emotions; it can bring a man to his knees with just a look, Keladry. The Maidens are teaching you to be what it is you are, a _woman_ warrior." He chuckled as he stood, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"You must not forget that is what gives you such strength. Is it not for your love for your King and for your people? That is why you came here, your love for those you met on the way, it is why you continue and train. Love comes with faith, and you are giving that to my granddaughter. I cannot tell you why she will need it, only that you are the Key to unlocking it." He smiled and started toward the door.

"Sir, are you like Erikk?" He laughed now and shook his head.

"A high shaman? Gods no, my family tend to be prophets." He smiled, tilting his head. "Now, shall we go to this meeting?"

* * *

><p>The town center itself was nothing fancy. The huge empty hall seemed stripped of any luxury, as only benches lined the walls with a raised chair at the opposite end. The grandfather leaned over to whisper to Kel as he entered.<p>

"When I was a lad, this place was lined with rich tapestries and some of the most beautiful carved benches and tables. Statues of our gods rose from the pillars to look over the townsfolk. This chief has since stripped it bare to line his own pockets. Claiming we needed the coin for seed and stock." He cursed under his breath as they advanced through the room. The elders of the village nodded their heads in respect as the youth kept their noses up. It was a shield maiden that pointed to the raised chair when she reached them.

"As an official you must take a seat and dictate what will come of your fief." The woman grinned as Kel's eyes went wide a bit. "Don't worry, make the judgment. We train as soon as it is done." Her words were heavy as Kel swallowed back the lump of fear that had risen in her throat. Taking a seat, she took a slow deep breath as Ashely's father was led forward by the Guardians. The men forced him to kneel, their blades resting across the back of the man's neck as they nodded toward Kel.

"Keladry of Mindelan, Knight of Tortall, sworn Sword Sister to crown prince Byron; has defeated Alexander Darkstorm in trial by combat for guardianship of Ashely Darkstorm. Upon his loss and Keladry's mercy Alexander Darkstorm challenged Keladry once more, this act has been decided by the Maidens as one of ruler-ship and title as he aimed to kill. Do you deny such?" The maiden's voice rang out over the hall as she looked to the man. Alexander spat at Kel's feet.

"Filthy whore, you're not even from Gaul!" He snapped before the butt of a sword hit him hard enough to send him sprawling out onto the wood floors.

"Your actions and words are treasonous, and Keladry is granted by blood, titles, and victory to decide your punishment. Pray she has mercy."

The maiden spoke a final time before moving to stand beside Kel. It may have been Kel's white face, the small beads of sweat at her temples, or the slight tremor in her hand that led the woman to place her hand on Kel's shoulder. That single action calmed Kel's nerves as she looked from Alexander to Ashely then to her grandfather. Her mind raced as the man didn't even dare look from the floor . He was greedy and vicious. How long till he drained the town dry and left them without food or decent housing? How long till sickness struck them and, without a healer, causing them to suffer heavy losses. Taking a deep breath, Kel's gaze did not find the man, but the grandfather. His eyes were as calming as the ocean as they washed over her, giving her the strength she needed.

"Alexander Darkstorm, your choices upon this village are what force me to take action. While I am allowed to ask for your life, I will spare you such with mercy." Whispers raced around the room as Kel turned to face the man.

"However, you are to be stripped of your title, your lands, and whatever wealth you have accumulated. You may take with you one mount, as well as any personal belongings you may have. These may be contested as property of your late wife, and such would be passed to her only child Ashely. You are to leave the village as banishment, and may the gods have mercy on you in finding another home."

"And the village my lady? Who will run it, you?" He sneered now.

"Both yes and no. I wish to run this village much like the kingdom is run, with a council of elders that can rule in my stead. Should they reach an impasse, I will be the deciding vote. I have faith in the people to do what is best for their future generations." At this, small chatter started rushing around the room. "From what I've gathered six families were the founders of SouthFall. I wish each family to appoint a councilman to report to me in the morning, they may each bring one advisor." She took a deep breath and nodded. "You are dismissed."

Kel's words echoed the room heavily as the guards lifted Alexander to his feet. They could not help but smile as they dragged him off. It was going to be a very long night full of paperwork, ledgers, and maps.

* * *

><p>"It's spiced tea." Ashely spoke gently as she placed a mug in front of Kel. A large table had been dragged into the hall and covered with records and maps. "I've a feeling you'll need it. You did not eat much for breakfast." Kel tried not to laugh as she just nodded toward the girl.<p>

"A lot going on." She spoke as the door opened. Three men and two women entered, bowing towards Kel and Ashely.

"Merry Met, Lady." An elderly woman spoke out. "I am Elsbeth, matron of Hart, this is my granddaughter Yllnda." She motioned to a young girl with eyes like snow. In an instant Kel knew the girl was blind, but her lack of sight seemed not to hinder her intelligence as she turned her head to listen to even the slightest noise in the room.

"A pleasure, please everyone be seated. I trust we will learn each other's names, as we make very important choices for the land." As each took a seat Kel was left to open a ledger. "I will be frank, from where we stand now we will not make it to fall. What little coin was left to the village and taken from Alexander will not buy enough grain, stock, or seed to harvest enough to last you next winter." One of the men let out a snarl as he pulled out a flask. "There must be more that the village can do beside light farming and clearing the forest. Any ideas?" Minutes passed as each member of council went over books and maps, their advisors pointing out small details as they whispered among themselves.

"What of the old orchards? They've not been touched in generations, but I'm sure at least some of the trees still stand and could produce fruit come spring. It won't be much but…" A gentleman pointed to an area on the map to the south east.

"Anything is better than nothing, Lyll." Darkstorm spoke up. "If we sent a small group of men they could clear a path wide enough for a cart and mule. Come summer, women can work clearing, pruning, and harvesting."

"The younger girls may have an issue with that." Yllnda snorted and Ashely laughed at the thought.

"Then they will get over it." Lyll chuckled now. "But the orchard used to be huge, even if we have a quarter of the trees we're still looking at thirty healthy apple and peach trees."

"Perfect. Now, I noticed not even three miles east of here there is a decent size river, but no fishing villages." Kel pointed out to the river and lack of any roads or establishments.

"The only fishermen we know of are in the north." A man pointed out as Kel perked a brow before the man introduced himself. "Derick of house Dwelly. But we don't know the first thing about fishing. We've only made pieces for ships and in winter the wood is so swollen it would leak come warmer weather."

"Then that is our solution, women can weave and make nets. It would be a perfectly suited task for the youth who aren't in the orchard or cutting wood." Kel nodded. "We can heat up this hall and make enough small ships to prepare us for the coming spring. When the rivers have thawed enough it will be time to start."

"Till then we should pull all the lumberjacks from the woods to clear a road to the river, then." Lyll pointed out again. "It would take them till the first thaw to clear enough of a path to transport the catch as well as the ships." As soon as the man finished speaking Ashely perked up.

"And to build a storage shed. In the winter we can station a few of the younger men out there to keep it warm so the boats don't suffer, and watch holes!" Ashely piped in then paused to blush as she looked at her feet when eyes focused on her,

"Look up lass and explain." Elsbeth spoke up.

"One of the girls in my room is from the north. She said they cut holes in the ice and drop lines down when the sun rises. Then, before it sets, they pull the line back in and tend to have the larger winter fish on the other end. It will be steady work and we'd have fresh fish all seasons."

"And freshly salted fish would sell well to neighboring villages." Yllnda nodded as Kel raised her mug.

"To apples and fish then!" She laughed as the others raised whatever they were drinking.

"To apples and fish!"

* * *

><p>That night Ashely and Kel were laughing and joking in her grandfather's house when a knock at the door produced the Maidens.<p>

"I'll leave you to your lessons." The man laughed as he grabbed his fur coat. "Besides, I think Gwen made fresh turnovers." He smiled bowing his head to the women before slipping out into the street. A light snow had started to fall that afternoon, though had little effect on the suddenly bustling and busy village. The maidens pulled their coats off and left them hanging by the fire as they moved to the table.

"The Matron would be very proud of you both." She declared as Kel poured them each a cup of tea.

"Why though, I thought we weren't allowed titles or lands." Ashely piped up as one woman laughed.  
>"No, you were not allowed the ones you were born with." She just smiled, taking the tea with both hands. "For instance I was once Lady Caramela of Foster. Only daughter born to the Duke." Ashely paled a bit as she looked at the woman. "But now I am just Caramela of the Maidens. I never sought to take lands or titles after I earned my shield." She picked up a shortbread scone as the other woman spoke up.<p>

"See, when you forsake your previous ties, anything you earn from there on is truly _earned_. Anything earned is allowed to be kept." She smiled before lifting a signet ring hidden on a chain under her leather chest piece.

"For example, I was serving at Frostwolf years back. I saved the village's chief when marauders hit. Needless to say, holed up in a cave for two weeks led to… relations. His heir is my son, and as that I am the Lady of Frostwolf." Ashely opened her mouth to talk but the woman held up a hand. "I visit when I can; he's older, nearing eight, and understands the importance of my job. I visit as often as I am allowed, and often they come to see me. It's why our city is so close to the village Maiden's Shield, so lovers and children may visit, even if they are not allowed passed the gates." Kel knew that any male who did not serve as a Guardian to a Maiden he was not allowed past the gates.

"So…" Kel started to say slowly.

"So, as it stands you may take the title Keladry of SouthFall now while in Gaul. It is your fief, despite you leaving a council to rule in your wake. A very sound choice in my opinion." Frostwolf chuckled as they sat sipping tea for some time.

"Can I ask you something?" Kel finally spoke up as she drifted off to watch the fire.

"Of course we are here to instruct and answer any questions you may have, not just to guard you." The third woman laughed a bit.

"Well, how is it you call yourself Maidens but well, I mean, you have a son?"

"Ah, that question… well I'm sure the Matron told you about all aspects of the Great Mother." Frostwolf spoke up now as Ashely looked perplexed. "Ok, well the Great Mother, she isn't just a Maiden as some people portray her. She's shown throughout history as a warrior, fierce as Mithros and just as deadly for she had the cunning and the people's love to follow her. She was also the mother of many gods. It was through her they were said to be created."

"I've seen paintings of her like that, the Maiden the…" Ashely started before Caramela finished.

"Mother, and Crone. All aspects of being female. The Maiden's order isn't about one's body as it is one's soul. If that is pure, then why not let the woman be blessed with children, the joy of being a woman is experiencing every part of it."

"However, we must never wed. Our vows bind us to the Goddess, we may take lovers but never a husband."

"Is that why you do not need to wed here to be a couple?" Kel finally put the pieces together as the women nodded.

"Exactly. Some women retire after a child or two, like Brynha, for example, but they still must hold their vows." The third chuckled as Kel nodded slowly, the pieces finally falling into place. Why Westly and Brynha never wed, and why she was such a fierce woman. "If you choose marriage as your path though, you still have time to train before not taking your vows." She paused looking to the other two.

"So who is it for you hmm? Let me guess, that dashing Kelland?" Frostwolf spoke up over the silence. It took a breath or two to realize they were talking to her. Coughing Kel looked up in shock.  
>"Ke… Kelland? Gods no, he's nice but just…"<p>

"Floral, a flirt? Good, I didn't think he was your type anyhow with all his… flourishes." They laughed as Kel looked back to her lap praying the red didn't reach her ears. "So who is it then? Not one of the twins, I see Ian as finding a lady but not Haden, he is far too… goal orientated." She rubbed her chin as the other women joined in.

"And Erikk while handsome in his age, it's just that far too old." The third giggled as Ashely joined in.

"What about the prince? He's taken a shine to you, naming you sword sister and all to make sure you stay close?" The maidens turned to Kel at Ashely's suggestion.

"Bryon? Gods, no. I mean he's handsome and just and kind and all. I won't lie and say I don't find him attractive but he's just… he's the type to want a woman who can fight but wants to settle and have his heir. That is not me."

"So did you leave someone at home when you came here?" Kels eyes flashed for a moment as Caramela questioned. "That's it, tell us about him!" Kel took a deep breath and let it all out, from his battle tossed but still perfect hair to his blue eyes and playboy smile.

"… and what I don't get is we are always working together and he's always flirting. Hell I've been around him in just my nightshift and it's like I'm just… I know I'm not blessed but still come on!" She groaned as her head fell into her hands. "Then it's like he flaunts women in front of me all the time. Does he really not see me as a woman?"

"Or is he doing it to see how you react? Men are often scared to make the first move less they know the woman's going to want it, especially when instead of a slap you could beat the living daylights out of him."

As Frostwolf spoke, Kel's eyes went wide.

"So... he was just hoping for a reaction?"

"Maybe." The woman shrugged as Kel let out a heavy sigh and let her head fall and connect with the table in a light thump.

"Why are men so damn confusing!"

"Tell me about it." Cara laughed as she pushed her own hair back. "So has no one in Gaul caught our Little Wolf's eye?" Kel perked up at the nickname.

"Rian is my uncle, I know everything." She winked as Ashely giggled. Kel paused for a moment, half tempted to ask the woman about Xamos before shaking her head.

"There was hesitation, so now you have to spill. It may work with the boys, but we're female and as such we can read you far better!" The third piped up as she poured another cup of tea. "More?" She asked as cups edged their way toward her. Not even a minute later everyone had a shortbread scone and tea in front of them.

"Well, I never really thought about him romantically and all. I mean, right before the Midwinter feast he kissed me."

"Oh do describe, you have to. Come on, girl talk. It's a rare thing not to talk about horses, dogs, armor, or weapons!" Frost laughed now.

"Well…fire, just burning. I wanted to touch him with every inch of me it was like those seconds lasted a lifetime and I forgot where I was, who I was…"

"Oh I know that feeling…" Frost fanned herself before laughing. "Go on…"

"Well, I didn't know what it meant but he ate the berries."

"Did he get sick!" The third interrupted as Kel shook her head no.

"Later that night we went riding, he took me up the mountains above the castle to watch the lights." Kel drifted at the memory as the woman took a deep breath.

"He took you to see the dancing lights?"

"Aye, he said it was his gift. Which it may seem selfish to say, but was the best gift I've ever got received. I've never seen anything like that."

"He sounds unreal… I've never seen the lights fully, just their dances over the mountaintops. It's so rare. You got to see the whole thing?"

"Purples, blues, greens reds whites…" Kel drifted smiling a bit. "Then he walked me back and ate the rest of the berries."

"And wasn't sick?"

"I don't know. He didn't see me off. But I can't blame him; everyone else was around." Ashely pretended to swoon into Kel as the other woman laughed at the girls antics.

"So, we need a name."

"I…." Kel stuttered as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Come on, we're sisters. And we promise it will never leave this conversation." Frost and the other woman nodded as Kel chewed her lip looking them over. Her eyes darted back and forth as her mind weighed to spill or to not. Taking a deep breath she started to play with her nails.

"Xamos." She finally muttered, barely a whisper.

"Wait, what?" The third coughed. "Xamos, as in Xamos the Cold? The bastard? The Helm bearer?" The other women were stoic as they looked Kel over.

"He's just like anyone else who has been misunderstood. It's a mask, I've seen him smile and laugh. I just…it's not like I'm from around here, and in a few years' time I'll be back in Tortall." Kel started to ramble.

"Which is good, getting involved with him is not a good idea Kel." Frost spoke gently. "He's mad." Kel looked up to the woman this time, her own rage flaring.

"He is _not_ 'Mad'." She snorted as the woman shook her head. "Imagine this, Frost, you're the mistress to the King's brother who has a wife and children. You give him his first son. When he's just old enough to remember his mother you pass and in comes the man who sired him. A man who sees the boy as his way out of his duties and wearing the helm. So he drags your son to court where he is flaunted as the bastard, tortured and trained to take anything that is thrown at him. The boy is raised with no love and only lives to fight and survive.

"Then when the boy is old enough to be named, he is given the responsibility of an entire kingdom, of a helm that is cursed by Chaos. No one dares to love him, or care or get to know him. Can you honestly tell me you would not go mad or hide behind a mask?" Kel finished rambling as the woman took a deep breath.

"He's a good man; just no one has ever given him the chance. Everyone judges him for what he is, not who he is. I see _who_ he is, not what."

"I think Kel, that the Shamans were wise in their choice to bring you to us. I cannot imagine more pure a soul beside the Maiden herself." The third spoke gently.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave honest reviews! It really does help I promise!<strong>

**Huginn's Muse**


	11. Chapter 11

Again, thanks everyone for understanding and waiting patiently.

Brokendreamer29, Stargazer, Flyer without Wings, Elise, Booknerds, Painlust, The Wackedone and so on. After the computer fry it is your reviews that made it possible for me to find the muse and rewrite the chapters however slow they are coming.

As for spelling I apologize, I know its Raoul not Roale however autocorrect is a pain in the bum and I've no idea how to change it. If you know how please let me know. I'm also backlogging the chapters and fixing the spelling/names in them so those updates versions will be fixed soon! So until then, hope you enjoy!

Huginn's Muse.

P.S. The muse is back and thus the chapters will start coming again every week! Sorry about the disappearing act!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

* * *

><p>Spring had come to Gaul nearly a month earlier then it would have hit Tortall. The northerners called it an equinox. When the earth had shifted so that they rose an hour early to meet the rising sun and keep balance. For the first time in her life Kel had slept in for a few days. Frost and Caramela had laughed at this, the Protector had always been so punctual but for nearly a week ran around like a chicken with its head cut off to wake and ready in time for training.<p>

"Kel look!" Ashely laughed as they rode toward Maiden's Shield after tilting practice. Maiden's Shield was a mere thirty minute ride outside of the Maiden's village, and though the village only allowed those training to become or were Maidens the nearby city was built just for that. It was meant for those who had families who wished to visit, or remain close. While business's flourished due to the constant traffic and demands of the maiden's it always seemed to be bustling and there was almost no poverty. One day it was what Kel hoped to see for most cities across Tortall.

Nudging Peach forward she spotted just what the girl was pointing at, like most tree's thick vines ran up this one, blending into the branches, however she could spot the first bud on it clean as day, the brilliant green a contrast to the dark brown tree and vine it sprouted from. "Spring's here." With that both girls laughed and rode on. It was rare to have an afternoon to themselves and they intended to spend it with a few friends at their favorite tavern over a nice glass of warm mead and lamb marinated in mint, honey and spices.

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" Dom nearly flicked his cousin in the head, stirring him and his wife.<p>

"What are you doing…" Neal began as he quickly moved to cover Yuki up as quickly as possible. It was not even two weeks ago she had given birth to their first son, who still lay sleeping in his basinet.

"Were leaving tonight Raoul offered to take us to the horse faire in hopes of catching word about Kel." Was all the man said before starting toward the door. Neal rolled over in bed then, Yuki wide awake beside him.  
>"You're going?"<br>"I love Kel like a sister, but my place is here with you and…"  
>"Go." She said firmly, resting a hand upon his and offering him a small smile. "You are the smarter of the two, if there is a chance to pick up information you must do so, so long as you make it up to me later." The sly smile was enough for the man to lean over and place a kiss upon her lips.<p>

"Swear it." And with that he rushed out of the room still trying to tuck his shirt in.

* * *

><p>"Why is it so hot!" Ashely whined leaning over the saddle of her mount as they followed the main road to Cria for the great horse fairs. The two young maidens were escorted by Frost, Caramela and their two guards to help bring a string for the new maidens who had the coin or acquired it for the purchase of new steeds.<p>

The ride itself had taken them only two weeks to cut through the land that Tortall had dubbed the Roof of the World, and Sarain. Galla was a much faster trip as the main road had been trampled, cleared and flattened by the herds that were escorted to the fair only a few days prior. Winter had already seem to have come and gone in Galla, the snow only peaked the mount ranges or lay in thick chunks in the valleys though they were swiftly melting into temporary marsh's till the heat dried even that up. If anything Galla was beautiful in the spring with its lush green fields speckled with bright purple and yellow crocus's that littered it. At times it looked as if one of the gods threw their artist's pallet down and it became one of the fields bellow.

It however was when they could hear the laughter and sounds from the faire that Kel started to panic. The echoes of laughter and horns, the sounds of smiths at work in the forges shodding horses or selling armor, weapons and barding. She could hear criers hawking their wears from the finest ale in all the kingdoms to freshly roasted venison and boar.

"What... what if someone recognizes me!" She wheeled around to look at Frost and Cara, her face panic stricken. "So close to home, I mean I know they come here every year to…" Kel's rambles were cut short by Frost as she raised a hand.

"If the gods will it and know your place is here, your sword mates will not recognize you." She sighed before a slight smile started at the corner of her lips. "Besides, you've changed so much since you've arrived."

Keladry could not argue with that statement. Her hair itself was long enough that it went past her shoulders and was almost reaching for her shoulder bones. She often tied it back, as the sun had started to bleach it out with strawberry blonde highlights and she was no longer mousy brown but 'dirty' blonde they called it. It accented the green and gold in her eyes quite well she liked to think. But even beyond the hair she had lost weight as her cheekbones now more prominent and proved to be more a woman's face then a young ladies or 'fluffy' man's. Her once thick muscle body and it's lack of curves had seemed to wash away to reveal a curvy woman that was perfectly toned under her leathers. Even in her fighting dress, leather, and mail one could see her ample bust, now thin waist and hips that were meant to either hold a shield wall or for childbearing. Maybe Frost was right, maybe she wouldn't be recognized by her peers. With a huff she turned back to face the quickly nearing fair and beyond that the city walls. The place was not Corus but it was vast and filled with commotion as people rushed around to finish last minute business or enjoy the sites before heading on their way. Around the city itself were huge makeshift paddocks and tents in hundreds of colors with banners flying proudly to mark who resided in each area or whose herd was in what paddock.

"Shall we ladies?" Cara called out as she urged her mare into a trot, people seeing them leapt aside as they must have been an odd site. The two battle maidens, guards, trainee's and followed by a wolf would intimidate post people to move out of their way, and oddly enough Kel couldn't help but smile at that feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gasp, second week in a row for a steady update! Scary I know!**

**Firstly, words can't describe how thankful I am that you are all so supportive and understanding. The amount of reviews I got for the last chapter made me so great full to know you're all still out there as well as get some ideas and input for things to come. Remember, your reviews and honest opinions can and will help shape how this writing is going and will turn out.**

**_TheWackedOne_. I'm working on it. I do hope to have it done by fall! But again depends on how many chapters end up filling it before the end! Hopefully updates will now be steady though so no more waiting on my sorry ass for months!**

**As for Beta reader, I am still in the hunt for a decent/quick beta reader familiar with Pierce's writing. Till then I apologize, I'm doing the best I can with my bad grammar/spelling. **

**Again, thanks so much and hope to hear what you think! Your opinions will definitely have a –_BIG_- roll in what will happen in next chapter. So give it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p>"Little wolf!" It was Westly's bellow that nearly caused Keladry to jump out of her skin as they rode toward the banner of black with a silver wolf upon it. At least the man was smart enough not to fly Gaul's banners in the fair but found something close enough that the maidens would recognize, though it was doubtful anyone would forget Westly.<p>

"Stop yelling old man, your spookin the horses!" It was Kelland who was laughing as he left a saddle on a bale of hay and rushed the small party. Westly just snorted as he let another one of his men argue over the price of horseflesh and quickly strode across the road and toward Kel.

"Look at you, all grown up and the Lady of Southfall now!" He laughed grabbing the reins of the horse she rode in on. Part of her was grateful the Matron suggested she take another mount in case someone recognized Peach before her, another part she already missed her only link to home and her steadfast companion. It was Kelland who helped her to dismount before pulling her into a tight hug.

"I agree Westly, she's a right woman now, look at all the muscle and curve! The Maidens made a woman out of a boy!" HE teased, thought it only resulted in a swift punch in the chest from Kel. It wasn't enough to hurt him but at least knock the wind from him and send him stumbling back. Playboy smile was back upon his face as he looked up to see Ashely then. For a moment it was as if Kel saw the entire world stop. Their gazes had locked as he held the horn of her saddle and his other hand rested upon the girls leg. She saw it click in his eyes then, knowing all too well that his world had faded away and all he could lock in on was the young woman's stormy blue eyes. The two said nothing as he helped her dismount, his hands never leaving her waist before he finally seemed to remember his place as Westly cleared his throat. Blushing, as hard as it was to believe that Kelland could truly blush, he lifted her hands and brushed his lips over her knuckles in a kiss that would make hearts stop back at the capitol.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you Lady Ashely. I trust our modest camp will be comfortable enough for you." He managed to say as she nodded and looked down at her feet.

"Come on lad, stop being starry eyed and see to their horses. You can ask her to dance at the fire tonight." Westly clapped his hand over Kel's shoulder as he watched the two flash sheepish smiles at eachother before Kelland gathered the reins and Ashely skittered to Kel's side. "Now, I've someone I want you to meet. And I trust you can hold it together." He started to steer her toward the huge paddocks and Kel started to feel her stomach rise, this was not good. Not good at all, she knew that tone of voice and just what it could only mean.

For the second time since she rode in that afternoon, time came to a halt as she saw who exactly Westly was dragging her closer to, Raoul. Among the Gauls she hadn't placed him as he reached their own height and build. But there was no mistaking that voice, and then when he turned to nod toward Westly she swore he recognized her as her heart froze up.

"Sir Goldenlake was it? May I introduce my daughter Faola and her training companion Ashely." The blonde haired man pushed both Kel and Ashely forward as each just bowed their heads in respect.

"Pleasure Sir Goldenlake." The two spoke at the same time, though it was Ashely's grip on Kel's hand that kept the lady knight from running away in sheer panic as she looked up at him again.

"The pleasure is all mine to finally meet one of Westly's children. He's talked of them for years and now I see he does not lie in regards to their looks or strengths." Kel could tell by his tone he was clearly just being polite, it was the same tone he used to use on all the mothers that tried to shove woman at his feet in court. He thought this was a matchmaking set up, and that alone made Kel nearly burst into laughter as she turned to face Ashely.

"The maidens granted us enough leave to choose new horses papa," Kel played it up, emphasizing his title and roll of father while teasing him with it. "Perhaps we should do such so we can enjoy the rest of our get away?"

"Maidens?" This peaked Buri's interest as she slipped past her husband's side now. A clipboard in hand and bits of parchment strapped to it she looked over the girls with a keen eye. Westly's eyebrows perked at how her mere presence seemed to calm the huge knight down.

"It's a order back home. Women pure of body, mind, and soul may join and learn how to defend and protect their village while keeping vows to the goddess." Kel knew she was bending the truth and it was close to the order back in Tortall, but for now it would be enough to sate their curiosity as her comment eased Raoul even further. Perhaps it was the fact that he knew the order engaged in no cardinal acts or was allowed to marry. Or maybe it was Buri's hand slipping into his, either way the result was the same. Had she missed their wedding while she was away? What of Neal and his new wife, what had she missed.

"Perhaps you could join us for training. Fighting others outside the order would certainly help improve our skills." Ashely covered, as Kel gave her a greatfull squeeze with her hand. Though she couldn't be with them, perhaps doing this would allow to her to overhear things from home and at least be in their company.

"That actually sounds fun, what do you say?" Buri smiled up at Raoul who just nodded. "I take it you mean morning training?"

"Yes, before we depart it will be a lovely end to a good get away." Ashely giggled pulling on Ke'ls arm then. The lady knight laughed before leaning up to kiss Westly on the cheek.

"We'll be pack papa." She called out as they both slipped into the paddocks.

"Make sure you pick your new beast out as well Little Wolf!" He called out to Kel as she waved him off, Onna yapping and bounding after them.

* * *

><p>The field must have been filled with at least a hundred head of horses. Each seemed more impressive then the last. Though they were roped off by how old they were which also meant how much training they had received. Of course the stallions were showing off, the men and women touched with the gift over horses did all they can to keep them as calm as possible in such close proximity of each other. It was because of this and how strict the Own had been that she never wanted a stallion, to high strung and the wrong challenge or a mare in heat would throw them and she'd have no control on the field of battle. It was in the field set up for four year olds that Ashely seemed drawn to a light and nimble brown dappled mare. The creature was beautiful in its own way. Softly chiseled head marked it as having recent ancestry among the Bazhir. Long legs gave her height and Kel knew just how fast she'd be able to race across the land on such, rather than forcing her weight to a front line charge. Within minutes the mare was nuzzling at Ashely, lipping at her neck, hair and pockets for more treats.<p>

"This is really who you want?" Kel questioned patting the mare as she looked up and gave a huff as if scolding Kel.

"I like her; she's small and fast like me. Let's face it we fit." She laughed pressing her forehead against the mares as both the girl and horse watched Kel. She knew then it was a pointless argument as they had chosen each other. Sighing Kel shook her head to keep from laughing and continued her own trek across the fields.

It was in the small paddock they kept the five year old beasts that she found herself drawn to a grazing gelding. The beast was huge, something to put shame to Peachblossom's size even. He must have had draft mixed in somewhere down the line, with his blocky head and thick leg's like tree trunks. At first Kel wondered if he was white but dusted from the road before realizing it was just his natural coloring. The dusty grey had just a hint of dapple around his hindquarters and neck, though his muzzle and legs faded into near black. She knew when he ran he would truly look as if he were fog gliding across the land.

After a few moments the gelding ventured close enough that it snatched the bit of apple from the palm of her hands. He was well over seventeen hands tall but oddly graceful for something so large. It was only after he was nuzzling her for another treat that a voice caused her to jump enough to spook the creature off.

"Beautiful isn't he." Was all the man's voice said as the horse raced circles around Kel and Xamos; before coming back to settle near her with his head draped over her shoulder protectively. "Already taking a shine to you as well."

"Thank you," was all she could say. For a moment she sat there in silence wondering what else could or should she say to him. It felt so strange for her to stand in silence with him watching her like a hawk and the babysitting horse over her shoulder. After a few moments the beast warmed up to him, letting him stroke it and look over its legs and hooves for any issues. "For everything I mean, I never did get to thank you after midwinter fest…" She never got to finish before Xamos lifted her chin and pulled her into a quick heavy kiss. She felt as if her knees would give way and the only thing holding her up was the horse that had claimed her.

"Some things are better left unsaid." His voice was heavy, almost a primal growl that sent chills up her spine and reach out for him as he pulled away. Why the hell was she thinking like this, she was a knight of Tortall that had no time for men or flings? She had a job to do in Gaul, whatever it was, and he was distracting her from that!

"He's handsome!" Ashley's voice rang out over Kel as if she had a bucket of ice water dumped over her head, and odd enough she was grateful for such.

"Zephyrus. It fits him." Xamos spoke allowed now; his own black war stallion watched them all with curiosity, taking a step forward now and then.

"Zephyrus?" Kel questioned as Ashely nodded in agreement holding out a halter and lead line for the lady knight. Kel didn't 'argue as she took it, pulling the grey gelding along behind her as the three headed back toward Westly.

"The Eastern wind, bringer of spring. It's said he was a grey stallion that road in on mists and shadows and brought spring through the winter snows. Each of the four seasons is represented by a horse." Ashely explained as they neared the gate. Kel tried to smile as another piece of a puzzle slid into place, and once more rooted her deep in Gaul with no chance of leaving till the task was complete. Now though, she was starting to wonder if she ever truly wanted to leave.

* * *

><p>For a moment Neal swore he saw her. The flash of dreamer's hazel eyes, that warm honey gold flecked with emerald. The woman was at least as tall as his Keladry, and had a huge beast of a horse even if it wasn't the pain in the ass Peachblossom. But the moment the woman and her companions laughed and smiled, he knew it was not true. The Keladry he knew never was so open with her emotions. The shield maiden was foreign save for those eyes that was all she truly shared with Kel. The dark honey hair with touches of red, lean but curvy body that he would pin against and put any courtier in Tortall to shame with should have been sign enough. Still he couldn't help but wonder had she met Kel? Perhaps they had trained together even. It was only as he thought that the white blonde woman cleared her throat as she had been watching him as eagerly as he had been watching the woman with the dreamer's eyes.<p>

"Careful lad, she bites." She teased as Neal's eyes moved to see what lay at the woman's feet while she helped prepare supper with the others. While the wolf was still a pup and far to lean to be mature he knew when it rose it stood to the height of Weldon's hunting mastiffs. Back home they would have killed it on site as a dire wolf.

"Who?" he managed to say before the white haired woman laughed and shook her head.

"That is the Lady Faola." The woman held her hand out to Neal who took it and offered her a firm shake. The woman ignored this and grasped his forearm which confused him for a moment before shaking as well. "Married but still chasing wolves eh?" Her question was enough to get him to blush.

"Happily, we just had our first." He managed to say before spotting Dom wandering toward them. The man had found time to bathe before the nightly festivities began and was looking around as if he was stalking prey of some sort.

"Congratulations are in order then!" She laughed letting go of his hand. "The names Frost by the by."

"Odd name." Dom piped in as he slipped up beside his cousin.

"Our names reflect where, who, or what we are and come from." She explained then narrowing her gaze at the young man.

"A pleasure Lady Frost. I am Neal and this is Dom, my idiot of a cousin." Neal explained as the woman tried to smirk though once again Dom jumped the gun.

"You're from Gaul right?" It was more a statement then a question as the woman bristled and stood tall.

"I am." She was growing nervous then, no one noticed the man rise from the fire he sat at beside 'Faola' and the others and strode toward her.

"Do you happen to know Keladry, she…" Dom jumped down her throat before she could finish speaking..

"Lady Kel of course we know her." The man spoke as he draped his arm across Frost's shoulders. The action eased her tension but it was clear she was still unnerved.

"Is she here?" Neal nearly jumped out of his skin drawing looks from those around him as Frost shook her head no. Both men looked as if they had been beaten dogs then. Shoulders slumped and heads pitched forward.

"No she is not."

"Is she safe?" Dom finally managed to say. It was then however the woman with Kel's eyes called for Frost. Beckoning her over, the four wandered toward Faola and her companions by the fireplace. Definitely not Kel, Neal assured himself as the woman acted as if she owned the world itself.

"Faola, these are men from Tortall." Frost explained with a smile. "Neal and Dom."

"A pleasure." The woman bowed her head as she noticed Dom's eyes raking over her body. For a moment she looked as if she had been punched in the gut before it turned into a look of disgust. "Tell me Dom, are you always so blunt?" she issued the challenge as Neal nearly snorted in laughter as his cousin was taken aback.

"I'm sorry milady I meant no disrespect only I was in awe and shock of your beauty that I misplaced my manors." He quipped. Even Frost rolled her eyes; he was good and quick to. No wonder he was a lady killer.

"Best find them then Dom, our woman are not like yours." Frosts' guard was the first to snap at him.  
>"I think a grown woman can defend…" he started before it was the wolf that had risen and was snarling at the man.<p>

"Careful, only those of great honor are gifted with the wolf." Frost explained to Dom. "Not to mention she's sword sister to our prince." The entire group went still and quiet for a moment before Neal finally spoke up.  
>"Why would nobility…"<p>

"Dance?" The man cut Dom off as those who had instruments out earlier struck up a festive song. Frost laughed taking his hand and let herself be whisked away leaving the men from Tortall to bicker.

"Secretive people." Dom whistled as Neal just shook his head.

"To secretive."

* * *

><p>The night went on in song and dance as mead and ale flowed freely. People from all places and walks of life enjoyed themselves, dancing about the fire to the music and singing some even returning from their own camps with instruments. Faola had been scooped up in a few dances by her father, and even Ashely before she finally sat down to a slow and winding song in hopes of catching her breath. Looking about she found it was in fact Riaan who was on his fiddle playing the piece, and couples rose to dance with each other while those alone were drawn into embrace.<p>

"Dance?" The now all too familiar purr of Xamos in her head rang through her body, still causing her to jump as his hands quickly darted out to keep her from tripping over the fallen log. Turning about she couldn't help but smile, as usual he was dressed in all black though the color suited him just fine. She couldn't say no but instead took his hand and lead him through the other couples before her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands found her lower torso and hip. Right shoulders pressed together they both started to move clockwise, shifting every few counts. They moved like mirror images to a vaulta, something most courts would say was far too sexual, however for where they were it worked just fine. Every fifth step the men would lift the women, bringing them back down as body's slid down the other, hands raced across stomachs and chests and arms. The dance itself was all about passion and fire, and around the huge bonfire and fiddle and drums being played it was all too perfect. She could feel his lips brush across her neck, ear, bust line and even inner wrist before the music suddenly ended and she was left standing there, head swimming as he kissed the back of her hand and lead her to her seat.

"It's rare to see two who move in sync like that." Neal commented as Kell blushed. Apparently they had not been the only one as Kelland had asked Ashely to dance. "I am half tempted to ask you to teach me so I may show my wife."  
>"We can teach you!" Ashely piped up taking Neal's hand and forcing him to stand.<p>

"I want to learn." Dom joined in as Ashely just nodded.

"Faola, teach him!" The request had made Kel groan but she stood and took his hands in her own to place in the proper spots. After a few passes he seemed to get the hang of it, finally being so bold as to joke as they danced.

"You truly are an amazing woman Faola." He whispered coming to close to her ear for her liking. All the past emotions she had managed to shove away were starting to surface and brew once more.

"I bet you say that to all the women."

"Not all." he laughed pulling her closer after yet another lift.

"Don't you have a wife back home?" She paused faltering on her own words. "Or a lover."

"They are not here, nor are they you." He spoke before closing the distance to kiss her. At first she gave in, for years she had wondered what it would be like to kiss him, to be held by him. Though with each passing second it started to click. He had a lover, and she was nothing but a conquest for him tonight. Pushing him away she was wide eyed with anger as her hand came back and then cracked him across the face loud enough to silence most conversation and music.

"You dare!" She groped for words as her face was a twisted mask of anger and pain. "Am I a game to you, is that it!" Every emotion spilled out of her then, erupting on him in one fell swoop. "It was just a… a conquest! Another notch in your headboard to woo or bed me!" Neal was rushing to his cousin's side then as Onna was crouched at Kel's, shoulders down and ready to pounce at him if he dared throw her for a loop again. Something in Dom clicked as his eyes went wide and he crossed the distance disregarding Onna as he tried to grab her.

"Kel!" His proclamation was bold as Xamos's blade was drawn and between the two in an instant.

"Kel?" Kel truly laughed now. "You mean the lady knight you tossed aside?"

"We did nothing…" Dom started to argue before he was cut off.

"Liar! Everyone knows of how the common people big her goodbye but her own friend would rather be in some whores bed!" Xamos snapped. "She was our lady, our salvation and you threw her aside like trash! We treated her as she should be treated!" Maybe it was the way he worded it, or his tone but Dom's face went slack like he saw a ghost, even Neal went limp as he watched.

"Your precious Keladry of Mindelan is dead." Her words hung in the area and in that instant she regretted saying such.

"She… She cant." Neal shook as Kel turned and walked away from the group, Onna following after her. After a few minutes the music piped back up again at someone's request, trying to lighten the mood as Neal and Dom sat on the log their head in their hands waiting. It was Xamos who finally moved and looked to dom.

"I swear by the moon and stars, if you hurt her Dom, I will kill you." His words were cold enough to send a chill up the man's spine and know the truth to him. Xamos did not wait for a reply as he strolled toward the tent the woman had rushed off to. Westly stood in his way.

"Don't break…"He began before Xamos met his gaze.

"Westly, it would be wise to move." The man needed no coaxing as he stepped aside for the young man, praying he held the key to please and comfort her.


	13. Chapter 13

So, with the last chapter we all are in favor of Dom deserving it. I did not intend to put Dom in a bad place, but lets face it he's a ladies man, handsome and knows it. Course he'd use it to his advantage to woo someone from Gaul to get some inside info about Kel.

As for Kel's reaction, I ask all you women folk out there, in her place with all those emotions and slowly coming into a new body and getting used to it, would you not react the same way?

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

* * *

><p>Keladry lay in her cot having discarded her dress nearly the moment she entered the tent. The leathers and thick overdress lay in a crumpled mess as she had tossed them from her as if they had been poison. Xamos paused for a moment before realizing he had not seen the light green under shift, least she would still be wearing that. When he finally saw her crumpled form balled into the furs he felt his heart pitch. It was the sobs however that sent his heart into his stomach, the more she struggled against them the more he felt it knot and turn to ice.<p>

The woman had been a shoulder to so many, carried their burdens as well as their kingdoms from Tortall to Gaul and yet here she was alone, no one around to comfort her when she needed it most. Xamos said little as he slid onto the cot beside her, lifting her head from the pillow to place her against his chest. She didn't look up, didn't say anything but slid into his embrace and held him as if he were going to be ripped from her if she let go. He couldn't even respond but just rested his cheek against the top of her head holding her tight in response.

"Your safe now." He finally managed to say between her slowing sobs. He must have repeated those words and rocked her a few times before she calmed herself enough to actually response.

"Why... why must he torment me so, and as much as my mind tells me otherwise my heart just won't let him go." She whispered then. He didn't mind the tears that soaked through his shirt then, or the fact that it was crumpled from her hands grabbing as much of the fabric as she could. As odd as it sounded it was comforting for him to feel like he was so needed in this world by someone like Kel.

"Because emotions are cruel. We either fall in love with the right person, or.." he paused to place a single kiss on her forehead, the gesture finally got her to stop sobbing but just hold herself to him. "Or the one we can't have." When her fingers eased up he pried her from his shirt and lay her back down in bed. He tried not to frown at the image she made, the fierce knight and shield maiden looked no better than a broken and battered child amongst the furs. Once the blankets were settled around her he lay down next to her careful to keep a layer between them, fingers pushing her wet hair from her face.

"Have you ever been in love?" She questioned him then.  
>"I have." He spoke quickly, though you could hear the hesitation as he spoke. "Rather.. I am." For a moment she seemed a bit stunned before taking a deep breath and offering him a smile. Her eyes had darkened then; he swore he saw something in them that he couldn't place before it quickly disappeared.<p>

"Will you tell me about her? What is she like; she must be something to win your heart." Her words were forced almost, as if she were trying to simply make conversation.

"Oh she is." He smiled rolling over to drape an arm protectively over her and pull her close. "I remember the first time I saw her. Sheepish thing, nervous as could be and so confused." Kel was smiling a bit as she started to drift to sleep, be it from exhaustion or his tale. The minute he stopped her eyes whipped open and he had to continue. "But there was a cold fire in her, just under her eyes. I think it's her eyes that hypnotized me. We are used to so much sky and sea here that to see hers… well it is as if the gods picked fresh turned earth full of emeralds, gold, and fire when they made hers." Kel was dozing lightly against his chest then, he could feel the rise and fall of her chest and breathe against the hollow of his throat.

"She's strong, smart and confident. I swear even the gods envy how optimistic and protective she is. But it is what makes her have such a strong heart. I swear when she dances I just freeze, lost in everything."

"Why don't you go to her?" Kel muttered half asleep then.  
>"She's a maiden. Her world and mine will never cross."<br>"Maidens have lovers." Kel protested, already her speech slurred by sleep.

"I'm the horned man. No woman dares lay with me for risk of carrying my child or love me because of the beast I am." He nearly spat those words out, because he knew the truth to them. Kel snaked her arm under his to hold him in return then.

"Then they are fools." Xamos was glad of the darkness as her words brought about an expression he had not felt in years. Stunned, confused and emotionally venerable he looked down at her. "I.. I can't say anything as I've never had a lover. But your worthy of a woman who sees you, not what you are, or what station you are born of."

"And who is worthy of a man bred to kill?" She shook her head at his response, her lips coming to rest at eh base of his throat.

"She is, provided she loves you for you." She had started to ramble. "Besides, you're not bred to kill."  
>"Then what am I?"<p>

"Protect." Again she left him speechless as he tried to lull her to sleep.  
>"Get some rest; I'll be here when you wake."<p>

"Promise?"

"I do."


	14. Chapter 14

~My deepest apologies about disappearing for some time. However, summer's approaching and the horse show season started as well as a lovely proposal by my partner. insert girly squeezing and bouncing around here So things have been a touch hectic in a whirlwind of trying to plan for next fall and find the perfect dress and everything else! Hope this makes up for it, and thanks all for your heartfelt reviews. Your honesty and opinion means so much to me!

~As for those who love and hate the Zamos/Kel tension well… I can't say anything without risking ruining it but your input –WILL- matter and sway what it to come. So keep those reviews, opinions, and reasons why you do or don't coming!

~Also on sadder note, Game of Thrones Season ending made me sad. I envision Jaqen very much as Xamos type figure down to the looks. Sadly, he will be missed.

~Also, just logged in to read about Image Manager for covers of our stories! What would -you- as the reader find visually appearing as a cover. Let me know and maybe I'll whip something up! Ideas people!

HuginnsMuse

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

* * *

><p>It was just past dawn when Westly entered the tent with a tray of food in his hands. He froze at the site of Kel's bare shoulders cuddled up against Xamos's bear chest together in bed. He felt his blood start to boil as he placed the tray down only to see Xamos ease out of the bed. He was still wearing his pants, and when Kel rolled over in his absence he noticed she was still wearing her under shift and a sheet had separated them.<p>

"You." He muttered as the boy neared him.

"I'm not the cad you think I am." Xamos growled as he picked up his discarded shirt and slit it over his head.

"The maidens want to leave in two hours' time." Was all Westly could manage to say before Xamos nodded in response.

"She'll be up and ready then. Have someone saddle her new beast."

"How is she?"

"Broken. The maidens will put her back together though." He said reaching for an orange. At first Westly was going to protest however he allowed him.

"You care for her don't you?"

"She's our prince's sword sister. I am their shield." Westly just shook his head as he started out of the tent when the boy's words hit him, 'their'. Smiling to himself he took a few more steps past then tent before yelling out for a youth to come help him saddle horses.

* * *

><p>"Be careful with him, he's still a touch green I've no idea what will spook him." Westly had started to drill Kel as she saddled up Zeph for the first time. The massive horse waited patiently, almost giving Westly a flat look as if he knew what the man was saying. Frost couldn't help but giggle as she worked on strapping her own bags to her saddle. "And keep your chin up, maybe we'll come visit you this summer if Balt lets me and the lady sneak away for a little bit." He finished as he laid a hand on her shoulder and leaned in to kiss her forehead.<p>

"Your acting like I'm disappearing, I'm just headed back to the village and then summer training nothing dangerous or special Westly!" She laughed grabbing his beard and giving it a tug. The man swatted at her hand before standing to his full height. It was then that he spotted the Knights and a few others from Tortall entering the field. They were early to pick up their string of horses, and he had been hoping the Maidens would be off before they had a repeat of last night. Raoul stopped first clearing his throat as he looked to Kel.

"My lady, my deepest apologies for my companion's actions the night before. I trust you have it in your heart to accept their apology and understand the pain at loosing such a dear friend, I fear they see her around every turn lately." He seemed stiff to her, as if Neal or someone else had written up such a apology for him to read and present her with. Westly's hand did not leave her shoulder as she faced them with a stubborn chin raised, her animals must have sensed the tension for Onna had moved to her side leaning against her leg as if offering her support while Zeph's ears were pressed flat against his broad skull.

"There is no reason to apologies for such actions, if it were I in their shoes I would never stop looking for such a friend." She answered with each word short and crisp trying to not let the site of Dom standing their head down and hands folded like some beaten dog get to her. "But I stand true to my statement, the woman you know as Keladry is gone. I am truly sorry for your loss and to bear such bad news in such a manner. However you would do best to teach that one how to approach a woman, I fear around these parts she's more likely to gut him rather than fall into bed with his silken words." Raoul looked to Dom then as the Maidens and men with Westly did their best not to snicker. The teasing seemed to calm Raoul as slowly his shoulders started to sink.

"See, around our part's we have a challenge for any man wishing to court our sisters." Haden spoke up as he shifted his weight to the other foot, not far behind him stood Ian and Kelland. "Firstly, the man must best her brothers." He looked to Ian who raised his chin defiantly. Raoul's eye perked at the twins standing side by side, near mirror images down to their weaponry. "So that means both of us."

"An interesting way to weed out those who truly care for your women, instead of those who just want the title." Neal's scholar side had jumped into play then; Kel could see the gears turning in his head as he focused on remembering everything. So little was known of Gaul's customs to bring anything back to Tortall for the books would give him fuel for his fire.

"Then the father." Westly chuckled as Dom visibly took a gulp then. "Followed by the woman herself. And trust me; she's deadly with a blade and pike." He messed Kel's hair as she just glared up at him.

"Well then, if you lads are done comparing whose cock is bigger." Frost cleared her throat as she slid up and into the saddle breaking the sudden silence. "We've got to get headed out, much to do and all."

"Travel well, and thank you for the warning." Raoul called out as Westly joined them and offered a hand in peace.

"And we should be getting you your horses." The two men just nodded and started off toward the pens before Kel collapsed back against Zeph, the horse turned to look at her as if waiting for her to fall. Westly was barely out of earshot when Kel suddenly found Xamos standing next to her, his sudden appearance caused her to nearly jump up and away from him.

"Didn't mean to spook you." He said gently as she shook her head and gave him a playfull shove, the smile returning to her face then.

"I've got to get going." She started to grab Zeph's reins and toss them over the saddle crest before Xamos grabbed her hands and forced something into them.

"I know, but these are for you. A gift of sorts." He started as she looked up at him ready to ask why. He cut her off before she could speak however. "I do not know your birth day, you've never given me the luxury of knowing such. So, I took the day you left for Gaul as the first day of your rebirth." She could see the curl of a smile at the corner of his lips, he was proud of himself. Was this the first time he had ever given someone a gift not being obligated by some season? Thoughts raced through her head as she nodded, still to lost to speak. Had she really been here a year already? "I've one more gift, if you will let me." He said gently as he took the wrapped gifts and put them in her saddle bags. She said nothing as he started to help her mount, cupping her hand so she could get onto her beast of a horse without having to jump. Once settled there she looked down and couldn't help but return his smile.

"I trust you, you know that." She laughed then as he pulled her down till she would nearly have spilled from the saddle and kissed her. The entire motion made her eyes go wide before she melted against him, almost forgetting to keep her legs tight around her horse to keep from falling. The entire world around her spun before fixing itself as he pulled away to press his forehead to hers.

"Stay out of trouble." He muttered before slipping back and out of her reach. They stood their eyes locked for a moment before he turned to leave jogging toward the paddock Westly had wandered into. Frost cleared her throat then.

"Shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Open it up!" Ashely was the first to break as the party had stopped for a late lunch. The small clearing was enough for a quick fire, fresh fish and the horses to graze. None of the older women had mentioned the packages or the kiss back at the faire, then again they may have been wise enough to keep their mouths shut until Kel was ready but as usual friends and their curiosity lead the way. The minute she burst the other women flocked around Kel who paused mid bite to stare back at them. Onna took the moment to sneak the bit of fish from the woman's plate.<p>

"I thought…"

"Thought nothing, we want to see come on! How come you didn't tell us it was your year anniversary!" Frost chimed in this time huffing as she nudged Kel's bags. "Now, you tell us or we may just tell all the maidens about the horned man winning your heart."

That was enough to get Kel to roll her eyes and pull the larger of the two packages from her pack. From the weight and balance of it she knew it was a weapon of sorts before even pulling it free of the wrapping. It's sheath was simple black leather, the hilt polish black stone with silver wrapped wire to hold a grip though the pommel was interesting as it was a howling wolf head. From a distance one wouldn't notice the detail work but in her own hands it was impeccable down to the fur grain. She withdrew the blade and looked it over as one of the men let out a whistle. The steel was near black, almost the color of her long sword from Raven's Armory. Turning it over she found a simple mark, the silhouette of two dragons shaped in a heart.

"Know the armory?" She asked the man that had whistled as he simply nodded.

"Put it this way lass, it wasn't a last minute idea from the looks of it." Was all he said before returning to his meal.

The next item was much smaller and all the women huddled around as she produced a wooden box. Turning it over she let her fingers brush over the latch before flipping it open and staring with her jaw open. She was never one to receive gifts, never mind such lavish ones. The last person to give her gifts had been the Lioness, her Knight Master and parents when she received her shield. But this, this was nothing useful like the blade, this was something else entirely. The necklace looked delicate, with swirls of silver wire that burst into tiny flowers while tiny wolves seemed to be running between them. If one were to look at it as art it would seem like wolves running through a field of flowers or thick woods, were as jewelry it flowed and was both delicate and fierce to see wolves on the hunt. The eyes were some light yellow gem that twinkled when the light hit it just right. Kel couldn't find words to express how she felt just then, as her callused fingers ran over the wire and gems. It was on a tiny petal she found the makers mark, two initials being 'XD'.

"X D, do you know the maker as well?" All the women shook their head as once again the man eating just chuckled.

"Some men like to carve, others make weapons. Seems your wolf has a talent for fine detail, or at least the patience. Think of it, X D, Xamos Dantes." He turned to look at Kel then. "Told you his gifts were not last minute. The Horned one never goes to faire; there was good reason this year apparently. Think on that little lass." With that the women slipped away to leave Kel with her thoughts before they would continue on. It did leave her with much to think about.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she's dead!" Dom snapped as he paced Raoul's office back in Corus. He was not alone as Neal, the Lioness, King John, Diane, Numair and Wyldon all sat in the office listening. "I won't believe it, that woman doesn't know our Kel if she thinks she's dead!"<p>

"A lot could have happened Dom. Maybe it's not their fault. I've seen their land it's fierce and the people loved her." Diane pleaded with them. "We can't tell the people otherwise they may try and rise up against Gaul. We will not survive such war."

"And why not? There savages, every last one of them!" Dom spat turning on her then. "I don't know what you saw, but what I saw was complete different. Who will they take next, if they took Kel who says it stops there."

"He is right at that, if they did take Kel then we risk them doing it again." Wyldon sighed heavily as he ran is finger through his hair. "Again lad, what did she say word for word?"

"The woman you know as Keladry is gone. She said the night before that Keladry was dead." Neal groaned before Numair cleared his throat, his eyes locked on Diane then.

"Diane, you said they were honorable folk but sly?" His question hung in the air then as Diane just nodded. "Think of the wording, Kel went there to learn to be one of them and protect us all from what's to come? Who says Kel has not changed in which the statement the woman you know as Keladry is gone. If she's changed because of her ventures that statement is true the old Kel may be dead but given birth to the new one. We must not give up hope and pray that these words and tricksters games are true."

Numairs words hung in the air as they all sat around looking at each other. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife and it was Jon who sat up and looked to Diane shaking his head. She slumped her shoulders forward before rising.

"Did the woman have a wolf? She would still have a dark coat."

"Yes, she called her Onna. Something about the highest blessing from the priestess." Neal started before Dom caught on.

"Also said she was the princess's sword sister, but called the horse man father…." Dom muttered as they both looked to each other then back to Diane. She simply raised her hands as they and the rest in the room put two and two together.

"In the Isle's Onna means little woman." A man's voice said from the doorway causing everyone to turn. Piers was standing in the doorway, slumped against it and from the ashen color of his skin compared to the curl at the corner of his lips he had heard most of the conversation. "It's a term of endearment." He nearly laughed then as Raoul shook his head.

"Think of it Neal, she was the same for years with you. But image being trained as a woman, growing your hair out. What would Kel look like, how would she act around friends, what would she do to protect her people and innocents?" Piers asked as it left both boys baffled and staring at each other as they knew the answer. Dom was the only one who managed to break the silence, only to be followed by snickers from the rest others.

"I feel, like a idiot."


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the late post, here you go! - Huginn 

* * *

><p>Lianne of Conte couldn't help but look at her reflection in the mirror as she smoothed out her dress one more time. The workmanship was exquisite with hand embroidered knot work lining the edge of her sleeve, hem and bodice. The color was a stunning shade of deep sea blue to match her eyes while her jet black hair had been braided and pulled up with a delicate golden net picked with pearls. It was after all, not every day you were to meet your future husband.<p>

Snarling she turned away from the mirror and stomped across her room to her bed. Future husband, just the sound of that in her mind never mind off her tongue disgusted her. The sour taste still in her mouth she fought for the classic composure she should have as a lady. This arrangement would benefit her people, as her father often reminded her. A princess's roll is to help the people, and more often than not it meant arranged marriages to certain families or foreign dignitaries to strengthen the bond between nations. Pacing a bit she couldn't help it as she brought her hand to her lips and started to bite at her nails. This man had no title such as prince, duke, or even king; no he was simply a warlord. A warlord over a dozen or more clans in the cold north and she was to be his wife, she wouldn't even have a title such as duchess or queen. Cursing herself she grabbed a golden bracelet and slit it upon her wrist.

"Might as well be a pig farmer's wife." She cursed under her breath just as the door opened. Her handmaidens rushed over to tweak and iron out small details such as a stray hair or some invisible dirt along the bottom of her dress. "Stop fussing already, were to go riding and have a picnic I highly doubt he expects me to end up spotless after that!" Throwing her hands up she strolled out of her room and marched her way down to the stables where undoubting he along with her parents and a parade of guard and court members would be waiting. Sending a silent prayer to both Mithros and the goddess for strength she ducked out and into the sunlight. 

He was certainly handsome for his age; she'd give him that at the very least. Blonde hair fell halfway down his back and was neatly pulled back and held tight by leather wrappings. His eyes were not a rich sapphire blue like her own but rather a soft blue, cornflower blue in fact. High cheekbones gave him a fierce look when paired with his thin lips. Despite the smile there was something cold about him as he bowed in the saddle, his mount dark black and as thick as a draft. He had exotic pelts covering his saddle though wore none of his own. Then again in this summer heat she did not blame him. Curtsying before him she didn't raise her eyes till she heard him dismount and she knew that slow walk as any woman would. The man was eying her like chattle taking notes of her features, perhaps those that would aid in bringing his sons into this world.

"Dear Princess Lianne, please do not do so in my honor." He spoke then and whatever she saw cold about him melted away. He had a charming smile, and his eyes had softened as if what he was saying was true as he offered her his hand. She took it as he held her hand till she rose and gained her own footing. "We are here as equals, in my lands a woman does not look down at a man simple because he is a man. In fact women run most of the households, though don't tell them that it goes to their heads." He laughed then as his men joined in and left some of the single court ladies giggling. He wasted no time in taking the reins of her horse from a holster before pausing as if he realized he could not help her mount in a gown and hold the horse at the same time.  
>"I can ride, my mother taught us young about good horsemanship." She said gently as he flashed her one of those charming smiles again and held her palfrey steady. Sliding up into the saddle much to her handmaidens scowls as her dress was now wrinkled she did her best to settle in before taking the reins from him.<p>

"Shall we?" 

He was certainly a charmer, the ride lead them through the woods where more than once he pointed out scrapped tree's where young bucks had rubbed the bark off and she often overheard him speak about coming hunting and providing for their own betrothal feast. Something about providing for his future wife is something he as her future husband should do, the more he talked the more she felt that sour taste rise in her mouth. Men like that were always rubbing noses and trying to step up, not that he could as there was only her and her little sister to wed off but perhaps he thought he could get a bigger dowry from her father if he proved to be a good man. Letting out a audible sigh she nudged her mount forward as the nimble mare instantly burst into a trot then canter toward the clearing where lunch had been set up.

"Lianne!" Her father called after her but she didn't want to stop and listen, just run as far as her mare could carry her and forget her 'duty'.

* * *

><p>Keladry couldn't help but look up at the mother matron, every expression showed on her face just then from pure rage to fear. From the small missive they had received word that the warlord had already paid a visit to the young princess and they were eagerly awaiting planning their wedding for next fall. She wouldn't be ready by next fall that much was certain. Pacing the room she ran her fingers franticly through her hair and found herself even more unnerved at the fact that they didn't stop short just behind her ears but rather down past her shoulders now.<p>

"So how do we fix this, I could write King Jon see if he could find excuses!" She turned suddenly on the Mother Matron who just stood there watching her like a hawk. The woman's eyes missed nothing from how much Kel had changed, including the dropping of her yamani mask, to just how nervous she was with the outcome.

"We do not. After summer training we will be sending one of our best agents to work beside the princess. If your king procrastinates he might think something is wrong and simply take what he wants, this we want to avoid. So we will work something up with the young princess, only she can hold of such a marriage and provide safety for her people." 

"Who then?" Kel asked as the Mother simple smiled and turned to stare into the fireplace as the door was opened for Kel. She never got her answer as she was escorted out of the room and back to the stables.

* * *

><p>The summer training grounds were not what Kel had expected in the slightest. She had barely started to question the Mother before she was shown out and frost ordered her to saddle up both Peachblossom and Zeph. The two were not getting along as well as she hoped and with any luck once they reached the ground and Horse Mistress would be around to talk some sense into them. Thankfully the few day trek north to the seaside had left them both too tired to try and bite or kick each other.<br>"Welcome to summer training grounds." Frost exclaimed with a longing gasp as if she missed the smell of the sea. Bellow in the fields bordering the sandy beach lay dozens of brightly colored tents, some small while others were large enough to fit all the maidens in training. She could see the make shift paddocks and stables to the side as well as quintains and that truly made her heart jump. Finally something she'd exceled at, and then the sinking knot in her stomach as she remember she would have to teach Zeph how to joust properly. There were other small circle fields obviously used to work on hand to hand and weapons combat. The closer they got the more she could hear the laughter and music that rang through the camp ground.

"I thought …." Kel said as a stable hand took their mounts and let them dismount. Reaching for her packs the hand shook her head gently and smiled.

"We'll send your belongings to your tent; if you hurry you can catch supper." Those words were enough to send the small late arriving group rushing to the tent that music and laughter seemed to spill out from.

Inside she found something she least expected. Long tables circled a large open area where a few sat with fiddles , flutes and drums making way to their own music as women danced and jumped around. Food had been served though extra sat in large trays in the middle of the tables so one could help themselves to as much or little as they wished to eat.

"What is this?" Ashely asked wide eyed as she and Kel wandered to take a seat and began to serve themselves from the mount of what probably was fresh game and seafood.

"Summer training, you learn a bit more about being a woman to mesh with the warrior in you." Frost laughed as she slurped something out of what seemed to be a rock. Tossing it aside she pointed out to the dancing circle before taking another. "See, dancing is an ancient art. You build stamina oddly enough, and you can learn many things from joining in a dance like who is hiding weapons how quick they slow down, if there is a weak spot on the body like knee's ankles, hips or shoulders." Everything she mentioned seemed to open Kel's eyes a bit, she had never honestly thought of a dance like that. Then again she never saw dances like this, most of the ones in court were very prim and proper. "See that woman there." She pointed to a fiery red head that moved through the crowd with ease, unlike the other maidens she moved as if she was made of water or had no bones in her body. "That is Victoria, she's one of the world's fiercest privateers."

"Wait.. Victoria the Red Wolf?" Kel nearly choked on her drink then, she had heard story's on the isles of a fleet lead by the red wolf and just how merciless they were. But having never seen the banner she thought it to be merely child's tails.

"One and only, though she's a privateer, hired by Baltasar and Aubyre. Does not help she is Aubyre's older sister as well." Frost grinned as Ashely had to cover her mouth to keep from coughing up the food she had just swallowed.

"Come again?"

"Aubyre and Victoria are the daughters of the Mother Matron. Aubrye excelled at combat and she started training with the order but met this one man that swept her away. It wasn't till after they were to wed did he tell her he was 'the' Baltasar. Victoria however is a different breed and loves the sea, she excels with matters of the mind of things that require… a delicate quiet hand. She's here to teach you how to be efficient killers while being ladies." Frost teased as she made a pointed glance at Ashely who was ripping into a turkey leg as if it had been the only thing she'd eaten in days. Taking note of this she quickly wiped her mouth clean and sat up prim and proper only to get a handful of giggles from both Kel and frost .

"So then, what is our first class Frost?" Kel followed Ashely's example though the look of the two of them in perfect posture and looking down their nose must have been hysterical because Frost could barely stop laughing as she looked at them.

"To... tomorrow is Archery, dance, and etiquette." She finally managed to say as an older maiden found them sitting and dragged the three into the dance circle. Kel didn't protest as she took a final swig of her cider before being rushed out onto the dance floor. It was quite easy to pick up as they moved clock wise in a four step with flair, though some added their own spin to the dance. Ashely spun around on the fourth step while some bent their bodies as if they had no bones to them. The music shifted as a elder maiden would step into the center and move showing off what exactly she could. It was when the red headed woman stepped in people watched intently, the woman moved slowly almost more like a serpent than a human. Occasionally her knee's or arms would lock before she moved again in ways kel never thought possible as her hips, chest, arms, and shoulders moved in perfect isolation. It was Kara who had made her way to Ashely and Kel's side and threw a arm around them.

"Where...Where did she learn that! I've never seen someone move like that."

"She travels the world, see's lands your people don't even have names for. The fact that she's home after five years is enough of a sign something big is going on." Kara explained as the woman had pulled other maidens and trainee's in to dance with her showing them how she moved like that. "You'll be learning this by summers end." She patted Kel and Ashely before slipping between them to join the others at the center of the circle. Kel couldn't help but swallow her fear as she knew she had two left feet. This, this was going to be a very long summer.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey all, I do realize last chapter was a bit shorter than the others. For some reason when I got to that point of writing and hit the enter key I just felt it was a good stopping place rather than continue.**

**Lianne is one of Jon's kids that Pierce never really fully established. She's got brothers and sisters being arranged into all sorts of political marriages and she's only three years younger than Kel. I felt I should make her a touch prissy but having a rebellious streak as she's a middle child and wants attention. I am hoping in the future chapters when she appears again it will help her character out.**

**And of course there is the question of Romance. I labeled the story as Action/Adventure because I see it as such with a dash of romance rather than the other way around. There –will- be more but to what extent and how things turn out who knows just yet, I just don't want to make it centered around such and anything that does happen will be organic. I will not be gearing to write it in unless it flows into such things and just feels right. Pierce gave us Kel to feel empowered as young women and to be able to stand on our own two feet even when it seems the world stands against us, I really don't want to fully ruin that image by making Kel's character rely or become dependent on a man for success or happiness, if that makes any sense to you the readers.**

**Well, I do hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always please leave your thought and input bellow in the review box it does help shape future chapters and help with my writing!**

* * *

><p>Taking a slow deep breath Kel looked at the set of clothing that had been laid out for her and the other women that shared a tent with her. Back home, she would have never left the bathhouse in such attire, but here it was almost common place. Women were comfortable with their bodies, sexuality and connection to the goddess that they saw no need to cover it up. Kel turned once to look at Ashely that stood in the loose linen pants. The shirts seemed odd, a soft cotton shirt that was cut short to end just below the bust. However instead of buttons it had two very long thick ties. From what she could see you put it on backwards, the opening toward the back allowing one's shoulder bones and muscles to be seen then take the ties and wrap them back around front to tie under the bust. This showed off ever muscle and curve in the woman's body and even Kel had to agree that Ashely was growing into a very fine young woman.<p>

Tightening her own straps she tried not to imagine how silly she must have looked before it started to dawn on her as she ran her hands down her stomach. She was no longer the 'cow' or as boxy as she imagined herself being but her stomach had tightened to where she could feel the muscles under them and her hips and bust held rather nice curve. She would never be small, but she surly was fit and perfect for her build. Taking one slow deep breath she stepped clear of the tent and started toward the large tent where they would be learning dance, archery had been simple as they had started to learn mounted combat and at least she had struck the mark though was still feet from the center. Keeping her mind on that she walked through the camp head held high to save her from her own embarrassment.

If these people were not embarrassed she would not let herself be. The more she kept her chin stubbornly raised the more she became aware of the other students and even maidens dressed in garb much like hers. Some she had never seen before had beads or feathers woven into their hair, beautiful jewelry carved from bones, corals, stone or even raw precious stones lay on their fingers, ears, wrists or neck. Some even wore heavy belts with tied tassels and shells that clicked when they moved, or tiny bells that drew the corner of her lip into a smile. The women here were just comfortable, most her size a few were smaller or larger but everyone was what they had always painted as the type of woman that became a knight of old. Each woman that offered her a slight bow of their head or a smile helped her build her confidence one drop at a time till she found herself standing before the huge brightly colored tent in which they were to learn to become the Maiden to balance out the warrior in them. A double sided sword she had heard people describe maidens and now she would understand why.

Inside the tent was a horse of a very different color. Musicians that seemed to be the very example of what one thought a pirate would look like were settled into the corner; several wore only pants while Victoria was already speaking to a few of the girls. Once Ashely had entered the tent flap was closed and the woman cleared her throat. Everyone settled down and took a seat while she motioned for a man to come forward. He wore only leather pants and was caramel in completion with black eyes. Had Kel not known any better she would say he was from the desert tribes of the Bazhir. His hair like most had been tied back and braided as it fell nearly to his waist.

"So, first off before anyone asks why we are learning to dance I want to give you a demonstration." She looked to the man before the music struck up. Instantly she was pulled into a cross between a waltz, tango, and volta though it appeared to be a seductive lovers dance. When they finished she held up a finger to silence them and tossed the man a blade while producing her own. Not even seconds later they entered the same dance only this time with weapons in hand the women could see it what it truly was, a blade dance. Every move perfectly executed, blocked or won. When they finally parted ways they sat down before the girls. "A dance is nothing more than a fight, sometimes with weapons some times without and sometimes the weapons are not made of steel but your own bodies. As you all know, when you take your vows a man will stand for you as your guardian. He can be challenged and these men will have to fight for the right to stand by your side as only the strongest can be the hand of the Maiden. During such event you must also have such a dance with him, a proof of merging your skills together to be an ultimate weapon. To think alike and be one unit."

"Do all maidens lay with their guardians?" A girl piped up as the woman raised her hand.

"No, in fact only a small percent build such a bond and become lovers. Remember, you still hold the right to choose if you wish to be Maiden or Mother despite your vows. We all become crones but you choose which you become before that step in your life, and who with. Your guardian is simply your other half, he is at times your sheath when you need such, or your very blade. More importantly with what is coming in time, I feel we will need to understand these dances more than ever. I cannot tell you more only that some of you may be chosen for a certain venture and who is chosen will be based on the skills in each field. From being a Maiden, to being a woman you will be chosen to represent Gaul as a whole." She rose then as she dusted herself off. Kel and Ashely couldn't help but exchange looks as they both knew what exactly was going on with that and almost greatfull the woman didn't say more. "Now, pick a partner and let's start with a simple waltz shall we?" 

* * *

><p>Fire, so much fire. She could feel its heat even outside the city walls. City walls, Kel questioned as she looked up at the gates of Corus. Was she dreaming, had her entire venture in Gaul been but a dream? Perhaps she had tumbled off the roof and was lost in a sleep while Neal hurried to heal her and bring her from her nightmares. She found herself walking; though not of her own control, down the streets she knew so well. The blazing buildings around her popped and hissed as roofs creaked or collapsed under the strain. She could hear the screaming first, the low pitched wail of animals reached her ears first as if veils were slowly being pulled away from her. Only then did the chorus of children followed by their parents pierce her very heart. She couldn't stop walking, she couldn't even turn to see where it was coming from it was nothing but pure pain and rage around her as she was forced to walk on though the misery. The closer she got to the castle the louder things became and she even started to recognize faces. Tobe lay by the stables; a pike must have ripped him apart as his innards were strewn about while blank blue eyes full of fear stared up at her. Horses littered the stable yard as they must have rushed out to Toby and Stephan's aid, though she still could not see the holster that she owed so much to. Raoul and Buri had died back to back slouching on the spear that had ran them threw and was now holding them up, that image alone made her stomach turn but she couldn't bring anything up. She saw Diane with arrows littering her body and not far off what she assumed was Numair as the figure was nothing more than a blackened mass she could barely distinguish as human. When she stopped at the palace steps she found her voice and could hear her own screaming echoing the area.<p>

"Kel!" A startled voice rushed her as she spun around and found herself in Erik's arms as he tried to comfort her. "How…"

"What… what is this, how are you alive!" she wept and clung tight.

"I'm not, it's a dream or vision of sorts though you were the last person I thought I'd see." He moved to raise her chin and meet her gaze. In an instant he seemed to know every question that raced through her head as he held her tight once again. "We shaman's can see things, visions of sorts on a type of astral plain. Sometimes we can walk through it, sometimes we are just shown. But it means that anyone who is connected can tap into such. Baltasar is already inside, come." He didn't leave her any option but quickly pushed her past her friends and into the castle. Tapestries and furniture that once decorated the halls had been taken or burned up in the blaze, even the door to the throne room held huge scorch marks. Inside the room it was just as bad, everywhere she turned she recognized faces from her own family to the royal family, most had died fighting right down to even the babes that had been ran through. Baltasar was on he's knee's head in his hands as he seemed lost in prayer. Kel couldn't help herself as she ran to him and slit onto her knees. He spun at the noise and for the first time since she had met the strong north men did she feel for them, the man wept for a people that were not his own. Wept for the innocence of those who were slain while he remained powerless. She reached out and pulled him into an embrace that he willingly accepted.

"I thought if I helped…"

"The tables have shifted." A voice that echoed the room had both parties turning to look at a wolf that was walking toward them while a raven twisted and turned flying above it before landing on the edge of the burned throne.

"What…" Kel began to ask before Baltasar shook his head. The wolves were sacred to the people of Gaul, so this was either a god or some sort of help. The wolf itself was plush but sleek with a black and red coat though blue eyes pierced her very soul. When the wolf finally stopped it raised its muzzle and seemed to actually be frowning.

"The tables have shifted; the warlord has already set roots in Tortall. He pushes to wed the princess next fall, nine months before we arrive. His wife will give him a son, and we will march to see such destruction." The wolves jaw never moved but its eyes met their own as the words flowed over their mind and rang clear and true.

"Then we will leave, this coming spring!" Baltasar choked out before the wolf shook her head.

"Then we and the people of Tortall will parish. He no longer has his necromancer but he is not foreign to the dark arts. He is a master of deceit how else do you think he won his throne." The wolf was up and pacing then. "You are sending an ambassador or the like to learn of these people, someone who can get close to the Princess and sway her. She holds the key in the end."

"We can't place such faith on one woman!" Kel moved to argue as the wolf started to walk toward her.

"Why, we put faith in you. The woman who has tamed the heart of the Horned One. The woman who is helping to shape our Maiden, we put all our faith in you did we not." Kel opened her mouth to argue but could not. "When you take the oath, you will understand. Until then we must trust in this girl as our salvation."

"Who are you, you wander the plain not as a spirit, Keladry is the Maiden we seek out!" Erik called out as the wolf turned to walk away. When the raven lifted off of the throne the wolf just lowered her head as she looked to him.

"Our people have often forgotten our history, forgotten that which walked among them. We will answer when the call comes. As for the Maiden, Keladry will help her rise that is her role. She is her own spirit and soul." Was all she said before walking out and the vision started to grow fuzzy as whatever was holding them their started to fade. Kel soon found herself unable to breath and gasping for breath as she tried to look through the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Kel, Kel!" Ashely cried out as she shook Kel who lay wide awake in bed but her eyes wouldn't focus on anything. Even Onna paced the tent whimpering nervously before ducking away as Frost and the Mother Matron entered the tent. "She's been like this nearly an hour, she just won't wake up!" Ashely was crying into Frost's arms as the Matron looked Kel over. The woman's hands slide down the side of Kel's face, almost flinching first at just how hot she was. Taking a deep breath she locked eyes with the distant knight and watched for any response as her hands moved to check her pulse and respiration.<p>

"Brain fever?" Frost muttered as Ashely stiffened. In the cold north certain sickness's ran rampant though villages and cities unless there was shaman's and healers to root them. Brain fever was one of the worst as it spread like wild fire and hit just as hard and quick. Sometimes it would leave it's victims dead, other times an empty husk barely clinging to life. The Matron shook her head from side to side in response to Frost.

"She's not sweating." The matron explained before she noticed the slightest movement of Kel's pupils. She was in there and locked onto something no one else could see. "She's having a nightmare, but I've never…" She started to mutter before the tent flap opened and a man strolled in as if he were used to entering women's quarters. He did not speak as he sat beside the Matron and leaned over the lady knight. Frost went to protest but stopped herself as the Matron stood to watch what was unfolding. The man lifted and cradled Kel's head as he brought her to the crook of his neck and just held her in a embrace whispering to her as he did. Kel's breathing slowed down as her eyes slowly slid closed and wrapped her arms around the man.

There was something comforting about him, from his gentle deep voice to the way he smelled. Kel almost smiled at the familiar scents, on the surface he smelled crisp and clean like wind from the highest mountain while a touch of sea salt lay under that and even deeper he smelled like war. Metal, leather, forges, blood, ripped up soil, horse, fire, rage and fear each of these things she could place more and more as she held onto him and it slowly pulled her from her vision till she was awake and clinging to him as the only tie to the realm of the living.

"Shh, shhh your awake. You're safe." He whispered pulling away from as her hazel eyes raced to search him but only met the man's near black eyes. He had been the Bazhir looking man from earlier that day but now he just seemed even more out of place. She went to open her mouth before he placed a finger over it and offered her a glass of water. "You must not speak of such, words are power. If spoken it will come to be. I was sent with a gift when you crossed realms, you must do as she asks else she cannot help you."

"Who?" Kel started to question before he shook his head once more and placed something on her lap. She leaned over to put the glass down on the night stand before looking at the item he had left there. He did not wait but stood and left only stopping to bow his head to the matron. The leather bound journal was thick and burned with detailed knot work on its front and sides. Inside of it she found a beautiful raven's feather quill and a letter written in such elegant script at first she thought she was home in Tortall reading it.

'My dear Lady Knight, you cannot conquer and deal with this all on your own. Here in Gaul the spoken word is power as it cannot be taken back. Once it leaves one's lips there is no controlling it, however the written word can always be changed. Please accept this and write your account of everything, from when the king's guard first arrived in Tortall to current events. Unless we understand what you see, what you feel then we cannot prevent Tortall from ripping itself and then the known world apart. Blessed be.' She turned it back and forth for a signature before giving up and tucking the letter back in the journal only to meet the matron's gaze.  
>"Think you can sleep?"<br>"Sleep no, but at least I will have something to do till morning." She mumbled as her eyes fell back to the journal.

"IF you slip into slumber, sleep. Frost will handle you not being at classes." She bowed her head gently as Frost followed the matron out. Kel couldn't help but groan as she looked to Ashely who seemed panic stricken in her bed. Kel motioned toward her with her chin as Onna left her side and climbed into the young girl's cot.

"Get some sleep, I promise I'm fine. I'm just going to write a bit ok." Kel lied to her, she still wasn't fine her stomach was knotted and twisted and still in her throat from what she had seen. Ashely just offered a small smile before curling down and to bed with the young she wolf.

It was going to be a very long night indeed.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello my lovelies. _

_As you know I disappeared for a while, but with good cause I promise! So a big factor of it was in my final testing and then state boards for my nursing licence. So, as of earlier this month I am a official licenced Nurse. It's kind of scarey to be honest but I love it. Ontop of that my fiancé and I have spent the past four months house shopping and final found, signed, and closed on one! It's a cute little place that we are slowly working on turning it into our lovely little nook. We'll get there eventually right! Also, yay for wedding planning! Venue is booked and is just breathtaking and fitting of our Venetian Masquerade wedding. Yes it's going to be around Halloween and we are beyond excited to be planning all this for fall of 15. So, I'll ask you readers for a bit of personal help at the bottom. Feel free to help me out with this. Also, chapter 18 is already written and depending how well you folks like this chapter I'll be good to post it soon! Remember though your opinion helps shape the chapters and format as well as how quickly I post it. So just keep me up to date!_

_3's from Huginns Muse_

* * *

><p><em>P.S. I'm still looking for a Beta. Chapters would be sent anywhere from every 7-14 days. I would like someone versed in different mythology however open enough to twist it to work in the Pierce universe. Someone bold enough to tell me if a idea is eh, or crap and even submit some of there own 'wouldn't it be awesome if this happened or blah blah' I think you get the idea. Credit of course will be given, hope to hear from you soon. Please submit via private message. <em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-In Tortall-<strong>  
><em>

Freedom is only a dream. Lianne seemed to be repeating that a lot lately as she sat in her solar working on needlepoint .Apparently her governess still thought it important to try and impress her soon to be savage family with fancy stitchery. Already she was growing to resent them, she saw how their eyes wandered when they were at court or took trips into the city and she hated to say it, but it was not lust filled. She had seen the look for vengeance, for violence and blood before and even now she recognized it in his eyes. No matter how gentle he spoke or spoiled her with tokens of his so called unfaltering devotion she could see the warlord and madman hidden deep behind those lashes.

With summer coming to an end things started to change. Already there were whispers about the 'budding romance' between her and the warlord Gerolt. Pushing the needle almost violently through the stubborn fabric so she heard it pop; got her a glare from her governess then. How was she not supposed to be angry by next spring she was to be married off and dragged north before the snows and frost set in? And of course they expected everything of her, to be the civilized lady and perform her duties and get with child as quick as possible. Just the thought of those lying eyes raking over her made her shiver.

"Are you cold dear?" The gentle echo of the older woman carried through the room making her realize her reaction was an actual physical room. At first she smiled and was going to answer as she had been taught, politely and continue on with her work. But as it stood she was already at her breaking point. Tossing her needlepoint down she stood up swiftly and seemed to lose it.

"No, I'm not cold. I'm annoyed and frustrated and beyond upset and I do not care who sees or knows it!" She tried not to stamp her foot with such a reaction but gods above did she want to. Her hands stood at her side clenching fistfuls of her dress to keep from flying every which way. "And don't even start telling me ladies do not raise their voices because I've heard mother and the Lioness yell plenty of times to know that ladies can be just as loud and vocal as men!" The gray haired governess just sat there jaw hanging as if demons had possessed the young princess.

"My lady…" She stuttered trying to find words to appease the girl, even rising from her own seat and starting toward her. In an instant Lianne's hands came up as she took a step back not wanting comfort.

"No, you don't get it. You were what, the fourth of fifth of your father's daughters. You didn't have to get married off like he was hawking some piece of meat or shiny bauble. They didn't even –ask- me, course my siblings at least got spoken to before they were betrothed but do I get that luxury? No, I get a means to a end and no choice in the matter. It's like the damned pig said 'I'll take that one' and I'm being wrapped up for him to devour and I'll have none of it!" She had backed herself against a wall then, hands fumbling to hold herself upright as everything started to hit her all at once. Ever withheld emotion over the past months since she first met Gerolt crashed down around her and she felt as if she was drowning. Her governess moved to try and hold her upright, muttering words to try and sooth the girl before calling for help as the princess started to go feint in her arms.

"I won't, I belong to no one!" She tried to call out before she crashed under the waves and into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>-In Gaul-<strong>

The dancers tent was its usual bustle of laughter and music that night, though despite the cheer a lingering sadness hung around those in it. Some danced, while others ate exotic fruits, pastries, and meats. The young women that had arrived that summer were almost unrecognizable. Some in a physical sense, others it carried deep into their soul. Most sat around the fire pit on huge overstuffed pillows, their heads or arms in the laps or embraces of their fellow sword sisters.

Twinned in the mix lay Ashely dressed in dancers regalia, the tiny specs of metal on her headpiece, belt and top catching the light every time she so much as breathed. Her arms were decorated with designs the color of fresh turned clay. It was made from staining the skin with a pigment Victoria and her people had found in their travels. All the girls in the tent wore it of some sorts, some on bare shoulders or backs, other their feet and some much like Kel wore it upon their faces in a delicate pattern on their chin or dipping down from the center of their forehead.

That summer had passed faster than any other Kel could remember, long hours spent with learning the art of dance for both fighting and seduction. She learned how to properly apply face paint and act like a lady in different courts, even some standing from Tortall's that she as a lady knight had never been privy to. Afternoons full of hunting, fishing, archery, jousting, and learning to fight beside her wolf Onna had helped to past the time faster than she wanted it to. Part of her was going to deeply miss waking up to the smell of the cold sea, watching as despite the heat, islands of ice passed by and lead to dances or music. This was the life she had craved, the perfect balance between warrior and woman and she had finally seen just how it all could come together.

The training had been good on both her and Ashely, trimming them down even more. Ashely had sprouted up another inch and catching up to Kel in height. Even Kel seemed spooked when she had stood before the mirrors to dress for their final day that morning. The summer sun had helped to lighten her hair even more, strands of bold red and gold raced through it now. Her body held as much curve as the women of Gaul now, and every time she moved you could see the muscle twist and turn under the thin layer of skin.

"As you know, this fall most of you will be taking your vows to the gods." Victoria finally spoke up as she stood then. Despite her short height and red hair she was like every other woman in the room, a perfect example of how soft yet fierce women could be. "That is of course, if the gods are still with us." She started across the tent then, stopping at a large trunk. "For this, I bring you each a gift. This summer has allowed me to see into your spirit and soul, something some of you still have yet to piece but I feel maybe I can help this along. Our belief is that when you pass on those with the fire and true of heart, soul, and spirit go on to a place so unlike this world you can't even begin to describe it. Here, you live a full true life for eternity until the horns ring again for you to protect and defend the gods and this sanctuary." She pulled a few items from the chest and set them before her while she spoke. Kel and Ashely both sat up, listening with great interest as neither of them had heard such before. "The people of Gaul, we are always to be the guardians to the gods. Regardless of if they turn their backs to us or not, we are their children. We were the only children to take the mantle of their sister of chaos and fight against it so we could save the rest. We took such sacrifice and shouldered it without a second thought, and we would do it again if only to spare them the pain of losing their most beloved of children. The gods may have turned their back to us as tainted, but we will forever be their shield in the afterlife." She picked up a few items and walked back to the group, her consort as she had called the olive skinned man before picked up the rest and followed after her. "When you take your vows, many of you will be asked what lay's in your spirit. Some have seen it, others have not. I've a gift for you all of what I truly see." She lifted up doe then, the creation carved from wood but seeming the perfect model of such right down to the fur.

"Elizabeth." She offered the figure to the girl then as she stood to take such, she had wheat blond hair and big soft blue eyes. "You of all the girls are the most gentle soul, you take every stride and stroke of your blade with such grace that I've not seen in a long time. I've seen you give your place in line so those who you feel worked harder may eat, bath or ride before you. This sacrifice is part of who you are and never let anyone take it for granted." The women leaned in to kiss each other's cheek then forehead in traditional salute. Taking a step back she began to go through the other women, tokens of wood, stone, metals in all shapes of animals were handed out. When she neared Kel she motioned for her and Ashely to rise.

"It is not tradition, to present a gift to those who are not yet ready to take their oath. However, you two have shown such compassion I cannot begin to describe. Ashely, you have blossomed from a scared skittish young woman to someone strong, do not lose it. And Keladry you have given our people such love and embraced them as your own, something I fear not a single woman here could do as easily as you have. For you, I give you this." She held out a small carving from white stone of a wolf. It sat patiently, just watching the world around it. "You face the end of something and rebirth of another with such dignity and courage she seemed the only proper fit. Such loyalty and protection to one's family, including extended and the ability to take advantage of changes can only be summed up as such a creature." She closed Kel's hand around the figure and let the woman sit and be wrapped up in her own thoughts that she barely noticed her talk to Ashely.

"And for you, my darling little one." She held out what looked like two ebon wings outspread. "You always find light within the darkness, and do not fear rebirth but accept it with a smile. Your wisdom and your respect to ancestry is what grant you this. Never forget who, and what you are. It is your strength." She helped Ashely actually put on the necklace before slipping away and clapping her hands. "Now then, shall we continue with our last night? You ride to the village tomorrow, and who knows when our paths will cross again."

No one hesitated as the music started up again and everyone moved to sing or dance. Kel didn't even argue as bottles of spirits started to be passed around along with tidbits of food. It was going to be a long and unforgettable night.

* * *

><p><strong>-In the Capital-<strong>

"What in the gods are you doing?" Byron nearly shouted as he slammed open the door to his cousin's room. Xamos say at his work desk by the window fiddling with tiny bits of metal and a small stone kiln that's glow was bright enough to light up the entire room. "I'm starting to wonder if you're ever going to come out of this cave." The young prince just laughed as he threw himself up on the desk not caring where or what he was sitting on.

"Yes well, some of us like to do something besides pester others." Xamos's reply was quick and tart as he put down the bit of scale mail he had been working on. His cousin perked a brow in interest as he looked over what Xamos had been working on. To must it would not have seemed like much but the young prince knew better. The blackened steel was some of the best coin could buy, and the few feet he had finished had been soldered together so as the rings wouldn't let go during the heat of battle.

"You really think she'd choose you?" He asked finally, keeping his voice low enough that it wouldn't carry out and into the hall. Xamos's hands froze then before they continued to work. "You don't think the maidens warned them about you. About your curse, who would want to take that burden?" He leaned over to snatch the sketch that was half hidden under a sketch book. "Don't get me wrong, it's sweet and I wish I could say otherwise or wish you the best but in all honesty do you really want to burden Kel with that?"

"What are you getting at!" Xamos finally stood up and slammed his hands against the table. Byron slipped off the table then and put a hand upon his cousin's shoulder. Xamos jerked away and moved to clean up his table as if nothing was going on, not a single ounce of emotion escaped his mask then.

"What I'm getting at, is the fact that you're pushing her to pick. To pick between her home, and you. You who will have to give us a child to carry on your burden. Can you ask that child to be the offspring of such a woman? A woman who already has sacrificed everything, can you ask her to give our people her child as well." His tone was stressed, as if it almost cost him pain to even speak of such. Pacing now he could not seem to keep his hands still as they raced from his pockets to fiddle with his shirt cuffs or even rake through his hair. "Hell, Kel is like a sister to me and I just… I love you both and I can't and do not want to see her go through that."

"Do you feel for her cousin?" Xamos tried to hide the curl at the corner of his lips then, though he didn't meet his cousin's gaze.

"Me, gods no she's just…"

"If you cared for her and wanted her in your bed then you should have made a better effort. Oh we know the whispers of you disappearing for days on the hunt; they say you go to visit her. That naming her your sword sister was to keep people's faith in her, and you. So tell me, is it true? Is that why you are trying to bait me and drift me away from your precious woman of prophecy." Xamos barely had time to react before he was thrown up against the desk, his face inches from the kiln as his cousin had his fingers so tightly wrapped in his hair he couldn't even move his neck.

"You dare, don't play stupid with me. Keladry is a sister to me, the mere thought of becoming her lover almost sickens me. So, if you dare think you can even spill such venom again I will certainly cut out your tongue." He snapped then before letting go to leave Xamos chuckling and rubbing at his neck as he stood to his full height.

"I care about your precious prophet dearest Cousin," He snarled then before reaching for his blade and strapping it to his waist. "But don't think I forgot what blood you damned me with. Who can love a bastard cursed by Chaos herself. You'll get your bastard born heir, I'll see to it."

His words were enough to chill the room despite the kiln and the small fire going. Byron couldn't say anything but stand there with his chin raised and chest out. He hated talking like that to family, hated to put his cousin in such a position but he had little other choice. Xamos didn't so much as look at him as he strolled out of his room leaving the prince alone with his thoughts and something he had crumpled up and tossed at the fire in his passing. Curiosity getting the better of him when he was alone he wandered toward the fire to pick up the sheets of paper and just stared in awe.

The drawings were damn near perfect to what even he thought Kel would grow into before they would leave Gaul, though she was placed within armor fit for any of the noble house. Each sheet was a breakdown of the layers of said armor to great detail down to the notes and where and when to buy the appropriate materials. The under dress was a creamy white silk complete with a bodice so as she could take her armor off and wear the gown without worry of being dressed for court. Practical enough that it had no extra layers to add more body to her, it would only add to her height budding hourglass figure. Wolves embroidered with a white just a shade or two darker would trim around the scooped neckline and wrists. Her boots while black held matching detail work though were practical for both riding and fighting. Each layer of the maidens traditional armor was tweaked just enough to add more detail, from the embossing, embroidery or etching right on down to the sculpting of her helm and pauldrons. There was even a side drawing of a war harness for her wolf Onna and set for her new war charger. He had covered everything and intended for her to ride back to Tortall as no mere knight.

"Byron?" It was his mother this time that broke the silence having watched him from the doorway at great lengths. The young man nearly jumped turning to look at her and offer her a halfhearted smile. "What ails you, I know that look. And don't lie, you are your fathers mirror right now."

She never did give him room to argue as she practically glided across the floor to perch upon the edge of Xamos's bed. Patting it was the order for him to sit and talk. He did so with a very heavy sigh.

"I think I hurt Xamos." HE offered her the sketches to look at while he spoke. "I only wanted to protect her, she's… she's like my sisters mother. I just didn't want her heart broken, or his for that matter." He sighed as she just tucked the papers away in her dress.

"I keep on forgetting just how young you are with how you act so much like a king already." She let out a wistful sigh before taking his hands in hers and giving him a squeeze. "IF there is any force in this world that is truly unstoppable it is love my dear son. Love was enough for me to run away from the Maidens for what I thought was some simple guardian. If their love is true, no force can stop them and we must help to protect that as best we can." She closed his hands together. "Love is so fragile, so weak and dangerous. It can shatter with so much as a look, and it can bring countries to their knees. Why do you think we keep nudging you to meet ladies but not settle less your heart calls to them?" He sat there in silence, head hung and ashamed at just how he treated his friend and cousin.

"I.."

"Didn't think, few do rationally when they think they are protecting those they love. But it is the way of the world. After your words, we will truly see if their love is strong or not. Now, I came to find you with a simple request." She teased him then as he finally looked up at her and tried to offer a smile. "Your father would like for you to meet some of the ladies." She held up a hand quickly before he could say more. "I know I know, but he's getting old and would like to see young ones running around. We're not forcing you to choose just humble us and at least agree to meet some of these young women."

"Fine fine.." He grumbled. Her face lit up then as she sat up and started to drag him out of the room.

"Good, let us start now then!"

* * *

><p>Ok so I mentioned a touch of personal help. I'm hunting down the perfect gown for my Halloween Venetian Masquerade. To go with the theme I want over the top, fluff, fun.. .well just google Venetian Carnival or masquerade to get some examples! Anyhow, in my hunt for the perfect dress I'm leaning toward something red or black I'm asking for you folks ideas, I did fall in love with one dress by Vera Wang however 4.5k for a dress is just… insane in my opinion So just link your favorite pick bellow your comment!<p>

Edited, I just found out you can't link things in comments /sigh. SO Feel free to private message me the links and then in a few chapters once I get some good ideas I'll share with you all 3's Huginn


	18. Chapter 18

Huzzah for lots of snow. Yup, hit by the bloody Blizzard head on. Oh well, hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>-Tortall-<strong>

* * *

><p>"So what's gotten into the princess that has most of the own called back to the castle?" Neal joked as both Dom and Raoul were seated at a long table for supper. Most of the Own that was seated in that very room looked as though they had rode hard for days to even arrive in Corus that afternoon, many still had not found time to bath.<p>

"Oh no, we were called back before winter set in. Something about recruiting, helping to organize and ship more supplies north to rebuild and of course the King wanted to make sure our giantslayer didn't lose track of time and slip away from holiday festivities." Dom teased and only produced a grunt from Raoul. The man looked like he had been dragged back by horses, never mind the fact that under all the mud and dirt was a man that looked almost panic stricken. Something more was eating at him that he wasn't opening up about. Even Dom kept on shooting sidelong glances at his captain, which only meant the sickly look was recent.

"Raoul, are you ok?" Neal kept his voice very low then so it did not leave their small section of the table. Pushing his plate away he folded his hands in front of him without realizing just how much he must have looked like his father in that very pose. His cousin's eyes darted back and forth between the two.

"I'm worried if she's ok, if she can make it through this." He finally burst like a floodgate. His face was a mix of horror, excitement and fear all bound together and suddenly his hands couldn't stop shaking. "She's getting up there in years and it's not exactly safe, I can't lose her Neal I really cant. I don't know what I would do if I did, it's my fault really for choosing her and her accepting!" A few heads near them turned to look at the now nerve riden captain before quickly turning back to their own bowls of stew. None were foolish enough to say anything without being challenged to a joust, and that was just insanity.

"Raoul, she'll be fine. We all know she will, she's as stubborn as you are and it was her choice no one elses."

"Well, I like to think I had a part in it." He scoffed as Neal just shook his head firmly.

"No, it was hers. I'm sure she wouldn't want to do this and she's doing what she thinks is right. Would you honestly think she just gave up right now after all she's done so far?" Raoul's head whipped up at that very moment glaring at Neal for even suggesting such. "See, exactly. She's a strong woman and in safe company. Besides it will be over soon and then we can rejoice and yell and shake her for scaring the crap out of us."

"After I apologize for everything stupid I've ever done to upset her, honestly if I thought she'd be upset at me or had feelings for me I would have done things differently." This time Raoul spun to face Dom as he spoke. For a moment it looked like he was going to rip Dom apart before logic started to take over and the man's shoulders sunk.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" His fingers raked nervously through his hair as he eyed the two young men.

"What are you talking about; we thought you were blaming yourself and you training Kel. I mean being your squire was pretty taxing." Dom punched the knight playfully as the man looked stone-faced for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

"Gods above lad, I was talking about Buri. If you think I'm that worried about Kel then I didn't do my job in squiring her. She'll return glorious like always just to prove herself."

Neal tried not to cough as he looked down at his mug having completely embarrassed himself with his words of advice. For a moment he just sat there like he was being scolded by his mother before looking back up at the giant across from him.

"Then what's going on with Buri that has you so worried?"

"She's with child." That alone from Raoul was enough to make both young men go ghostly white at the thought. Anyone strong enough to bear Raoul's children had to be completely insane, never mind the child coming out as a mix between the two. Lifting his tankard in salute he choked back a gulp.

"Congratulations are in order then Raoul, and prayer that Tortall can handle your offspring." He teased as if finally got a smile from the man and his own tankard raised high.

* * *

><p><strong>-In Gaul-<strong>

* * *

><p>Kel paced the stables nervously as she awaited the other members of her riding party. With the fall festivities and Samhain so close she and the other six maidens that would be taking their oaths next year were invited to come and see the ceremony. She was grateful she would not be participating or allowed to join in the wild hunt this year, the concept still unnerved her with just how close to the spirit realm Gaul was. Even Ashely couldn't help but shiver when she heard they would be part of the wild hunt next year. What made Kel worry was they were to be presented at the court after the hunt as the pure maidens. It was this time of the year young men could meet next year's oath bounds so they could prepare to make the challenge.<p>

"Ready?" Kara stated as she entered the stable with Ashely trailing behind her. The other girls must have saddled up and waited outside, Kel couldn't blame them if it were her oath year she may have been just as anxious. Without saying much Kel numbly followed the other women outside before slipping into Zeph's saddle. The huge war mount seemed to perk up from his own sleepy state the moment he felt her weight and started to dance about. Even Onna seemed perky with her tail held high as she trotted ahead of them and toward the gates.

The sun had not even risen above the mountains around them when they left the Maidens Village, the dim lights in the fart distance from Maidens Shield slowly started to disappear as touches of purple and red from the sun began to race across the skyline. The brighter it got the more the elder women started to chatter about who they hopped rose to the challenge for them, or what they hoped their spirit guide would be.

"Spirit guide?" Kel finally asked Kara who dropped back to ride beside her. Her own mount seemed relaxed as she knew the rode they traveled.

"When you take your oath, you join the Wild Hunt. You must wear your dress armor and face plate during such, it's your mark in the world of the living and if the spirits cannot see your face then they cannot take you with them to forever ride. They say the hunt chases those who do wrong and steals them away so they may not cause us harm in the long and dead months of winter." She leaned back trying to crack her back and relax in the saddle. "It's why your mask will show your eyes, feature them almost. The spirits will look into your eyes and can tell, some spirits even are said to mark humans as their vessels. Years ago we had a girl blessed by the dreamer. He came as a stag as black as night before shifting and giving her a blessing. She was able to dance in the land of visions like our shamans but only in her dreams, she never said a word after that as it was her cost for the blessing."

"Who was she?"

"She was Erikk's lover, she died not even five years ago. She had lived a long health life, and was not chosen till she was in her mid-forties. I think it was because the gods needed her to be a vessel then, so they chose someone with a soul suited for such. It wouldn't surprise me if you were chosen as something."

"Why's that, I'm not even from Gaul and the gods never have favored me. If it was our Lioness, they say she's the goddess's hand on her."

"Because, our gods aren't only just the gods that you know. The very trees, the air and water, and if not a god perhaps a great spirit. You may not be touched by the gods but you've the hand of fate Kel." Ashely giggled as she looked over her shoulder. "Besides, you're the Maiden, we all know it."

Kel shook her head stubbornly; she refused to listen to such and wanted no part of it.

"She has a point; you've claimed the Horned one's heart." Kara couldn't help but grin from ear to ear as she looked Kel over only to get a dirty glare. "Anyway, speaking of such he actually leads the Wild hunt. They say he runs with the spirits, the grounding line to mortal and god touched so is our median. If the hunt finds any they wish to claim he must spill their blood so the hounds can follow and send the person to their death. Or if he is merciful he may slay them so his spirit can be pulled along with the hunt."

"Has.. has he ever done that?" Ashely seemed to go wide eyed at such news. Kara just nodded and that was enough to get Ashely to turn around and face forward.

"Well, let's hope my hands are not so stained from war that they don't howl for my spirit." Kel couldn't help but shiver at the very thought of a hunting party of gods and spirits ripping through the land to devour those who committed horrid crimes. If only the hunt was real, or could have ventured outside of Gaul, she pondered, it could have saved hundreds if it only had been in Scandra.

* * *

><p><strong>-In Tortall-<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a gentle knock that pulled Lianne from her slumber. She had spent most of that morning laying on her lounge that allowed her the perfect view over the forest,enough to make her long to just saddle up and disappear from the very world.<p>

"My Lady." A voice called out in the room as the figure had actually entered. She didn't give them much of a glance as she let her head roll to the side and looked the knight over. One of her father's advisors, the very one that had been advocating for her very wedding to the Warlord, it was that fact alone that made her want to scream at him to get out but she knew better. A princess never raised her voice at her subjects was something her parents had pushed upon her.

"I am not feeling well; if you come on behalf of my father can you please tell him I am sorry I am not up to riding this afternoon." She spoke gently before pretending to wince as she rolled over. "And if he could send a healer with a moon time brew." The request was a lie, her mother would have known better knowing just when the girls cycles fell however men often didn't like to know such so she was spared in that department.

"Your father has canceled the ride this afternoon. He wishes for you to meet your new governess and handmaiden as the other had… retired." He raised his chin to look down at her with distain. She knew the man was the type that looked down at women as chattel despite his claims to her father. But that was court; it was full of silky court trained liars all looking to climb the ladder to sit by her father's feet.

Behind him a woman stepped forward, her chin tucked down as she was careful not to look up at the princess. She wore a simple earth brown riding jacket that covered almost all of her dress, the hood and a scarf had been carefully tucked around her head to keep her hair from site. Lianne nearly groaned wondering if it had been the idea of the serpent before her to send this woman, or her father in hopes of getting her to become a wife.

"I'll show her to her room then. And can you please send for the tea." She moved to stand then and saw the annoyance in his eyes when asked to do a simple servants job. The man at least knew better to protest. With a flourished bow he backed out of the room though stopped by the woman.

"I'll have the servants bring up your belongings." He huffed as she tucked her head even more to acknowledge him. The fact that she didn't curtsy or speak seemed to ruffle his feathers as he turned to stomp down the hall. The minute the door closed the woman let out a very heavy sigh of relief that seemed to annoy Lianne. The princess crossed the room toward the side door that would connect her handmaiden's quarters and opened it.

"Your quarters are here, you are allowed to join the other servants for meals after I've seen to mine, or you are welcome to join me if I dine alone…" she began to ramble before realizing the woman never wandered toward the door and instead was looking out the exact window Lianne had been gazing through. "Excuse me!" She huffed as the woman turned then and worked on undoing her scarf. She was unlike any common or lesser noble's daughter she had ever seen, with skin the color of fresh milk with just a hint of color on her cheeks that most women would envy. Her hair fell in gentle curls down her bid back and seemed to be the color of spilt blood, though it only helped to bring out her eyes which were such a light shade of blue Lianne seemed unnerved. Moreover she was not young at all, if Lianne had to guess she put the woman in her thirties.

"I suppose I should introduce myself at the very least." She spoke as if talking to no one of importance. Her fingers worked on untying her riding jacket and letting the detail of the dress she wore shine. Gold embroidery picked along the midnight blue silk, it's corset tight enough to show off every curve and asset and leave jaws in their wake. It was not in any style the princess had ever seen at court but the woman in her just stared in envy at the elegant gown. "Alanna sent me, saying you needed a… real woman's touch of sorts to deal with what lays before you." She never met the princess's gaze for more than a few seconds as her hands slid over the personal belongings that decorated her room. Lianne seemed lost for a moment before finding her voice again.

"What I need is a handmaiden and governess who knows her place!" She snapped as the woman froze then and let out a light chuckle. Turning she walked toward the princess, each step perfectly place to make her sway as if she were made of nothing.

"Yet I can make even you become speechless, imagine what I can teach you to do to others. Don't be daft, I know all about your situation and how the man is an absolute horror. But, I also know more that even you are –not- privy to just yet." She smiled before letting her hands fall gently in front of her. Lianne just glared at the woman like some child that had just been scolded for their temper. "So, tell me Lianne would you like me to teach you how to protect yourself, how to make this man you are to marry bend to your very words and presence. I can do this, I can do this and more to even help prevent the marriage but you must fully devote yourself." A devilish smile inched across the woman's red painted lips. Lianne just watched her, the woman's eyes were not cold as she first thought them but danced with mischief and life. Her promises were what she craved more than anything and if only they were true.

"And if I don't?"  
>"Then I prepare you to be the subservient wife of some warlord in the north, that will get you pregnant and not stop till you die in the childbed bearing his sons. Why, because that is how little use he has for you. A single child born to solidify the alliance, then he could care less because he has what he wants. Tortall, and an heir." She stated in a tone that sent chills up the princess's spine. He wouldn't risk her father's anger would he? How easy was it for a woman to die in child bed, not easy with a healer, what if there were no healers, or if they were too late. The more she thought the more she started to almost hyperventilate. "So, Lianne of Conte what is your choice?"<p>

"I… I don't want to be some conquest." She barely whispered as the woman couldn't help but lift the girls chin to calm her fears.

"Then, it is a pleasure to meet you my lady. I am Victoria." The woman moved away then to start toward the door while replacing her riding jacket. "Come, first we must find the best seamstress you know, a true lady must have a fitting wardrobe." She didn't seem hostile then, but more along the lines of the court women when they actually enjoyed the company of others.

"Victoriea, where… no one's ever?" The woman paused with her hand on the handle.

"Perhaps I'll tell you some day, but not now or here." Was all she said before opening the door as the princess stood watching her as if she were a spirit and nothing real. The sound of servants bringing up trunks snapped her out of it as she raised her chin high and led the way, her handmaiden falling perfectly in step behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>So darlings let me know what you think bellow! Always looking for new ideas, or what readers would really like to see! Or just feedback that I know you're liking where this is heading.<strong>

**3's Huginn**


	19. Chapter 19

Ok, so I'm going to answer a few questions I found in my reviews and see if maybe that helps.

Please remember this is my interpretation and my thoughts on how characters would act in certain situations, and due to that there really may not be a wrong or a right way to do such.

People change, have a boxer start training in martial arts and his body will change. This I feel goes for Kel who trained like a man rather than a woman as women focus on different strong points on their bodies and thus it may give way to a more feminine form .

Hair, well stick a light shade of brown in the sun for a while (or snow that just reflects all the sun) And you'll notice that hair lightens. Sometimes if you have red undertones it will only bring it out more.

I appreciate all imput, please don't think I don't. Be it good or bad I actually stop and think and go "Maybe I should add more this, less this, or explain this better." So please continue with your reviews as I look forward to them.

Huginn

* * *

><p><strong>- Tortall -<strong>

* * *

><p>Lianne nearly cried out as Lalasa yanked the cording on the new corset even harder. The poor princess had been holding onto the railing partially bent over while the woman worked on making sure it fit her properly. It had been three weeks since Victoria's arrival and true to her word the woman had ripped through her life like a devastating storm. In secret the women rode to a clearing in the royal forest where she was being taught to use small daggers that she could hide on her person, staves and even a bow. With each stroke of blade or staff the woman worked on drilling in different herbs, there uses and how to distinguish or find them, her reasoning itself was simple; a woman should know how to heal with her tea or how to kill. Her own closet had been ripped through, anything that made her seem young or innocent had been donated or saved for her younger sister as the red headed woman stated if she was to be a Warlord's wife she needed to dress the part. While her husband had power to gather and lead an army, she should have enough power to match him and motivate her future men.<p>

Her father at first tried to protest the lower cuts that showed off her bust and thin waist but Lianne seemed less like a spoiled child and more like a grown strong woman each day that passed. He soon stopped arguing with her and just tried to brush it off as her trying to find herself before being married off.

"Let me see." Victoria asked as she looked up from something she had been writing, a few small painted pictures lay about her on the desk. The princess turned to look at her and offered her a curtsy, the dress allowed for perfect posture and would hold her just right so it would seem her hips and shoulders moved in perfect isolation with each step. "They fit like a glove; you truly are a gifted seamstress Lady Lalasa." She spoke and offered the woman a gentle smile as she tucked her head and fought back a blush.

"Thank you for the compliment, but please it is just Lalasa." She tried to argue and pretended to fuss over some of the pearls upon the bodice of an emerald green gown. Lianna looked between the two women before wandering over toward the desk to look at the detailed small paintings. Upon the parchment was a near perfect sketch of her earlier when they had taken tea and were talking and laughing.

"Nonsense, I call you such out of respect. You are a kind and gentle woman and deserve nothing less. Just because you were born of common blood does not mean your soul and spirit are, do not ever let such discourage you." The woman claimed and only smiled seeing the blush and smile creep across the young woman's face. It was Lianne who lifted one portrait and just stared at it. The man in it was smiling and dressed in simple linens as he seemed to be slipping a bridal onto his horse.

"Who… who is this?" Lianne asked gently before spotting another and pulling it free, this time it was him with a younger sibling upon his shoulders and laughing. The red headed woman smiled as her hands folded in on themselves then under her chin.

"That, my dear is my nephew Byron. Handsome is he not?" The silence was enough of an answer as both Lalasa and Tian chuckled. "He's a good man, one of five children. He's got a gentle soul, animals and children tend to flock to him really. Type of man people would die to follow."

"Is he in the military?" She asked then as Victoria only nodded yes before continuing to write as if it were nothing to talk of her family at all.

"Of sorts, one day he will rise higher but that is hopefully not soon." She explained before motioning toward the parchment. "I write home often, I do hope you don't mind me sending sketches of our adventures and here." Lianne shook her head, if the man had been in the military and was a simple soldier it was probably rare they would ever see inside the castle or such luxuries and she would never deny the woman's family a rare glimpse.

"He seems like an amazing man." She let out a heavy sigh as she placed the picture down. "I wish I had his freedom, I'd love a man like that. Someone who could just love me without worry and regard."

"Perhaps one day you can find such." Lalasa spoke up as the princess just rolled her eyes. "If I have learned anything it is that the world is always throwing you for a turn, perhaps yours will come and tides will change."

"I can only wish." She laughed in response as Victoria worked on packing up her things. She paused then smiling brightly before moving to grab the young woman's hand.

"Why not write him, not as whom you are but simply as Lianne, there is no harm in a few letters and making a friend. I'm sure he would enjoy them as well, someone just to talk to and vent. His parents are iching for him to wed so you two could at least speak freely on the stress of that. I could send it tonight with mine." She left a piece of parchment out and a quill as she rose to go try on her new dress. While Lalasa and Victoria disappeared into a changing room the princess say there staring at the parchment while Tian.

"It wouldn't hurt to make a friend going through the same my lady." The woman offered her opinion, and that was enough for Lianne to smile and reach for the quill. At the very least writing him would help vent some stress, and get her out of learning silly flowers for another few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaul<strong>

* * *

><p>Both Ashely and Kel had sat nervously in the castle hidden from the events that went on over the city. They could hear the screams followed by laughter, the playful shouting and festivities. None of the young maids were allowed to leave the Maiden's quarters until fetched as it was part of tradition that they listen to all that was unfolding. When the Hunt had left they heard the ghostly horns and howls of wolves. It had felt like they were sitting and waiting for hours before the door finally opened and two guards bowed their head. The dress armor was simple black leathers, crisp and clean though a panel hid all but their eyes. The girls finally stood, stretching out and followed after the men. The shear light in the ballroom was overwhelming compared the candle lit dark room they came from and the cheers were just as deafening. Kel had to squint to keep from tearing up at how bright it was.<p>

Like the rest of the women they had been dressed in simple undetailed white gowns. Even the over corset held no detail but simply drew attention to the natural beauty each girl possessed. When they stopped it was the maidens that had rode in with them that now stood before them, each with a man behind them and off to the right. Each wore their own armor, some styled with stags, others with flowers or whatever seemed to have called to them. One of the girls held a fresh brand that moved from her temple to across one of her eyes.

"We can only offer you this wisdom." One of the girls spoke up then as the room went quiet and all eyes seemed locked on the exchange. "Trust in yourselves, the word of man can be tainted. It can be swayed by emotions, corruption, fear, or joy. You must find the strength within yourself to do what is true, just, and honorable." With that the Maidens bowed to them followed by the guards. When the women in white returned the bow then rose a cheer went up once again as men rushed in to ask maidens for a dance. Ashley's hand lashed out to grab at Kel's but was only caught by one elder man that whisked her away into a dance. They had been at least warned about this, and knew they could not turn them down. These men were all eager to serve the maidens and find one they were willing to fight for. To deny them at least a dance would have been rude beyond words. Kel found herself dancing with a man that towered over her and was already going gray.

"One more year and you are truly a sister of Gaul." He spoke gently and offered her a kind smile as she tried to return it.

"It still frightens me." She laughed as the man spun her around. He just held her as if she would break in his very arms.

"Don't, you were made for this. Anyone who cannot see such is a fool; we've great faith in ya Keladry of South Fall." The title almost made Kel laugh when she heard it. She had not been called anything but protector or 'of Mindelan' for so long and to hear a title she actually earned was like sweet music to her ears. When the song ended the man took a step back, raising his hand to kiss her wrist politely before slipping away. At least he had been kind and sweet without pushing anything romantic on her.

As the night went on she had only wished she had danced with more men like the first, the rest tried to pull her flush with them as they danced or whisper into her ear on her beauty and how fierce she must be in battle. When her feet started to hurt even in the soft white fur slippers she found herself looking around for familiar faces. Most she knew sat or lounged about the tables and couches that were arranged around the head table which now included Ashely and Kelland as they talked quietly to each other occasionally giggling and sipping at wine. It was then she realized that she was the last woman in white on the floor and that the rest of the court had joined in then. When the music ended she offered the young man she danced with a polite bow before stepping back from him to join those she would call family.

"About time, seems they fancy you." Byron teased as she shot him a dirty look and he held his hands up playfully. "White suits you though." This got a few men to roll their eyes as she reached for a drink and stuck her tongue out at him. He was dressed as some forest lord covered in green leathers with bright bursts of flowers embroidered into it and even painted at his temples.

"Yes, because it's so practical on the field of battle!" She scoffed before popping a piece of fruit in her mouth. "So, why aren't you dancing with any of the beautiful ladies?" She teased him then as he flushed a bit.

"The heir is not allowed to dance with the Maidens." It was Xamos's voice that caught her attention as she turned and nearly didn't recognize him. The man was still dressed to play the part of huntsman, with only over the knee boots that held a blade tucked into them and leather pants he was almost intimidating to look at. His bare chest was unmarked or touched though one could see the dust from the ride had settled on him and only brought out the contour of his muscles even more. His hair held beads and feathers of all sorts while his eyes had been rimmed with coal. A few women lay all around him, most dressed to impress as forests nymphs while their fingers danced over him. He seemed cold and almost ridged as they laughed and tried to get him to relax. "The heir to the throne cannot become a guardian, else the line would end. Isn't that right Byron?" Xamos seemed to be digging at his cousin then as the prince tried not to let it get to him.

"Still plenty of time to sway a woman from her path. Is that not what your father did?" Kel teased and that brought laughter from most of the older crowd and even a blush from the queen. "It is to my knowledge the apple never falls far from the tree."

"Is that an invitation then?" Byron couldn't help but laugh at his father's claim and the sheer panic that danced across Kel's face when she realized just what he meant.

"Oh gods, no, I didn't.. I was just teasing and.." She tried to argue her way out as most just grinned and started to laugh. Kel could do little but find a seat next to Ashely and try to hide her face and the blush that was slowly creeping up it. It was Kelland's hand on her shoulder that got her to look up at that big grin he had plastered there.

"Can we not tease you back?" He asked which only got a scowl and a playfull punch to his own shoulder from the lady knight. As the laughter faded and Kel took a glass from a server she turned to smile at the royal couple who looked truly comfortable in their matching white and gold silks. Baltasar war pure white flecked with pearls and light shades of blue, while the queen sat regally in gold flecked with reds and orange. It took a few moments before she realized the couple had dressed as the moon and sun for the festivities.

"So we are to take our vows next Samhain is it?" Ashely spoke up as she nibbled upon a cookie. The king simply nodded as he raised his mug.

"Aye, and we shall celebrate and finally be able to ride in the Hunt beside our protector." The proclamation itself made Kel bite her cheek to keep her nerves at bay. A few others raised there glasses and tankards in a salute before drinking heavily once more.

"What about after that? When do we march to prevent the downfall of our lands?" The young maiden pushed as the King chuckled and shook his head, it was the queen who squeezed the man's hand and spoke for him.

"The people need a great cause, and a vision alone will not stir their blades from their sheaths. I fear we must wait for such a calling."  
>"But you said three years, three years in your vision." Kel tried not to sound distressed as the queen's steely gaze fell to her and she shook her head gently.<p>

"It is a vision of what's to come Keladry, but we do not know if what will stir the people will happen that very night, or in the weeks to come. I swear to you, all our officials and men are preparing for the tides to turn. But we need that single grain of rice to fall so the people rise up and ride west. Without it we are no more than the warlord if we push our people into such a war."

"So… we wait for innocents to get killed!" Ashely was shaking as both Kel and Kelland tried to comfort the young woman.

"No, we wait for the warlord to make his first move. Then we will join with Tortall and crush him." Byron let out a roar as I was joined by men around the room, once more tankards raised in celebration.

"I don't like waiting while good people may parish…" Kel looked at her still half full glass before putting it down, the news along had pulled every drop of celebration and joy from her the moment she heard such.

"Then we will pray it does not happen, all we need is to know his men march. A single drop of blood, a single step into our land or agent leaking his plans will stir the cold hearts of the people of Gaul and we will march and save your Tortall." Xamos spoke this time as those around him simply nodded in understanding, if the Horned one claimed such then it would happen.

It was well after dawn when Byron stumbled back into his room. His friends helping him every step of the way as they all sung in drunken merriment, all but Ashely and Keladry of course. Perhaps that is why he had drunk so much, the fact that he was upset to see Kel so hurt and crushed… no not crushed, worried he corrected himself as he sat down and worked to remove his boots.

Samhain had always been a time of great celebration, a time to speak to the spirits and be granted visions or gifts from the spirits. It was rare, and normally only occurred when there was a need for such gifted people and yet this year four people were touched by ancient spirits. Surely this was a sign of what was to come, a sign that the gods perhaps favored them once more. Pausing he tried not to laugh as he went to lay down, maybe the gods followed the protector into Gaul and finally had found their way to the people once more.

The moment his head hit the pillow he sat up right, the stiff item on it stirred his senses as well as the crinkling noise. A bit of parchment lay there in the elegant script of a courtier, though the edges were crinkled from where a raven had carried it to the keep. Shaking his head he quickly undid the wax seal and opened up to view a simple letter from his aunt along with a few sketches. At first the sketches caught his attention, from a beautiful harbor to mounted men riding at each other with large pointed sticks. Looking to the letter he scanned it and seemed a touch confused, she wrote him as if it were common place to do so. Talking of the weather and people, the smells in the market and craftsmanship of a seamstress, the more he read the more he seemed to learn of whatever land she was in. The men were knights, and they were jousting. A skill as vital to them as learning to wield a spear was to the people of Gaul. Each new thing was accompanied by a sketch and he couldn't help but laugh realizing just what she had done.

Crafty woman that she was had found a way to ride with the people of Tortall, how to send bits of information to them about what life was like for its people, its nobles, and it's military. It was the portrait of a young woman that made him pause, the young noble she worked for as she put it. She looked so happy and care free just laughing and trying to hide it behind her teacup. It was then that he noticed the other tiny sealed letter and ripped it open. The script was a bit more proper as well as how it was written to him, despite the lack of any proper titles. Then again he doubted his aunt would make the mistake of stating 'oh my nephew is heir' and only sought to give him a connection to the people of Tortall.

She spoke of the coming winter, of her old palfrey being at that age where she thought it best to send him to pasture to live out the rest of her years. She wanted a spirited horse but her father didn't find it fitting of a lady to have something high spirited. She spoke of her father trying to push her into a unwanted marriage to a man that was as two faced as a coin and he couldn't help but laugh. Kel had always mentioned that women were treated and traded like chattel in Tortall and here it was a woman bold enough to agree and make fun of the man. She asked if he had the drawing skills of his aunt and to send her pictures in his travels and part of him wish he did. When she signed it with a simple L he couldn't help but wonder just who this woman was and how close she was getting to his aunt.

Folding it up he tucked it in his nightstand and promised when he was sober he would write the two, though he could not include his own drawings he knew a lovely little artist in the city that would gladly do a few quick sketches of what Gaul was like for this woman. Perhaps the man could do it in spring, when the flowers had just begun to bloom and the entire land looked as if the gods had tried to use every color known to man. Perhaps she was close enough to court and that is why his aunt chose her to obtain information, with any luck it would help his people he kept telling himself as he closed his eyes. Anything to protect his people, he kept repeating.

* * *

><p><strong>Tortall<strong>

* * *

><p>It was late, almost too late for the King to be up and wandering around the castle. But his nerves had kept him awake that night and he could not seem to keep his feet from carrying him to the door of his daughter Lianne. He knew at this hour she and her governess would be asleep so the man did not hesitate to enter her chambers and cross the solar to peer into the door wand watch her sleep.<p>

He tried not to smile as he watched her, sleeping like some angelic being in her bed as he was taken back to a time when she was young enough to carry in his arms. She always tried to stay awake at formal events, and often would end up sleeping in one of the chairs and had to be carried back to her rooms. He couldn't help but frown remembering the sweet innocent woman she was, and just how he had to use her now as a pawn of the entire kingdom. It was the burden that came with being his daughter, and now more than ever with her betrothed to the warlord, did he wish he could take such from her.

"Do you watch all of your children sleep my lord?" A gentle voice, more of a purr came from near the fireplace. In the blink of an eye the man spun to face the gentle embers and found a woman had been sitting beside it. How long she had been there was unknown to him as he said little with the woman staring up at him. Perhaps she was as nervous as he was and unable to sleep, but that did not excuse her for not rising the moment he entered the room.

"Lady…" He addressed her and for a moment forgot the woman's name. He barely paid any attention to her aside from the recommendation that came from the Lioness and her husband's mouth. It was her chuckle that caused him to take a deep breath and gather himself.

"Victoria my lord," the fact that she addressed him so casually was beginning to wear on him. "Do not fear for her, she is in good hands."

"Of course she is, in spring she will be a queen as is her right. Not the third born." He claimed boldly but the woman stood then, letting the light illuminate her form and expression as she crossed the room to stand near him and look into the room.

"I do not mean that, and neither do you. I'm no fool and your Lioness sent me here with a reason your majesty. I ask that in private you do not play coy with me." Her voice was stern as she didn't look up from the woman in the bed. "You are no fool, and neither am I. I'm sure the thought of why the lioness would send a woman has crossed your mind." His silence was enough of a answer as he looked down upon the red headed woman.

"I can and will not explain it all, there are not enough hours in the day for that. But I am good friends with the Lioness's husband, of all the people in your land I can teach your daughter how to push this wedding back and perhaps even make her the key to saving your people."

"My people do not need…"

"Then why did my brother in law send for your protector? Why is she in Gaul with the Maidens instead of here or on your borders?" She turned to look at him then and took a deep breath. "We may speak in private on such matters but that is it." The king's rage seemed apparent then as he glared down at her.

"My sister is Aubyre, queen of Gaul my dear king. Not even they know I am here to play my part in the war that is to come. Your daughter will be just as important as the Lady Knight, but she must be instructed in how to play her part and for that I will teach her. If you have no faith in me, you must have faith in her."

"And I am to believe you how?" He looked like he would start yelling any minute until her blue eyes met his.

"Because, I have brought you and your daughter no harm. Because in the months since you announced her betrothal she has her spirit and hope back and you see this, and you trust in George and Alanna's judgment. The two have never let you down, and that should be enough."

The king just stood there, rage building as he watched the woman then looked back to his daughter and let out a slow sigh.

"We will talk soon Lady Victoriea, I trust you have no issues with meeting…"

"Your mage, and advisor to affairs regarding my people. No, I do not. But you must do something for me if I do as you wish, it is quite simple." She waited for him to ask, but stubbornness that came with his position won out as she was left sighing. "Do not tell your daughter, she needs to walk this path because she trusts herself not because we tell her to."

"I cannot promise that, but I will do my best." He gave in before turning to leave. "Tomorrow, we talk."

"As my king wishes." She bowed then and for a moment he understood how and why she was such close friends with Lioness, and for that he sent a silent prayer to the gods knowing if she was as she said he would have the two of them on his hands for quite some time.


	20. Chapter 20

Ok folks. Words can not describe how sorry I am for disapearing for so long. For quite some time I lost the heart to draw, paint, write, create anything. I will be honest in the fact that I was once rejoicing chapters ago however since then I have parted ways with my partner. It's taken months to even be motivated to do anything for myself. It is hard when you have bought a house with a person, planned a life together and started down that path only to have it yanked from you. It's only until a riding lesson where I was thrown that my trainer woke me up. I need to get my head out of the ground and wake up, life is moving on all around me and I am missing out on everything because I refused to wake up from my dulled senses.

Funny how all it takes is a stubborn horse for us to wake up and realize... life goes on.

So, my life is back on track now. I even booked myself a lovely vacation to Ireland in which I will get to see the western coast all on horseback! I can't wait to unleash my full muse again and hopefully it will reflect in my writings! 

**-In Scanra-**

* * *

><p>Fall had just begun to set in the north, and how he despised it. Here, fall was not beautiful but instead a rather depressing thing. What tree's they had in the cold twisted north were stripped of their boldly colored leaves just days as they started to turn. The cold winds from the sea's pushed out and over the land as if some invisible hand was trying to reach out and grasp the mountain range to the far east. Even those mountains seemed to send a cold chill into Scanra, the snows had already come to the mountain range and that icy chill was flowing down and into the lands bellow. Unlike their brethren to the east, Scanra wasn't cradled by the mountains from the sea it was out in the open. Like some festering wound that he intended to mend in the most unlikely of fashions.<p>

"My lord?" The raspy voice drew his attention and gaze as he ripped it from the dead brown landscape to look toward the rat faced man that had spoken. His advisor truly was a rat, down to his very mannerism's he mimicked the creature the young Gerolt had dubbed him. "You wanted to finalize plans for while you are in the south." The word south flowed from the rat's tongue as if it were poison and that itself angered the young warlord.

"There is no finalizing plans you idiot." The warlord was truly his father's image in that very moment. His tone was cold and calculating, finally all those years waiting behind the lines, hidden by skirts and shields to be raised to be his father's true heir were paying off. "My word is law, I have stated what is to happen and you shall see to it." The rat faced man winced a bit then as his lord turned to walk down the archer's runway of the keep. Gerolt had planned his future home well, as the keep was perfect for defense and he could hold up for months behind it's too thick and outwardly pitched walls. If they dared to climb they would find themselves unable and would plummet to the ground below, runes and blood magic had gone into the foundation. He had gone above and beyond his father's work of using innocent souls and blood to fuel simple machines; oh no he himself had learned how to wield it with devastating force. Not even the greatest mages from the city could bring his blood keep down. The upmost level was a simple walkway all the way around, windows wide enough for bowmen and machines that would shoot crossbow bolts as thick as a man's wrist. As he descended into the heart of the keep the rat man finally spoke up as he struggled to cling to the scrolls in hand.

"My lord, you never stated how many you would want or the damage? We don't have many barbarians still rotting in the cells, but some of our own men could fit the part if properly fitted." The warlord stopped at what stood as his throne room. The chair was simple and made of steel rather than carved wood or gold gilding. In fact the thing looked almost cruel, pitched and pinched as if one had dropped molten metal into frozen water to form such a creation. There was nothing soft about it and it sat in the stone hall with only its matching iron sconces to accent it. He had no need for his hall to be comfortable; he did not intend to hold court. No, he would not let the lapdogs' live lavish lives simply because they were born to wealth. If they wished to lick his boots then they would do it from their hands and knees on the cold stone floor like anyone else.

"Then see it done, so long as it is enough to raise fear among the bordering lands you may unleash it. Do not control the chaos, ride it out my sniveling friend and you shall see just what such magic's can bless us with." The warlord laughed as he turned around and took his seat. Staring almost in disbelief before he finally bowed and took four steps back the rat man quickly scurried out of the room leaving his lord in the empty quiet hall to his thoughts.

In one year's time he would wed the brood mare of Tortall and did not intend on leaving the city till she was with child. The thought of shattering the high strung bitch set fire to his body in ways that would churn most stomach. Of course she'd bend to his every will as she was already molding to suit him from the reports he had. Dressing to sate his appetite and itching every day for the letters and tiny trinkets he would send now and then. Running his fingers through his hair he waited for the door to open again, his advisor's knew him well enough as in slid a young woman that quickly rushed the throne with her eyes downcast. His eyes raked her over though he paid little attention to her face, only her bust and hips while he continued to plot. Curling his finger the woman took another step forward before tensing as his fingers moved to unlace her simple dress. He enjoyed seeing the goosebumps that raced across her skin with just how cold the room was. All the man had to do was look to his knee and she instantly sat upon it while his fingers brushed up and down her soft white flesh.

"My little dear… do you know what is coming?" He asked sweetly as she shook her head. "You can speak, I want to hear your voice."  
>"N… no my lord." She said sheepishly. The moment the words left her mouth his hand came up with enough force to knock her from his lap and send her flying back onto the floor.<p>

"My liege. I am your high warlord, your future king!" He snarled standing up and walking over to where she lay on the cold gray stone. She scrambled to try and rise to her knee's before he rested his hand on the back of her head. "Well my lovely pet I will tell you." He spoke leaning in to whisper to her ear as his hands traveled her body slowly pushing her down. "First, I'll take tortall's princess like the little whore you are." He laughed as the girl's shoulders pressed into the stone bowing fully to him. "Then, while her father is busy fighting his war against the forces of gaul…" she could hear his belt coming undone then. "My men will march south to reinforce and protect their king and queen, before we take the very castle from them. We will destroy and rape the very land they hold so precious." His words were drown out by her screams as he took what he wanted with force then.

The great hall's door's finally opened to the rat faced advisor two candle marks after he had left his king. He wasn't stupid, neither were the guards that stood watch over the doors and listened to the cries and screams of the young maiden they had sent in. It was the king who strolled out looking as refreshed as if he had slept like a babe. With a smile he patted his advisor on the shoulder.

"We leave in the morning for Tortall, I wish to spend Midwinter with my future queen." The advisor simply nodded as he awaited dismissal to go prepare such. "Also, cut out her tongue and shatter her hands." He said over his shoulder to the two guards who simply nodded and turned to enter the room and do their future king's bidding. The advisor tried not to break into a sweat, he knew the girl heard too much and it was only the king's vanity about his seed that kept her alive.

"I shall let your guard know at once sir." He tried to offer his best smile in which the warlord returned though his was true. "We will be ready to go on your order."

* * *

><p><strong>-In Corus, Tortall-<strong>

* * *

><p>Lianne was already starting to get cabin fever as she sat by her windowsill with Vic nearby on her bed rambling to her. Both women casually were working on a needlepoint in case anyone were to enter the room, but they spoke in hushed tones as they went over that mornings lessons. There would be no riding, or combat that afternoon and already her fingers were feeling the itch to be wrapped around the smooth wooden hilt of her small daggers.<p>

"Lianne?" The red head broke her from her daydream as the girl turned to look at her. "I asked you another way to mask poison as the sweating sickness." She asked gently as the girl sighed and rested her head on her knees to think.

"Um… Rosary Pea?" She asked as the woman perked her brow at the answer. "It's a fairly common seed that women use to make necklaces from after treated right? Well untreated and fresh they are just as glossy, when crushed into a powder it is just as toxic, and ingested a single seed can be lethal. It presents with nausea, convulsions, fever, organ failure, and then death after a matter of a few days." She waited for the woman to tell her she was wrong before all she noticed was a grin from ear to ear.

"Correct, what is another way to slowly introduce it to another person?" She rose then to walk toward the young princess as she stared out over the forest. The entire forest had changed with the fall, looking as if brilliant garnets, rubies, and other precious stones had been tossed out to catch the sun. It also ment winter was coming and so was the princess's betrothed. He had invited himself and his congregation for midwinter and to spend time getting to know his future wife's people, and King Jon could not politely decline so did what he had to do and would great him with open arms.

Tori knew better, she knew the snake the man was and the fact that he was really here to scout out the castle, to find it's weakness's and that of the people so he could roll through the land with little hindrance. The only key sat before her daydreaming of her freedom from her window high up in the keep's royal wing.

"Lip paint. Cover your own set of lips with a layer of bees wax to protect yourself before applying. But there is always a risk with such." Again the heavy sigh as the woman sat down next to her and gently rested a hand to her shoulder.

"You will do fine dear, you need not stress."

"How can I not, everything is riding on me to end this isn't it? To send this damned warlord back to his cold north." She stood then and strode across the room. She was dressed in his colors, the rich emerald green fabric seemed to shift to almost black the moment the light strayed from it. Rich copper embroidering danced across her shoulders, chest and wrists. The riding habit itself was split to reveal black leggings so she could ride like any man and truly give her husband a chase.

"Let's end this lesson and give them all a try shall we? The horns announcing his arrival have been going off." Vic teased the young woman that was so lost in her own thoughts she had not heard the horns announcing her betrothed's arrival. "Perhaps a nice ride into the city, maybe a touch of midwinter shopping." The girl laughed then before rising.

"I suppose we will have to make the best of it. Come, let us go greet my darling husband to be."

* * *

><p><strong>-In Gaul-<strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, they are already planning the wedding!" The king roared. What had started as a quiet council meeting was quickly turned into something that left his adviser's quaking in their boots. Baltasar was normal a calm man, with a gentle smile and playful glint to his eyes. Unlike most men of Gaul he was leaner, built to rush in and move for the quick kill instead of drag it out and toy with his opponent.<p>

"I didn't mean to upset you my lord, but I felt you should know the Warlord already is planning the wedding to Tortall's princess. If plans go his way, he'll wed and bed her before we even see the first flowers of spring." The man that spoke was old and gray, his hair long having fallen from his head though his beard surly made up for the lack there of. His eyes were as white as his beard, and the grip on his cane only further proved the fact of how blind the man was.

"What are we to do then?" The prince spoke up, taking over for his father as the King seemed far too livid to even come to rational thought.

"We must sway the princess to find a way to hold off the wedding. To stagger it somehow till the following summer, if she can then we have the window of opportunity…"  
>"I thought this is why we sent for their protector old man?" Baltasar finally snarled as he gripped the table, his knuckles white and jaw clenched as he tried to rein in the emotions that raced through him. Everyone in the council could see the muscles in his arm, shoulders and neck corded up and ready to rip if he truly snapped.<p>

"She is only one piece of the puzzle my king. The Protector of the Small will live up to her name, she will awaken our Maiden from her slumber and help to tame that which we thought impossible. But this princess… she must play her part as well and we can only hope she plays it well enough." The man let out a heavy sigh. "Perhaps a Raven, the Protector has friends of high standings. If we can get a message to one then we are in luck." Whispers and nods of approval went around as they rushed to find parchment and quill for the King to scribe a quick message for Kel.

"There is no need for that." A man slid from his guard post then. For a moment everyone in the room's eyes fell toward the simple guard that stood unwavering. "Another already knows of the threat this wedding poses and is handling such."  
>"What do you mean… handling." Rian spoke up then, arms folded as he looked the man over quickly. "What would a guard know of political affairs and who we send to spy and handle our work."<p>

The whispers turned to loud gossip as it raced across the room only to be silenced as the guard removed his helm. Around his brow he had a brand in the shape of knotwork and ravens. He bowed his head politely as if apologizing for being so outspoken in the chamber room. It wasn't until he rose that the king and his high council seemed to place him. His eyes were like fresh cut jade set in tan skin and black hair that must have fell to his waist as the braid was tucked behind his cloak. Baltasar had only seen the man a handful of times in his life but he knew well enough that this man was consort to his sister in law. He had met no other who had taken the Raven as their calling sign and branded it around their eyes to see the world as they do.

"I can not tell you who I work for, only that my Lady is already seeing to making sure this wedding does not happen as planned. It is with that you must have faith my lord, surely you feel it along with your shamans."  
>"Feel what?" Rian asked quickly as the council's eyes fell upon Erik, young Ian and the king himself.<p>

"It's… I can't think of how to put it into words." Erik spoke gently as one could see the chill race up his spine.

"The moment we crossed the boundaries with Kel it was as if the wards on our lands began to fade. Like our land was covered in a thick blanket of winters snow and slowly it's been melting. Our worlds changing, you all feel or see it but it doesn't register." Ian finally muttered. "She is waking something ancient from our lands and it's stirring to her."  
>"She sings a song only the land can hear. Change is coming, and we are powerless against her." Erik placed a hand on Ian's shoulder then hoping to comfort the young man. "We need to ride the wave of change else we be swept out to see with it."<p>

"How, she admitted herself that she was not even god touched." An elder man demanded as his fist came crashing down on the table. "We need more than that to allow such an outsider to hold our clan's fate!"

"Orick of Stoneswake, you have stood beside me when she and her company past. Are you that old and blind you could not see what I saw!" Another man that sat across from him argued as whispers raced between the council. "She is not god touched because she does not need guidance. She walks the path they have set all on her own, something no one has done before. She is the one touching lives, a mere mortal is stirring the heart and faith of men in ways the gods themselves envy. That is why we must give her our faith, hope and love!"

"Enough!" the king's bellow echoed the room as all fell silent then. He held up a hand gently as his men looked to him to lead them. He truly looked his age then, weary and tired from carrying such weight upon his shoulders. "I trust the words of this man, and those of my council. Our world is changing because we –are- leaving our walls and mountains soon enough. Until such a wind can uproot us however we will begin to prepare. I will send missives out to each of your lands to provide resources to begin war preparations. If it comes down to it, we will be ready to crush any who dare try and pass the mountains under our heel god's blessing or not." With that a few roars of men pleased with their king went out as tankards were raised in salute.


	21. Chapter 21

** Chapter 21**

* * *

><p>Winter arrived late that year. Having expected the first snows just after Samhain, Kel was shocked they did not arrive till nearly three weeks before Yule festivities. She could barely register all that had happened in the mere fourteen months she had been in Gaul. Each time she counted the months and the events that had unfolded to change her life she suddenly felt like she was a page or squire again. Her life back then at least had always been full of new experiences and challenges. Obstacles that no one thought she could overcome and she proved them all wrong with flying colors. And now here in Gaul she was doing just that, but to men that would make most green knights quiver in their boots, and even some not so green knights.<p>

After the celebrations for Samhain she had returned to the Maiden's City with the rest of the young women that would be taking their vows in the coming year. No one had spoken much and it was understandable, they didn't want to think about what really happened on the Wild Hunt. Or what could happen. From what the shamans had told them to her it sounded as if it were just another version of the chamber of ordeal. That cold stone windowless room that she had spent an entire night trapped in silence to face her worst nightmares, and now she would face it again. The only difference being this time she would face it with countless others by her side, and this time it could truly fight back. Each year it claimed lives, ripping men and women from cities and country side. Some were found broken in the streets or fields, their bodies ripped apart by some creature or sword, while others seemed to have died of something internal. These were those who were corrupted, so damned that they murdered or raped or committed other heinous crimes that went unreported, noticed, or solved. The hunt found them eventually and made them pay the price.

But as quickly as it came, it left and people moved on with their lives. Winter preparations had begun the following day and the maidens left to help prepare smaller villages for the winter. Southfall even sent a report that left both Kel and Ashely smiling, proud to both be the Lady of and from such a village. Their summer harvest was one of the largest in years. The orchard had continued to prosper even though it had been untouched for countless years, and the cart loads of fruits had been carefully set aside or preserved and would last well until next harvest. Even the fishing operation was going well enough that they had begun trading with other local villages for beef or mutton. The council agreed it would take time before they would be known for their creations in wood again. However the fact that the people were no longer at each other's throats over rations, no belly was left empty, and the fact that they could actually truly celebrate and enjoy festivities again had raised spirits. More and more each day slowly were finding their strength to lift hammer and chisel.

So now, trapped with the first of winters snow there was little Kel could do but read. Like most of the young maidens she was waiting to see if they would be sent to some village that ran risk of mountain raiders on the border. But even Scanra was eerily quiet this year, and that had Kel concerned. So before the snows she had spent her days teaching the younger girls and the maidens at the city how to hold a lance and at least knock a man from his saddle. There were a few who seemed to have some talent and even came close to knocking her from the saddle, but there were others that were lucky to just hit the shield no matter how hard she tried to teach them it was just something they were not skilled at.

"What ya reading?" Ashely slipped into the bed next to Kel, her wool gown was damp from having trudged through the snow to get to the stables and back. She had been on assignment to feed them that afternoon, something Kel was not looking forward to when it was her turn in the morning because more snow was to be rolling in.

"Just a book to pass the time, nothing informational for a change." She muttered turning the page. This was true, for probably the first time in her life she found herself reading for pleasure rather than purpose. And of course the book was geared toward the ladies of Gaul. The tale was rather interesting to be honest, written from years passed just after the founding of Gaul and the maidens order. It even held some romance, something Kel was desperately missing. It had been upsetting enough that Xamos didn't speak to her when she saw him last, but everyone else was around and she understood and respected that. But even in private when she saw him on his way to the practice rings and called he looked her over then seemed to disappear in the castle halls. She never did see him again before she left.

"That's a shock!" she teased reading over Kel's shoulder till she actually perked a brow. "You'll have to let me borrow it after." She finally rose to pull her dress free and lay it over a rod near the fire so it could dry. It felt like hours passed in silence as Kel read and turned page after page, each one better than the last. "Don't you think it's weird?"

"What?" Kel managed to ask as she turned yet another page. She did her best to keep the blush from her face as she read on.

"Well, the fact that the borders are so damn quiet. They never are this quiet, ever. Even local bandits try to pick off in the winter and we haven't heard from them." She rambled as she moved to her own desk and plopped herself down. A few times she picked up the quill before lowering it again as if she couldn't bring herself to write just yet.

"Why complain, besides winters just started. Remember it was a late winter, which means when it hits it will be worst. We will have double the trouble because they didn't plan properly for it." She explained as Kel let out an over dramatic sigh and turned to face her desk. This time Kel heard the lid to her ink pot click open.

"I guess that makes sense… I hope there is at least something." It was that tone that registered with Kel though she only smiled and said nothing in response. Ashely was itching to see Kelland again, and the only way she would see the young king's guard would be if the Maiden's got sent out with his squad on a mission. Clever girl to keep his squad up to date on what was going on so he could make sure they were first to volunteer. _Very clever little vixen _Kel though with a smirk before turning the page in her book while listening to the slow scroll of a quill across parchment.

* * *

><p><strong>-Gaul's Eastern Border-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ready those damn scorpions!" A blonde man snarled as he stood on the very edge of a mountain cliff high above the small village that lay nestled in the mountain before them. Behind him the camp was filled with nearly four dozen men scrambling to assemble what looked to be a cross between catapults and crossbows, scorpions.<br>"Sir, we will be ready to move before the moon even kisses the mountain." The tongue of Scanra seemed almost smooth compared to that of Gaul, but the blonde spoke both with ease as he turned to glare at the burly chestnut haired man. Nearly half of the men in the camp could have come from Gaul, but each was as glossy eyed as the last with pupils dilated till there was barely the ring of color to prove they were even human. It wasn't unless the hair was moved that one could notice the tiny rune branded behind their left ear.  
>"Good soon as the moon is up we will move. I want to sup in their grand hall tomorrow." He chuckled and pulled his own mask up and over his nose and against the vicious winds that bit at him. The men with the black eyes didn't seem to notice the cold as must worked in cut off rags and torn garments. As they moved one could see where the lash had ripped through the cloth and bit into the skin beneath. Mindlessly they worked and never stopped to speak or even take a drink until an overseer would force something in their hands to eat or drink, though even that was short lived as they returned to work.<p>

"Xavian, you better not fail us. We need to stir the blood of these Northmen, and quickly. You know the importance of them issuing war when the springs melt." The chestnut haired man said again before a hand as large as his head grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him forward to meet him face to face.  
>"This village is the main supplier of Cobalt. I hope your –lord- knows what he is doing." He threw the man back against a supply wagon before moving to grab a skein of wine from it. "This sort of alchemy is forbidden among my people, if he succeeds… It will take near a lifetime for the land to repair and be safe to live in again." He took a large swig of the wine as he leaned against the wagon.<br>"That is exactly the point my dear Xavian. We just need to be sure you can truly get into your capitol, we will handle the people of Tortall." The man wandered toward the edge of the cliff to look down below. "Gaul…. Your land will be the example we set for the rest of the known world. It is perfect, and in our liege's future legacy this land will become the seat of a grand empire. A land so fierce the gods cannot conquer… but his bloodline can!" He spun on Xavian with a devilish grin then. "And you, and yours shall have a grand place at his side… if you succeed."  
>"I will, and I want my prize and alive." Xavian grinned then as he offered the skein.<br>"The Maiden is his Xavian, he would be most great full and rewarding if you can obtain her as well for him. But yes, the protector is yours."  
>The sounds of the working camp drown out their laughter as the men rushed to finish their work. Fresh steal and weapons glistened along with giant arrows as thick as a child's arm and with a head as large as a man's hand. The few draft horses were hooked to the wagons that held the deadly weapons that were finished and ready to bring havoc to the world below. Death was coming, and it was not going to come gently.<p> 


End file.
